For The Love Of A Sea Son
by TheInnocentMage
Summary: In the ending battle, Percy dies to save his friends. The others all accepted the offer of immortality, even Annabeth. His days in Elysium feel like an eternity in Tartarus, knowing he would never see them again. So Percy, hurt by their betrayal, decides to take a swim in the River Lethe and be reborn. His only wish is that no one will know. Injury!Percico/ Perico/ Pernico/ Nicercy
1. Chapter 1 - Sorry I Died

**For The Love Of A Sea Son**

 _Summary: In the ending battle, Percy dies to save his friends. The others all accepted the offer of immortality, even Annabeth. His days in Elysium feel like an eternity in Tartarus, knowing he would never see them again. So Percy, hurt by their betrayal, decides to take a swim in the River Lethe and be reborn. His only wish is that no one will know. Percico/ Perico/ Pernico/ Nicercy._

 _Notes: Let's have some fun with this, I promise the finally pairing will be Percy/Jack x Nico, but during this story I think we'll have our favourite child of Poseidon paired with a number of other characters. So don't be too shocked if he shares a few kisses, but this OTP will be Percico! Xx_

 _This is my first Percy Jackson fan-fiction, it's been a while since I have read the books. So, if I make any errors with content or little details please tell me. I'll be more than happy to change my mistakes. And lastly, please review and tell me what you guys think! Your reviews help feed a praise-deprived, starving writer like me... Plus I'll give you a cookie... a blue cookie ;) xx_

 _Warning: Swearing, blood, hurt... later on._

 _Disclaimer: Let's just say if I owned the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books, or any of the films and books I write fanfics for, I'd be a lot richer and probably live in the Caribbean... Or maybe LA, who knows?_

 _..._

 **Chapter 1 - Sorry I Died**

"Please don't make us promise that, Percy."

Silena's voice strung with the solitude of closing winters. Two thirds weary from the secrets her words held.

"I'd rather they didn't know." He answered bluntly, there was to remorse in his tone.

Her arms crossed instinctively with her frustration. "It's childish, Percy-"

"The pair of you wouldn't deny me this?" The sea prince pleaded. Something deeper than stubbornness flashed in his eyes.

Silena looked to Charlie for support. "Percy you're such a seaweed head, the fact that they won't be able to find you, will mean they'll search for you."

"Not if you keep up the lie," Percy implored, "pretend I'm still down here. Nico's the only one who can enter Elysium."

"And just what would we say to him?" She asked sarcastically, "it's not like the Ghost King can be fooled easily in his own domain!"

"Say that I'm hanging around somewhere. That he just missed me, say whatever it takes." Desperation sinking onto his sharp features.

Charlie sighed. "He'll catch on eventually, Nico's a smart kid. He'll never stop looking for you."

The demigod's eyes saddened a little, "I wouldn't be so sure. He'll try a few times, of course. But only because the others begged him. It's never been the same since I let..."

"-Percy, stop blaming yourself for Bianca. She doesn't. And Nico stopped a long time ago." Charlie urged.

"I wouldn't be so certain. After, Nico was never the same towards me." His eyes, that clashed somewhere between green and blue, flickered painfully with the memory.

Silena huffed at the son of Poseidon's ignorance. Her mother was right, a child born to another God or Goddess would never truly understand the complex workings of love. But Percy just obliviously ignored her, "After a few attempts he'll give up."

"Don't count on it," Silena sighed as Charlie glanced knowingly at her.

"Silena, Charlie," he paused. "All of them chose immorality. I will never see them again, do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Percy echoed heartbrokenly, his voice cracking towards the end.

All the things she wanted him to understand, all the thing she needed to say but couldn't. The daughter of Aphrodite wondered if this moment would haunt her, for her supposed peaceful eternity. "Fine, we'll do it." She reluctantly agreed. "We won't tell anyone you decided to be reborn."

"Thanks, I owe you guys." A thin smile graced his lips.

Charlie smirked, "well you're gonna be forever in our debt, Jackson, and you won't even know it."

"So you going to make us swear on the River Styx, or something?"

"No, I trust you both." Percy lifted his arm and ran his fingers through his hair. "Plus there's not much point down here in, well you know, the underworld."

"What do you hope for?" Charlie asked, curious.

He let out breath and answered. "I don't know really... Something normal, maybe something a little exciting?"

Silena chuckled, "make your mind up sea boy, you can't have both!"

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, before choosing his reply. He smirked mischievously and began to walk away. Leaving the couple to frown at each other in confusion. Stopping just short of the entrance to Elysium, he turned to face them and yelled back.

"I guess then, you could say- I want a life, I won't wish to forget!"

...

It was strange. Strange like an abandoned factory floor, with all the machinery intact and operational. This part of the underworld was dead silent. No screaming souls, no howls from hellhounds - nothing. Well, nothing apart from the gentle, soothing hum of flowing water.

The River Lethe looked calm, peaceful even, but Percy knew better than to trust the currents under the dark surface. Dangerous water cascaded through a gorge of sleek, black volcanic rock. The Lethe seemed to draw him closer. Calls whisper in his ears every time his eyes became entranced by its beauty.

Standing at the river bank, the sea prince couldn't help but hesitate. This was a big deal. Wiping his memories would be like erasing himself from existence. He stared at the waters, and imagined how being ripped apart would feel. Then only to have those pieces washed to oblivion. It wasn't a pleasant thought. He swallowed thickly and cursed every time he lifted to foot to jump, but only manage to scuff it along in the dirt.

"Do you need a push?"

The sudden voice caused Percy to flinch, and whirl around in surprise. Years of training had him poised to defend himself. His eyes widen slightly at the uninvited spectator.

"Lord Hades? What are you doing here?"

The God of the Underworld smirked, "well I do live here, boy, I think that should be reason enough."

Percy open his mouth to reply, but was interrupted. "Now before you jump to conclusions, your two little demigod friends in Elysium didn't snitch on you." He said unbemused.

"I have spies everywhere-"

He panicked. "-Please! I-"

"-Uh bu-bu-bah, I'm not finished yet, and before you ask, I will not inform Nico of your decision. Even though he's my son. If it is your wish, then after everything you've done for me, that action would be... dishonourable."

Percy looked shocked at Hades' confession. "Th-Thank you," he stuttered. "But I don't understand why you came here personally?"

"My dear boy, how could I not? Are you not the Percy Jackson?" He sighed, a slight sarcastic edge in his tone.

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay, whatever, I'm a very busy God you know, people never stop dying and we're getting pretty crowded down here. Not that my airhead brother will ever listen." He said bitterly. "So anyway, when a soul decides to reuse itself, it's always a bonus."

"I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble."

Hades gave the young demigod a calculating look, "I will have to meet with Lethe and the Moirae to arrange your next life. It will take time, and I don't really want to be graced by their company." He finished sounding slightly disgusted, "but I guess there's no other way."

"Will I be reborn as a demigod?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided. But I do have something interesting in mind."

Percy smiled, and before Hades had time to react, he embraced him in a light hug. Suffice to say, the jester was not returned. The look of shock on the God's face would keep the underworld nymphs laughing for weeks.

"I'm sorry we never really got along Uncle, our family's just a tad bit too dysfunctional." Percy said, letting go and backing away, hoping he hadn't crossed too far over the line.

There was slight, almost unnoticeable hitch in Hades' breath, and after a long pause, he finally answered. "You're a good kid, my seaweed for brains brother did okay with you."

Percy nodded and turned away to face the water again. He felt more prepared now, than just those couple of minutes ago. He stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"I can still give you that push?" Hades chuckled behind him.

Smiling, Percy called back, "I won't give you the chance!" And with that, he stepped into what could only be described as feeling like a bottomless void of water.

...

Old habitats die hard. The moment he was submerged under the water, Percy instinctively inhaled. Big mistake. The water crashed into his mouth, burning his throat and lungs. He immediately thrashed against the cold, icy grip that tugged at his arms and legs. Trying to swim back to the surface, he was only dragged further down. Percy hyperactive mind mused slightly at the ironicalness that a son of the sea was, in fact, drowning.

Tiny pockets of air escaped his lips as fizzing bubbles. His black hair floated gently, and seemed to melt into the dark colour of the water. Ceasing his struggles, Percy wondered if the River hadn't worked. He could still remember everything. Time slowed down as he drifted in the currents, sinking further and further down.

All of a sudden, thousands of invisible claws began to tear at his skin. Plunging deep and hacking away at his body. He twisted in agony. Though they left no physical damage. Amongst the white hot pain and torment, Percy hoped it hadn't felt this way for Nico and Bianca... But who was... Who's Nico? The burning of his insides, was the only sensation keeping the son of Poseidon grounded.

He begged to be released, wishing for death. For some reason that made him frown. He debated what he had done to deserve such a punishment.

An emptiness filled is gut, creeping up into his mind. Honeycombed light filtered from the surface, alerting the boy which way was up. He kicked and thrashing, only to realise he had no idea how to swim. He gave all his energy trying to break out of the water, but he barely managed to struggle a few feet. The panic subsided as blissful black spots covered his vision. He gladly allowed unconsciousness to consume him.

...

 **San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

In a private room on a hospital maternity ward, a ravishing women, in her mid-twenties, screamed. Ringleted, dark chocolate hair fell haphazardly over her pale sweaty face. Another scream kissed then ripped from the back of her throat.

Her heavy panting filled the moments between her cries. Gripping the hand of her lover, the women gave one more yell of pain. A breathtaking smile graced her lips, as the sound of pitiful little wails filled the sterile room.

The man with coal black hair, who physically appeared a few years older than the women, broke away. Her touch lingered on his fingers, but he knew soon he would miss her warm embrace.

"He's beautiful, Venus." His voice barely made a whisper.

Tears formed in the corner of his grey eyes. He turned to face the exhausted women on the bed, a bundle of sky blue blanket in his arms. Walking over, he bent down on knee and carefully lowered himself next to her. She tentatively peered at the small baby in his charge, and gasped slightly. Her new born son donned raven hair just like his father, and gorgeous eyes that clashed somewhere between green and blue.

The Goddess of Love mused slightly, wondering where exactly such an extraordinary unique colour had come from. For a fleeting instant, the sea green reminded her of Poseidon.

By the door, the midwife beamed at the couple. Even though she saw many children born each day, there was always something special about these precious moments. She nodded, saying she'd be back in ten minutes to check up, before leaving them alone.

"Have you decided on a name, Sam?" The women asked, brushing the hair out of her face. Her hazel eyes traced her seventh demigod son's profile, absorbing every little detail of his physic.

Sam looked up into her beautiful eyes, full of love and devotion. Venus pushed herself into a more comfortable sitting position, leaning against the double pillows. She held out her arms to take her youngest child. Sam bent over and carefully placed the fragile bundle in her waiting hold.

The baby immediately quietened and curiously peered into his mother's eyes. A sound halfway between a giggle and a gurgle escape his mouth. Venus smiled so sweetly, she could have passed as an angel.

"I have a few ideas," he said, affectionately pushing a curl of brown hair behind her left ear. She looked from her son to the mortal man she loved dearly. He had come to understand who she was several months ago, of course the initial freak out was inevitable. No one could calmly except they were having a child with a Roman Goddess. But he was a good man, and loved her no less knowing that she wouldn't be able to stay with him and their son.

Still knelt down beside her, Sam reached out to stroke his son's already messy hair. A light pressure invaded his shoulder. Glancing over, he smiled at the sight of the women resting her head on him. He come to terms that his lover, was in fact the Goddess of love. And that although she loved him with all her heart, it was in her nature to pursue and love other men. But for now, this moment, just this moment belonged to them.

"I think, we should call him Jack."

...


	2. CH2 - Blood is Thicker than Seawater

**For The Love Of A Sea Son**

 _Special thank you to the 6th Spectral King, thejamtart and everyone who favourited, reviewed or followed the story so far :)_

...

 **Chapter 2 - Pride**

Olympus was in perpetual state of chaos. Since the final battle their homes had suffered much destruction. Each God had lost mortal children in the fighting, except of course Hera, Hestia and Artemis.

But even then, huntresses had given their lives.

Innocent blood had dyed the floor. Soaking through to the foundations in the struggle to keep their parents in power. Aphrodite frowned at the mess, before returning to filing her nails. If things could have gone down differently, she would have done something to change the demigod's fates. But those three woman had been quite stubborn. Certain threads and certain bloodlines, and whatnot. Except she had lost a daughter in the battles. Silena hadn't deserved her end, however at least she was happy with her boyfriend in Elysium.

Just like Percy Jackson. She stole a glance at the God of the Sea. He seemed lost in his spiralling thoughts. The death of his son weighed heavy on his heart. Poseidon was allowing his emotions to run rampant. Left unchecked and now his domain was raging at coastlines all around the world. The mortals were calling it the greatest freak out of nature in this, and last century. Storms and earthquakes tearing down anything close to open ocean.

The Goddess of Love allowed her gaze to wander to the King of the Gods.

Zeus sighed, and looked over at his older brother. Poseidon drunk-tired state left him half slumped against his throne. Depleted and clearly exhausted, the overuse of his powers were taking their toll. Turning to Hades, they shared a knowing nod. Since the release of the peaceful titans, giving Hades and Hestia thrones, and allowing the minor Gods into Olympus. Greater balance had been restored. And although Zeus would never admit it, the three brothers had been brought closer together. He briefly looked to his wise daughter, who was nudging the stunning Goddess next to her.

Athena lent over from her throne to Aphrodite, a curious edge to her eyes. "So, how's your new child?"

The Goddess of Love started, dropping her file in surprise and letting out a little squeak. The others didn't notice, already deep in discussion, but Athena raised her eyebrow knowingly.

"H-how did you...?" She whispered.

The Goddess of Wisdom smiled kindly, "A women can tell, you've been missing on and off for almost ten months now. Not all the others are observant enough to catch on. But I have." She winked. Children were always exciting. Especially when they were part god.

Aphrodite let out a small hiss of air through her ruby lips. "Of course. Of course you have," she sighed.

"You're not the only one." Athena smiled. "Apollo and Persephone have both had a son each. Granted Hades was less than impressed, but he's promised to bring no harm to her child. And Demeter..." she paused in thought for a second, "a little girl I believe."

The Goddess of Love vision flickering over to Apollo, who the second made eye contact, smirked and winked. While Artemis glared disapprovingly at his shameful flirting. Hermes seemed oblivious. In truth she had wanted to keep Jack a secret from the others, if only to keep him safe. Not that it mattered, she'd never allow them near for youngest child. Not yet.

"So, spill. Is he a cutie?"

A smile crept onto the Goddess' face. She couldn't resist gossiping about her latest son and quite frankly, she couldn't help herself. Crossing her legs, she leaned over to Athena so their foreheads were almost touching.

"He's like, well... a little angel. He's so silent, always observing the world around him." She smiled. "He's gonna be smart like his daddy, but he will be gifted in my talents. I can tell." The Goddess spoke proudly, flicking her blonde hair to the side.

"What's his name? What does he look like?" Athena pressed, sure Aphrodite often had children. Loving men was part of her nature, but rarely did she show such pride in her male offspring.

"Jack." She stated. "I know it's a bit different from what I usually go for, but I've always liked the name." The Goddess of Love kept her voice low in the throne room. Hades seemed to notice their secret conversation, but his blank expression portrayed his clear disinterest.

"I guess he looks more like his father, black hair you see. But, oh!" she smiled brightly and grabbed Athena's wrist. "He has the most stunning bluey green eyes..."

"Oh really?" Athena commented thoughtfully, and zoned out slightly as Aphrodite droned on. A calculated look washed over her face. It had almost been a five months since Poseidon's son had died, it was unlikely but possible. Hades promised the Hero of Olympus had found peace. There was no reason to lie, and if he had, Hermes would have sensed it. Her eyebrows knitted together, she hadn't liked the boy at first, but time and time again he proved his loyalty to Annabeth and the Gods. He didn't deserve to die. Like the rest of their children, his fate had been cruel.

She knew her daughter was strong enough to overcome the pain of her loss. After all, like the rest of her friends, she chose immorality. Annabeth chose to remain in the land of the living, and protect Camp Half-Blood from any future threats it may confront. She had believed it to be what Perseus would have wanted.

"...It's unfortunate though."

The remark pulled Athena from her stupor, "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"He was born to my Roman aspect, with the Camps still trying to solve their differences. And though Hera tried." She huffed. "By the way things are heading, he may never meet his Greek counterparts. My daughters and sons will be most upset they can't have their baby brother with them."

In all honestly, the Goddess of Wisdom thought Aphrodite was the one who sounded more annoyed than anything else.

Athena was about to reply, when Zeus called for silence. Her head turned in the direction of her father's voice. However, her face dropped at the weary smirk gracing the Sea God's lips as he looked at Aphrodite. He couldn't.. he shouldn't know... She'd kill that kelp head if he says a word. It's clear the Goddess of Love wanted her newest child to remain hidden from someone, most likely Hades or Zeus. And for now Athena would keep the child's, Jack's?, existence that way.

Straightening her back and schooling her features, the Goddess of Wisdom made a silent vow to watch over the newest Roman demigod. Perhaps this decision would prove beneficial in the future. Aphrodite would always be a useful ally, she pondered the possibilities before focusing her attention back to the meeting.

...

 **18 Months Later**

 **Carova Beach, North Carolina**

A two year old boy, with blue-black hair, sat on his mother hip. His head resting on her shoulder. Venus' left arm looped round his back holding him in securely place. His little breaths warmed the crook of her neck, and she smiled fondly.

The child was her youngest, and seventh male demigod offspring alive. He was her little angel, but soon she'd be forced to leave him. Her lover was a good man, and she knew he would take care of Jack. But she couldn't help but worry.

He was peculiar for a child of Love. There were a few things she had noticed. Firstly, Jack had a endless fascination for anything and everything linked to the ocean. The amount of time he spent at the seaside had caused a light smell of salt and fresh seaweed to linger on his skin. It helped to hide his demigod blood, but not by much.

While the others Gods and Goddess would never admit it, the smell of her children was just as, or if not more, potent than that of the big three's offspring. The pheromones they produced as they develop could easily attract any monster from a two mile radius.

And secondly, her son had a habit of luring and enchanting marine creatures in particular.

Every time they visited an aquarium together, Jack seemed to captivate the glass bound fish. Crustaceans, and even sharks would trail after him as far as their watery prisons allow. They follow his fingers as he traces the tanks, and occasionally appear defensive if a mortal steps too close.

If Venus hadn't know better, she would have thought he was a son of Poseidon.

She looked up to her lover, Sam stood silently beside her, staring out at the sea. The shore was breath-taking. Dozens of varying colour shells, seaweeds blooming as beached forests and pebbles of different sizes littered the honey coloured sand. It reminded her briefly of the place she was born.

"I'm afraid this our absolutely final, I'm really leaving, goodbye," she giggled to hide her sadness, and lent over the kiss Sam's cheek. "I fear I've broken the rules for too long, and if this continues Zeus will leave neither of us unpunished."

Sam looked down into her eyes, traced his fingers along her flawless jawbone. "He sounds like a tyrant."

The Goddess of Love breathed a weak laugh, "He has his moments..."

"It's not fair."

"It's not fair for all of us Gods, but if I stay I'll end up neglecting my responsibilities." Her hold on her son tighten subconsciously. "I will miss you both dearly."

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, I don't wish to wake him... Sam?" Venus bite her lip nervously.

"What is it?" asked the man, stroking back brunet hair that had blown in front of her eyes.

"If a time ever comes when you can no longer protect our son, there's a safe haven for demigods where you must take him."

"Where?"

She looked down to her son. "The entrance is in a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in San Francisco. It's called Camp Jupiter, I trust you'll be able to find it. But you must never reveal this information to anyone, understand?"

"Of course." He promised. Then careful not wake the child, she passed him to his father.

"Close your eyes," she whispered, and waited for him to comply, "I'll always love you." Venus bent forward on her tiptoes and kissed the man deeply. Their lips lingered for a moment, then with a strong gust of wind her touch disappeared.

Sam slowly open his eyes. She was gone. He looked down at his sleeping boy, and gripped him tighter. He'd protect their son. No matter what it took, he'd never let the world no one else sees, take Jack from him.

Savouring one last glance at the beach, he watched as the snow white sea foam crash into the sand. Then turned and walked away.

...

 **Somewhere... unpleasant**

The cave held years of grim, coated in layers of neglect and downright revolting. Aphrodite tried her best not to gage at the foulness of this place. Her pristine floaty dress was ruined at the tips, by the damp, dirty floor. She scowled at her dingy surroundings, pulling up the hem her outfit from being further tattered and worn. Knowing the minute she got back to Olympus, she'd throw the retched thing away. Yet, the Goddess of Love was unable to phantom why in Hades, the Moirai had wanted to meet her here.

She walked deeper into the sea caved chamber. Cursing and tugging at her dress as the soiled material got caught on outcrops, and dragged through rock-pools. Her long blonde her fell haphazardly over her eyes. Aphrodite dumped her edge of the dress to the ground in frustration. She spent a lot of time making herself look good, and the Moirai were very inconsiderate.

"We are."

The Goddess of Love looked up in surprise. Three young women sat before her on the cave rocks. Aphrodite cringed thinking of the dirt. One sat by a spinning wheel, while the other two were fiddling with a length of glowing blue thread.

"Pardon?" She snapped, completely miffed.

"We have been considerate of her needs." They spoke in unison.

The first continued on her own. "And this is the best place to meet. We are safe from all ears in here, even Chaos."

"Trust us dear," the third spat. "We don't want to be here either."

"But your son is of greater importance."

"Greater than our own desires." The other two chorused.

"What do you mean? I have _many_ sons." Aphrodite hissed at their vagueness.

"The demigod."

"Still seven of them, _hun_." She huffed, now absently looking at her pink nails.

"The youngest."

Waves crashed at the cave's mouth. Demanding entrance to where they could not reach. The Moirai looked up in unison to the salt caked ceiling. "He knows we're here, there isn't much time."

Ignoring their ramblings the Goddess continued with the last subject of their conversation. "J-Jack?" She sputtered, "but he's just a toddler."

"The boy will grow."

"And when he does, he'll fulfil a destiny he left behind."

"That is why."

"It was necessary."

"For his rebirth."

" _Excuse me?_ " Aphrodite snarled, a heaviness forming in the pit of her stomach.

"The sea Prince."

And just like that, even the pieces in her mind clicked. "Wait, wait, wait you're telling me, my youngest child, is Poseidon's son reborn?"

"Yes, dear." Her words were cold and edged, like chalk on a whiteboard.

"How- But, _why?_... I thought the poor boy was in Elysium? How can he be my son? Hades said-"

"We are well aware of what the Lord of the Underworld told you... However, he lied." The thread spinning women said simply.

"But he said Perseus found peace, that he was happy." She whispered.

"And so he had. Or least that is what Lord Hades believed. Truth is a matter of opinion, dear."

The other looked up from the thread in her hands. "If the words spoken, were ones he trusted. Then they were his truth. Hermes saw that and nothing else."

A rage erupted against the jaws of the cave, Aphrodite jumped in surprise and turned to look. Just the ocean. She clenched her hands into fists, an attempt to conceal the trembling.

Looking back, the Goddess of Love frowned. The Moirai seemed on edge, worried glances shared between the three. "We have been humiliated, child. My sisters and I, will not stand for this. A thread was cut short."

"Before it's time."

"Stolen from its keeper."

"Certain events must take place, and crossroads must be passed."

"An entity of great power has disrupted our plans."

"Who, Kronos?" The Goddess gritted out, she could feel her lips quiver.

"We know not who, and this worries us. But the Moirai have crafted a firebird that will rise again from the ashes."

Aphrodite shook her head back and forth hysterically. "N-No. No, I've heard enough! You, you bitches, leave my son alone! He's not Jackson! HE IS NOT POSEIDON'S SPAWN! Leave my baby alone!"

"It is inevitable." One breathed. "There is no stopping this, now the parts have been set into motion. We seek the beginning from an end."

"And an end to a beginning."

"You're making no sense! You're crazy! Find someone else, another demigod! Zeus' kids are immortal now, why not them?" She argued frantically. "And what about Hades' children? They're stronger, more powerful..."

"We have allowed some of his sea bound gifts to remain."

"Given back the ones he lost, we have."

"The fight will be the finest Olympus has ever witnessed."

"That's not f-fair," the Goddess sobbed. Tears racing down her cheeks.

The Moirai looked between themselves, "We cannot change his fate."

"Meaning you don't want to!" She yelled in retaliation.

"Believe what you wish, my dear. But time marches on, just as our time here is almost at its end, forces you cannot begin to comprehend have begun to move."

"And neither are you big enough to stop our decision." The one was scissors sneered, cutting the blue thread in one clean swoop.

The Goddess of Love stepped back to compose herself. "Has- has Poseidon been informed?"

"No... We are worried he will... interfere." Her voice was coy. As if she enjoyed toying with the Sea God's awareness of his late son's situation.

"And I'm not to tell him?"

"Yes."

She thought for a moment and then replied. Uneven breaths the only indication of her true anger. "Very well. But you promise he'll be safe?" A request. No, a demand. After everything they owe her this.

The Moirai looked between themselves, "We only promise his safety."

Not quite understanding the full meaning of those words, Aphrodite nodded silently.

"Goodbye, child. I know we will not meet soon."

They left her there. Alone and defeated by their words. Even Zeus feared their meddlesome ways, especially when combined with their short fuses around fate threads and destinies.

Falling to her knees, creasing her long dress, with makeup smudged, and face twisted in fury. The dirt beneath her forgotten. She was unrecognisable to the porcelain beauty queen most accepted as her regular standard. But the Goddess of Love could barely bring herself to care. She looked back at the cave entrance as dying white waves crashed onto salt soaked rocks. What else was there for her to do but cry?

"J-Jack..."

...


	3. Chapter 3 - Things We Lost To The Rain

**CH3 - Things We Lost To The Rain**

 _Notes: This Chapter jumps location a bit, but the time frame remains consistent putting Jack/Percy at nine years old when this is all happening._

 _Special thanks to **Raxacoricofallapatoreous** for their kind review, I'm glad you've liked the story so far. To **godess bubbles** , I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait and see ;) . To **Lnnanime-lover** , Pericico is my absolutely favourite pairing! But there's plenty of time for that later. And thank you everyone who followed, reviewed or favourited. It's a huge support :)_

 _Disclaimer: Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Don't own Percy Jackson, just the storyline. But I've decided if I did, I'd like live in Rome..._

...

 **Seven Years Later.**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

The rain, if anything, was insistent. Light whispers of mewling clouds had continued to fall since the early hours of morning. Not enough to seek immediate shelter, but uncomfortable in its own right. Above, silver skies held promise of the storms to come, Zeus was probably miffed about something.

Annabeth stood just short of the forest boundary overlooking the Camp. The weight of the sword at her hip, did little but insult the burden it held. She watched in the distance as the two young demigods, no more than ten, dragged themselves to the Big House. Beat up and bruised, the pair clung onto each other for dear life. After a nasty run in with a cyclops at the Camp's boarder, she couldn't blame their wariness. Hopefully they wouldn't take too badly to Tyson after the incident.

Shakily the girl turned and looked around. For a moment her eyes locked with the daughter of Athena. And Annabeth realised then she had gained a new little sister. She smiled weakly in attempt to comfort the girl, but wondered curiously who's child the ember hair, silver eyed boy next to her might belong to. He slipped his arm around her waist and led them both inside.

The wind picked up, and the fleeting notion that Jason might have decided to visit passed quickly, when she noticed the accumulating shadows. A deathly chill caught her hair and brought shivers down her spine.

"Hello, Nico."

A pause.

"Hey, Wise girl."

"It's strange to see you here these days."

"I was nearby," he replied shrugging his shoulders, and Annabeth noticed the discarded McDonalds meal in his hand. At least he was finally eating again. "How'd know it was me?"

She turned to face him and smiled, "Who else would try and sneak up on me." Her smile faltered, "it's been a while. How are you doing? Where've you been all this time? Even Hazel barely sees you."

Nico sighed. "Here, there, everywhere."

"And by that, I suppose you mean the Underworld?"

"I've been helping my dad deal with the overcrowding."

"Right. How's immortality suiting you?"

Nico absently looked to the sky. "There's no real difference, apart from the fact I'll forever look this age. I just wish Percy was here with us."

She sighed, "Nico, please it's been nine years." Her breath hitched. "I can't believe it's been nine years... But you need to move on-"

"Stop."

"Will is more than happy to be with you, just give him a chance." She urged.

He avoided her piercing gaze. "Annabeth... It's not what you think."

"What I think? Oh, Nico this talk is long overdue."

"I don't understand."

"I... I thought you hated him, by Hades, for a daughter of Athena I've been incredibly stupid." She offered. "All that time?"

Nico eyes widen, shadows creeping closer to his body for protection. He held his breath, debating whether to run or reveal his secret.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. Was there really even any point continuing to lie? "Yes."

Annabeth's breathing hitched. "You know, you could have just told him. Although he wouldn't have returned your feelings, he would have tried to understand. You looked up to Percy like he did to Luke."

Shadows crept into the air, inky black clouds began to consume his lower body. "I'm... I'm going to visit Hazel at camp Jupiter."

"Nico, wait! Even to the end Percy thought you hated him." She stepped closer, and attempted to grab Nico's sleeve to prevent his escape.

The son of Hades backed away further into the advancing darkness. "W-What?"

"He believed you wanted him dead for failing Bianca." She whispered.

Nico hesitated, his bottom lip loose in shook. But he stilled his features. "At first maybe, but then really I hated myself for hating him."

The daughter of Athena stepped back. "I see."

"I couldn't stop myself from loving Percy, but he was so happy with you. And it made me miserable." He looked away, disgusted at the pity in her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"How's Percy doing?"

"In Elysium?" Nico huffed, crossing his arms. "I have absolutely no _fucking_ idea. I try to summon him but there's never a reply. Silena tells me he's around somewhere, but I hadn't seen him. It's getting ridiculous."

Her eyes widen at a troubling idea. "It is possible that he's no longer there?"

"You mean rebirth? No. For a while I thought that myself, but dad promises Percy went into Elysium. He wouldn't lie to me."

Her eyes dulled. "I wish he would talk to us. You don't think... It's nothing."

"What?"

"I've been thinking, he can't be angry that we chose immortality? Would he?"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, "Perhaps..."

The daughter of Athena cringed, "That's not very comforting." She wiped the corners of her eyes. "I thought he'd of wanted me to accept Zeus' offer, so I could stay and protect the Camp. I hadn't meant to abandon him. I wasn't trying to... to run away."

"No one thinks that."

"But what if he does? I mentioned this to Thalia, and she agrees that we could have hurt Percy."

"I don't know what to say, Annabeth. But you managed to move on pretty quickly... How are things between you and Ares' new son?"

"Don't be malicious!" She hissed. "I-I just didn't want to be alone! You wouldn't understand, you love being on your own." It was a low blow and she knew it.

Nico's eyes narrowed as bitterness weaved into voice. "Maybe not, but I'm sure Percy understands, every single day he's wondering why he's down there by himself."

"Shut up!"

Her yell echoed across Camp Half-Blood.

"It just feels like to gave him up a little too fast, is all I'm saying."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You don't get it. Everyone's looking at me, thinking I'm some sort of traitor! That I'm somehow betraying Percy. But before the battle, I told Percy I loved him like a brother, but I wasn't in love! He agreed with me... I thought he agreed with me."

Shock plastered Nico's face, followed swiftly by realisation. "Oh... I had no idea. I didn't mea-"

The daughter of Athena looked away, her eyes red and tear washed. "Don't," she whispered. "I already blame myself. I know any rifts between Percy and I, are my fault and mine alone. And now I'm living with the knowledge I may never get the chance to fix what I've broken." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Let's not fight over this, Nico. I've lost too much already. I don't want to lose you too."

He nodded, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Give Hazel my love, okay? And say hello to Jason for me."

The son of Hades stood and pondered for a moment. "Goodbye, Annabeth. Maybe I'll come back for dinner. Say hello to the others..." He trailed off.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Just try to talk to Will. He really does care for you. And if you ever find Percy, tell him." Her voice shook, but she smiled faintly. "Tell him, I'm sorry. See you later, Ghost King."

...

 **Rome, Italy**

Mutilated clouds scatter a night sky darker than a nightmare. Lurking within shadows, two figures confer with the stars as their witnesses. Shrouded from the eyes of mortals, their presence goes unnoticed by the few and far between passersby.

"There's no mistake, Sir. It's him."

Anger ignited across the other's hell scorched eyes. "What?" He seethed.

"Poseidon's child has returned to his plane. His impervious soul is as alive as his destiny."

"How?"

"The Fates have made it so."

"Interfering whores." The second man breathed a few curses. "I anticipated those women would get involved and something like this might happen. But I didn't think they'd act so rashly. They've made a grave mistake. No soul should live twice. Unless free from the bonds of its previous life."

The first nodded in argument. "Worry not, my lord, for we have time. I'll find the boy, and kill him before he can became even a shadow of what he was before."

"No! You fool. He'll only get reborn again." He hissed.

"Then what, sir?"

The other thought for a moment, eyes trailing the flickers of street lamps. "Track him down and bring him to me. If he remains ignorant of his past loyalties, he could prove very useful to our cause."

"And if he remembers anything of his past life?"

The man looked back to his associate. "Even if it's the finest detail." He paused, a cruel smile shaping his lips. "Then he'll of outlived his usefulness. Erasing an existence is not completely out of the limits of my power."

...

 **California**

Far out to sea, rivets of sunlight soaked into the water's Neptune-blue surface. The day was a clear canvas, tainted only by a few lonely seagulls. Everything fell silent, apart from the gentle lapping of ocean waves on sunrise gold sand, and steady squawks from above. The horizon seemed to be a stitched line of silver mashed with turquoise.

Ghost crabs littered around the scythe of beach, hemmed in by towering cliffs. Just on the border were sand and sea met, a little boy with raven hair that tinted blue in the sunlight, searched diligently. Sea green eyes thoroughly examining each section of beach as he walked past.

Every so often he would bend down to pick up a stray starfish or shellfish, that had the unfortunate luck to get washed up. Then carefully place it in his metal pale.

Across the beach, a boy perhaps one or two years older watched curiously. Soft blonde hair blended in with the sand, while his striking blue eyes reminded the world of rainstorm skies. Unable to hold back the questions on his tongue, he approached the younger boy. Weaving through the dotted families left around the cove in the closing hours of afternoon. Most readying to pack up and leave. Suncream bottles left abandoned and towels rendered useless by the seawater.

"Whatya doing?" He asked, tilting his body forward to look into the pale.

The younger boy stayed quiet. He moved the pale behind him, so the contents was beyond the other boy's line of sight. Lips pursed together as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself.

"My name's Luke, Luke Myers. What's yours?"

Jack looked up at the other boy, whose eyes glinted mischievously while a kind smile held place on his lips. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." He replied stubbornly.

"But you know my name so I'm not a stranger anymore, right?" Luke pushed playfully.

He contemplated the other boy's argument, before smiling shyly. "I'm Jack."

"It's nice to meet you, Jack. So what are you doing?" He asked again.

"I'm saving them."

Luke looked around, confusion unhidden in his tone. "Who?"

"Them." Jack answered, holding his pale full of starfish slightly higher. "They were screaming for help." Pointing to the few and far between scattered marine life on the hot sand.

"Why?"

"Because they're suck."

"On the beach?"

"Yes. They said they're burning." He pressed, the urgency evident in his voice.

Luke mused for a instant, "Can I help you?"

The younger boy kicked the sand with his foot, debating the offer. "...Okay, but I'm nearly done, and you have to be gentle."

"Where will we put them, once we collect them all?"

"They asked me to move them to those rock pools over there." Jack said, pointing to the far end of the small beach.

Luke laughed under his breath at the younger boys imagination. "Right... Ermm, that bucket looks heavy, do you want me to carry it?"

"If you promise not to swing it?"

"Deal."

"Thank you." He said, carefully passing the handle to Luke. "So, how old are you? I'm nine and a half."

"Eleven, but I'll be twelve at the end of the year."

Fascination spread over Jack's face. "Really?"

"Uh huh, so how come I've never seen you before?"

Jack's attention had already switched to the beach, but he answered anyway. "We moved here. We move around a lot. Dad says it's for work. But we never stay in a place too long."

"Is your mum and dad here today?" Luke absently asked, looking back at the few and far between people lounging on the beach.

The smaller boy's face dropped a shade paler. The happy edge to his voice falling a couple degrees quieter. "I don't have a mum."

"Oh that's okay, I don't have a dad either." Luke offered a weak smile. "My mum's got a boyfriend though, but I don't like him much."

Jack seemed deep in thought, his internal conflict reflected on his young features. "Do ya wanna be friends?"

The sound of his words suddenly all too sweet like siren call.

"If you want me to be." Luke hummed, he felt a great deal lighter.

Only momentarily braking from his search to over, when a small hand slipped into his. Smiling, Luke continued his mission to save the stranded sea creatures.

...

Below the waves, a man in his late twenty watched on curiously. The seabed-bound starfish were singing his praises, and fish respectively waited for him to swim past.

Eyes that reflected the ocean's deepest abyss, and held stories of the sea's secret cities, glinted mischievously. Triton had heard that a certain little half-brother had been avoiding all the Gods in Elysium. But he wouldn't of believed the sight before him if he hadn't just witnessed it himself. That presence was unmistakable. The soul inside the smaller boy was none other than Percy Jackson. So the punk decided to be reborn? Well, good riddance.

But something was off. It felt as if pieces had been torn off, rearrange, then sown back together. Souls which touch the River Lethe should be wiped completely clean. Nothing from their past lives should remain. But the boy standing down the beach was different. The new might be suppressing the old, for now. The innocence of childhood a hazy dream containing whatever is left from before, but that poorly stitched barrier wouldn't hold forever.

Yet, he had to wonder, just what the hell were the Fates playing at? Hadn't that boy been through enough? Sure, they'd never really had the chance for a conversation longer than two minutes. Sure, he _was_ Poseidon's favourite. And sure, he caused mother more heartbreak just by existing as proof of her husband's, his father's, latest betrayal. But in the end, Jackson was a good person and a hero. Someone who deserved peace. Not more struggle and pain.

Triton leaned against an underwater rock formation in contemplation. This was certainty an interesting development. What could be so important that the Fates themselves had decided to break one of the most ancient rules in rebirth? The thought was heavy in his gut and made him nauseous. There could only be one reason. Something treacherous lay beyond the facade of peace this world pitifully clung onto.

Something dangerous enough for the Hero of Olympus to be unwilling called into service again.

But he'd heard nothing on the grape line, no whispered rumours amongst the other Gods. Which meant only one thing. They were ignorant. Should he inform them? Was that even his place? No, if he did that, what little peace Jackson's life held for the time being, would be crushed. He breathed an easy laugh, Zeus would probably strike the boy down in fear.

What of his father? If he told Poseidon, the man would only interfere. And by the smell, Jackson was no child of the sea any longer. The Fates had something planned, and even if he opposed every decision they made. It would do nothing to stop what had already begun. Just great, he'd have to live with this little kelp of knowledge lingering in the back of his mind. Just great. Even in death his half-brother was causing him trouble.

Triton turned and teleported back to Atlantis. Around him the water seemed to been alive. For now he had more important things to worry about. Being prince of a broken, war-torn city was no easy task.

...

 **Dining Pavilion, Camp Half-Blood**

Splinters ebb into her mind. Borrowing down past the point of manageable pain. Rachel cringed and bent over, one hand instantly clutching her forehead for relief.

Blindly she reached for something in support. Failing so, her knees gave way, slamming heavily to the ground. Her surrounding begin flickering in and out of focus. Mockingly to her peril, flames around the pavilion burnt too brightly for her eyes, forcing them shut.

 _Armies of heavily geared demigods stood of two sides. The vision passes by so quickly that she had neither the chance or preparedness to grasp any significant details. The second flash revealed a patchwork of purple and orange, both Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood flags were flown. Torn and flailing. There were battle cries to be heard and lives to be lost. The next revealed a young boy,_ _blank murky green eyes and clad in black, racing through the night and jumping off the edge of a pier into the tormented, unforgiving ocean waves below. Yells echo from behind him. But she has no chance to see to whom they belong._

 _The vision moves on, dark brown eyes warped with grief and hate for the ones he'd lost, demand penance. The boy raises his hand, calling for soldiers from beneath the blood bathed soil._

Nico. She breathed. The visions hold no sounds.

 _His opponent, the boy from before, remains unwavering. Glassy eyed like some sort of second-hand doll. Worn and broken. An existence that has no will to speak of. Her eyes widen in fear. Rachel watches him summon a huge tidal wave in San Francisco's harbour. One monstrous in size._

 _Skeletons advance. It's over, she breathes a sigh of relief, they've cornered the raven haired boy. But instead he just speaks soundless words. Rachel watches dumbfounded as Nico struggles with himself, then willing releases his hold on his sword. Not bothering to watch as it drops and clatters on ground. The boy speaks again. And this time she's horror struck as Nico calls back the undead. Giving up his last line of defence against an enemy who is about to drown, to murder, thousands. A dazed expression worn over the son of Hades' once hate filled features._

 _The other boy doesn't so much as twitch as he snaps his fingers, ordering the watery onslaught he held back to come crashing over them. Nico doesn't move either, standing in a trance. She screams as the cold rains down, searing her skin and the vision ends._

Rachel lent back against the huntresses' table. One she was always welcome to sit at. Breathing erratic like she had just run a couple laps round the lake. Returned to reality the oracle's heir was suddenly all too aware of her surroundings. The worried faces of her fellow Campers, broke a fresh set of sobs from her throat. Tears chase each other down her cheeks. She placed her hand over her lips, but it did nought to mellow her cries.

Her shaking frame containing the frightening recording of the future she had seen. How cruel that she was burden to tell them such wicked things? This power was a curse.

Rachel allowed her eyes to wander to Hades' table. Had Nico truly allowed the murder of an entire city? The Ghost King looked paler, his concerned expression caused the oracle to bite her lip hesitantly. Had she spoken his name aloud, instead of just in her vision? Shame tore through her. After everything, how could she doubt the son of Hades? There was no way Nico would do something so heartless. Which left the peculiar nameless boy.

Donned with features that undisputedly put him as a candidate for the offspring of Poseidon. In fact, she held no uncertainty. No other could hold so much power over his element. Which begs the question, why did his words on Nico appear like the influence of Charmspeak? And why would the God of Sea have another son? Nothing made sense.

Just as she'd manage to lessen her tears, the recollection of both Camps seemingly standing as enemies broke her resolve. And Rachel could only cry as those memories of things to come hollowed her heart and spilled over as words on her lips.

 _"Death, Love and the Ocean in-between,_

 _Greater the distance than it first might seem._

 _In one God's ignorance an innocent will pay the price,_

 _While five shall stand to save what has been lost twice._

 _Allow evil the chance to twist what was once pure,_

 _And old memories will be lost forever more._

 _For the love of a sea son, death must give it's all,_

 _Otherwise Olympus will fall."_

Her lips trembled in shock. As everyone around her sat wide eyed. The images began to fade away and she was left with only her words.

Artemis stood from her table, and nodded at Chiron. Rachel detachedly watched the flurry of movement from the huntresses, worried voices and calls of her name. The only thoughts behind her green eyes of just how, in Hades, they were to survive what lay ahead?

...

 _Luke has been reborn! And he met Percy at a young age (weeps tears of joy). Of course, the Fates will dish-out a little punishment in Luke's new life for the mistakes of his old one. Demigods don't really have good track records with step-fathers. But things will get better, I promise._

 _Just a quick question, is the story moving too fast? Too slow?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Geronimo

**Chapter 4 - Geronimo**

 _Special thanks to_ _ **Em**_ _,_ _ **Zimeli08**_ _,_ _ **godess bubbles**_ _,_ _ **sparkle9510**_ _,_ _ **Raxacoricofallapatoreous**_ _and_ _ **PromgsletPotter**_ _for their feedback. And thank you everyone who followed, or favourited. Blue cookies all around! :)_

 _Notes: Luke's fifteen, Percy/Jack is thirteen. I have a few exams coming up so I can't promise regular updates. But I will try my best. Anyway this is the final build up, last chapter was cute fluff and story development._

 **...**

 **Olympus**

Zeus wearily lent on the side of his throne. Forehead resting in one hand. For once his face reflected his age. The sky churned with his anger. He had no idea who to interrogate first. An uneasy tension twisted and crackled in the air as the Olympians sat in vaulted silence. He'd start with what he knew for certain.

"After all these years," he sighed. "Artemis, tell me, why now have you broken your vow?"

The maiden Goddess fidgeted in her seat, a resentfulness lacing her features. "I don't expect any of you to understand." She spat.

"Do you love him?" Aphrodite interrupted, uncaring as she left Zeus with his mouth hanging half open.

Artemis frowned. "No, I guess I don't really, but we was... charming, for lack of better term, and I weakly allowed curiosity to blind me."

Hermes raised his eyebrow and Apollo quickly caught on.

"That's very unlike you, little sis, wanna tell us the truth now?" The God of the Sun taunted.

Artemis turned on her brother. "How very dare you." She snarled. "I have nothing left to tell, I don't have to reason my actions."

"But here we are, and you have a child to explain." Athena perpetuated.

"He has nothing to do with me. I-"

"I see." Everyone looked to Aphrodite. She wore a disgusted expression, her voice like wispy winter frost. "You were jealous of us."

The Olympians tensed in surprise, and Persephone inhaled sharply. All eyes were on the Goddess of Love.

"Always watching us having children of our own and you had none." She laughed unbelieving, almost hysterical, and cupped a hand over her mouth. "I can't even- I just- "

Composing herself, the Goddesses straightened in her seat. Aphrodite's features contorted briefly as her mind flashed painfully to the her few and precious memories of Jack.

"You wanted to be called mother. You _are_ a mother." She echoed spitefully, as Artemis clenched her fists in anger. "But then the unthinkable happened... you had a _boy_. And you couldn't deal with the humiliation. After hating men for so long, you couldn't let your hate go. So you abandoned him, lied and denied him his existence. That's cruel Artemis, even for you." Aphrodite hissed.

The maiden Goddess scowled, eyes alight with murderous intent. "And while we speak of broken oaths. May I remind the council that it is not just I who should be brought to question. The oracle's prophecy spoke of a _Sea_ son. It can only mean Poseidon's spawn. My betrayal is far less in comparison to the danger he has placed us all in!"

The God of The Sea stood in defence. "I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING, WOMAN!" His voice roared with the sound of waves crashing against rocks.

Artemis lent forwards, practically growling at him.

Poseidon schooled his features. "I've had no demigod children since Percy. I can't deal with any more heartbreak." He looked away mournfully. Flinching in surprise as he felt Hades uncharacteristically place a hand in comfort on his shoulder. His expression quickly shifted to gratitude.

But the Goddess of the Hunt wasn't satisfied at his sincerity. "Don't pretend like you actually cared for the boy, using him as a sympathy tactic. You're pathetic!" She snarled.

Hestia looked up, eyes ablaze like the flames she ruled. "How could you say such a thing?" She hollered at the other Goddess. "You speak as if you don't feel any loss over your huntresses those years ago!"

And with that, the throne room erupted into argument.

Zeus slumped watching as his family ripping each other apart with their words. Only breaking from his thoughts when Hera grabbed his wrist. The Goddess of marriage had stayed unusually quite earlier. And although she spoke normally, no one else, except Hades, heard over the shouting.

"We have gained so much," she insisted, "to not trust Poseidon's word now would destroy all the bonds we have built with him."

Zeus met with his wife's piercing gaze. She was smart, and wiser than any would ever know, but she never asked for credit. Only that he listen to her when it mattered most.

"And be merciful to your daughter." Hera warned. "Longing and envy have caused Artemis to act irresponsibly. But Aphrodite was wrong. It was in her fear of your wrath and disapproval, not her hatred for men, that she rejected her only child." Her eyes grew distant as she thought of Hephaestus. "A damage, I worry, that may be permanent. She has punished herself enough."

The God of the Sky nodded slowly, allowing her words to settle. Understanding crept into his eyes.

"SILENCE!" He boomed. All eyes turned with the sound of his voice. "This prophecy speaks of things that have yet come to pass, they may be a month, year or century from now. There is no certainty. So there is no reason to unjustly accuse and convict." He glanced at Aphrodite, who shrunk away. "But that is no excuse." Zeus turned to his daughter. "Artemis, unlike Poseidon we have proof of your broken oath."

The Goddess' face drained of colour, giving her youthful complexion an ashy pallor.

"However your child poses no threat. So if you swear from this moment on you will again remain faithful to your vow, I see no reason to take action."

The whole room seemed to relax at Zeus' decree and, if only for a second, Hera smiled.

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. "I swear it Father, I swear it on the River Styx."

"Very well." He nodded. "For now I feel this matter should stay within the walls of this room." He waited for the others to nod in reply, Poseidon begrudgingly so. "Moving on."

A dark expression hollowed the God of the sky's face, his voice adopting a serious edge. "If any of you seated here have knowledge to what this new prophecy speaks of, I ask you step forward before it's too late."

The Goddess of Love felt dead inside. She'd overstep a line. Who was she to interrogate Artemis and have pointed a finger? When she herself had shut away any connections to Jack. He was better off at a distance. Something where she knew not. She wasn't even sure what had become of him. Her baby would be nine years old at present, and soon a young man. Sam promised to protect Jack, she just hoped her trust wasn't misplaced.

Seeing the emotions passing over the Goddess' face, Hera raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Do you have something to say, my dear?"

Aphrodite looked up in shock, and bit her lip. Should she tell them? The Moirae had asked she held her tongue, but what did she owe those women anyway? She risked a glance at Poseidon. All the heartache of believing Percy hated him down in Elysium, defined his eyes. When the truth of his- her son's fate was far worse. Lowering her gaze, the Goddess of Love made her decision.

"No, no... Nothing at all."

...

 **Four Years Later**

 **Jackson City, Mississippi**

Inquisitive blue eyes roamed from the front of the bus. Disinterestedly observing the onboard riot that was the morning school run, his gaze ended by the younger boy resting on his shoulder. Noticing the dark smears under half-lidden eyelids, Luke gentle brushed Jack's raven torched hair to the side.

The old school bus rattled, whined and groaned under the weight of forty-two junior high school students. Yellow paint was scuffed and scratched along the outside .While the inside seats had lost their threading at the corners, revealing the discoloured stuffing inside.

Sitting back up, Jack stretched out like a cat.

"Awake yet?" Luke joked.

The thirteen year old boy offered a shy smile and blushed. "Sorry about that." He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his baggy maroon hoodie that covered his hands with the sleeves.

Twisting around, he looked out the dingy rear window. The clouds above had dimmed the sunlight reaching the busy streets of Jackson City. Small bursts of luminosity broke through the grey blanket, but it wasn't enough to change the dreary morning mood. The phone in his pocket buzzed, pulling it out he dully looked at the screen.

Luke turned to stare out the window as cars raged past. He sighed, glancing at Jack, and soaked in every detail. A blush blossomed on the fifteen year old's cheeks. Jack always smelt wonderful, like salty sea air and rainstorms. Seeing his reflection in the opposite window, Luke quickly tried to hide the redness on his face.

"Jack?" He called, waking the younger boy from his daydream.

He yawned again. "... Yeah, what is it Luke?"

Just hearing Jack say his name made the older boy feel calm and relaxed. He leaned further into his seat. "You seem kinda distant, anything on your mind?"

He paused. "Not really..."

"Well, what is it then?" Luke said, folding his arms. "Come on, you can tell me."

Jack sighed and stared down at the bus floor. Absently he played with the hems of his hoodie. "It's just, well... my dad, he's always away on business trips, I've told you before... But... I barely ever see him..."

Closing his eyes, Jack leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. "It's just that... I'm tired of being his second choice, you know? Sometimes he acts like I don't exist."

A mischievous smile tugged on Luke's lips, and the words sort of slipped out. "We could run away together." He said quietly.

"Would you really?"

The blonde's eyes widened at the response, he looks down at the younger boy. Who had now sat with his body twisting at an angle to face him, one leg pulled up and hooked under the other.

"Would you really run away with me?" The innocence in his sea green eyes, caused Luke to blush lightly again.

"I'd do anything for you." He confessed.

Jack smirked. "We'd have to plan it first." He said playfully, nudging Luke's arm. Clearly teasing his friend, believing it to be some sort of joke. "Why so sudden?"

The blonde's stomach dropped, he'd hoped Jack had been serious.

"I've had it with my parents." Luke admitted. "My stepdad came home drunk again last night... Tried to beat the shit out of me," he said in a hushed voice. "Would have succeed too if I hadn't jumped straight out the window."

Horror plastered Jack's face. "Dude, where did you stay?"

Luke shrugged. "In a park, no big deal. I came home early this morning to get ready for school, and found the bastard out cold on the kitchen floor."

"No big deal!" Jack's whispers raised in volume, causing a few heads to turn. He waited from them to lose interest in their conversation, before continuing.

A frown scorched Jack's features, grabbing Luke's arm he moved to look directly into his eyes.

"Luke, if that ever happens again, I want to promise you'll came find me, okay?"

The older boy's legs felt weak although he was sitting down. He nodded absentmindedly, feeling compelled to do exactly as Jack had asked of him.

"Good. Okay, okay, but... what about your mom?"

"She's barely at home anymore." Luke breathed, he felt his lips moving to answer but his brain hadn't quite caught up. "I know she's cheating, she walks in the door smelling of other men. I get the feeling she knows what her husband's been doing, but doesn't care."

Damn it, he hadn't meant to say that much, he didn't want to bother Jack with his problems. Luke still felt a bit light-headed, he shook himself from his daze. Why did Jack always have this effect on him? "I think he takes her unfaithfulness out on me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like hell I'd do that." He growled angrily. His frustration wasn't meant to be aimed at Jack, truly he was annoyed at himself for not keeping his bloody mouth shut. "I can take care of this by myself!"

"Well," Jack voice dripped with sarcasm. "You've obliviously got the whole situation under control, you don't need me either!" Crossing his arms, he shuffled to face the other way.

Their fight had pulled the other boy's attention. Raiden turned from his seat in front of the pair and slipped off his green headphones. He looked to Luke for the details. After receiving a minimalistic response, he decided to question Jack. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jack huffed, arms crossed in a sulk.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me, Jay." Raiden replied.

"It's nothing," Luke confirmed. "Look, I didn't mean it like that, Jack. I do need you, I just don't need them. I can deal with this. I just need you to trust me?"

Raiden looked back to the upset expression on Jack's face, and watched it turn to a smile. "Of course, thief boy."

A sudden jerk forwards forced them to abruptly finish their conversation, as the bus stuttered to a stop. The immediate hive of activity quickly caused the ordeal to be forgotten, as the boys grabbed their bags.

"You ready to waste another day of your life?" Raiden asked in deadpan, as the two watched Luke walk away to join his peers.

Jack eyes dulled as he scanned the worn rectangular building, "As I'll ever be."

...

 **Camp Half-Blood**

The son of Hephaestus launched the his hammer square centre at the anvil. Embers of hot metal flared up brazing his smoked-blacken clothes. Through tinted goggles he watched Clarisse approach. She kept her distance at first, eyeing the lively blast furnace behind him. But as the flames died down she moved closer, lent against a wooden support beam and crossed her arms.

"You know, this probably wasn't the best material to have built a blacksmith's shop from."

Leo breathed a laugh. "Well, I'm being extra careful. Do ya think Percy would've told me off?" He winked.

"Only if you manage to burn down one of the Cabins." She teased. Leo stuck out his tongue at her.

The daughter of Ares smiled and looked across the Camp. "So Morderd's actually the son of Artemis, eh? Can you believe it? I mean, no wonder Zeus was pissed."

"For real?" Leo's eyes widened in surprise. "But he's been staying in Hermes cabin for four years! Artemis should've claimed him when he arrived!"

Clarisse nodded and looked back at him. Watching as he put the hammer down, and pulled his goggles off to see her more clearly. "Absolutely. But apparently even though she broke her vow, Zeus let it go."

"No way." Leo voiced his amazement. "What caused him to change his mind?"

"Not sure. Think it was the prophecy? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Do you wanna know the strangest part?" Leo asked, folding his arms. "Lord Poseidon still swears blind he hasn't had any child since the war."

Clarisse looked unconvinced. "Yet, he lied and never claimed Percy until he arrived at Camp. Who's to say, he doesn't have another son hidden somewhere?"

"That's debatable." Leo hummed. "But what about the other parts of the prophecy?" He watched as the daughter of Ares moved to examine the various tools laid out on the far work bench.

"It's no secret. The whole Camp was in the pavilion at the time. So naturally everyone has their own interpretation. But 'death must give it's all'." She quoted. "Well, that's obviously referring to Nico or Hazel."

Clarisse turned to face him and lent against the bench, her hands behind her back.

Pulling off his gloves, Leo walked to the bench opposite and sat down. He appeared thoughtful. "I think the 'old memories' part is something from before the war."

"Who knows?" She sighed. "Even Rachel's unsure. Still, Olympus' destruction is uncertain. If the prophecy truly refers to Hazel or Nico, then no matter what we do, in the end all our lives will rest in one of their hands."

Leo smirked. "No wondered the Ghost King looks paler than normal these days."

"It's not funny!" She snapped harshly.

He reeled back, flinching at her sudden change in tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Clarisse splattered. "It's just... Just think how anxious we all are four years on and we're not even mentioned. Nico's been troubled ever since that night."

Leo sighed. "...Man, what a mess."

"The Fates really know how to drop us in it."

He chuckled. "I'm starting to understand how Percy always felt."

Clarisse gave the son of Hephaestus a gentle look. "I'm glad I have you, Leo."

"What?"

The daughter of Ares closed her eyes, tilting her head to the sky.

"I mean you talk so openly, unlike everyone else." She smiled sadly. "You don't treat Percy's name like poison."

...

 **Jackson City**

The January day had quickly grown cold. And an eerie mist had settle over the majority of town. Luke briskly walked the down the sidewalk to his house. As reluctant as he was to go home, at least it would be warm and out of this weather. The sky above had darken considerable in the last hour, and the street lights flickered in a pathetic attempt to stay on.

His pace hastened when he heard footsteps behind him. This wasn't a great neighbourhood so he didn't want take that chance.

Turning quickly Luke sprinted up his front drive and slammed the door. Crouching down, he looked out the broken letterbox to see a tall man stop outside his house. He stood at the fresh-hold between their mangled barbwire fence, dead lawn and pavement. Slowly the man looked around, then inhaled deeply.

"I smell demigod." He said to himself, voice deep and scratchy.

 _That proves it,_ Luke sighed. _The guys must be on drugs_. Flipping the letterbox shut, he got up and made a beeline for his bedroom.

...

At first Luke didn't know what had hit him. One moment he was standing ready to lock his bedroom door, and the next he was doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain.

Blue eyes looked up into drunken crazed ones. "Please, stop." Luke pleaded at his stepdad, half winded from the blow. The man pulled the young boy up by the front of his shirt. And landed two square punches to his face. Blood dripped down from the fresh cut at the bridge of Luke's nose, while he felt his mouth fill with warm saltiness, covering his teeth.

"She's cheating on me! I know it, I know it, I knew it- it's all your fault!" He screamed, punching Luke's in the face at every pause. Even harder at the word 'your'.

"Tony, please, no- I haven't done anything- I'm not her." Luke spluttered, but was interrupted as his stepdad threw him against the drywall, leaving a dent. The man stumbled over and kicked him square in the stomach.

"You're a FUCKING PIECE OF CRAP! No one wants you, not me, not your mother, you're worthless!" He yelled, again kicking Luke in the chest once, twice, a third time. His bones ached, and every breath was wheezed out. It was on the fourth strike, Luke heard his ribs crack.

"I'm- sorry. Just stop, please-" Luke cried, tears streaming down his face. He hated being weak. One day he would beat the man senseless and run him through with a knife. Maybe even finish stepdad's pointless existence with a gun to the head? Luke tried to shut out the senseless pain. Where was his good for nothing mum?

Tony grabbed the younger boy by the front of his shirt again, lifting him up of the ground. "I'm going to end you."

Luke glared and winced as the man raised his hand to strike him again. "Well, I'm going to kill you." He whispered, smiling manically blood dripping from his lips.

The intoxicated man scowled wickedly, "I'll never give you the chance, boy." He spat.

But he was too late, as Luke twisted out of Tony's hold, and slipped on his hands and knees. He coughed on his own blood, sputtering with each breath.

"Wha-" Tony said in surprise, but quickly went to kick the fifteen year old boy.

Luke scrambled to his feet, ramming into his attacker. His stepfather lost his balance in his drunk state, and fell to the floor with a THUD. Taking a few heavy breaths, Luke waited for Tony to get up. When he stayed unmoving, the boy rushed to his feet again.

Grabbing his rucksack he stuffed everything he owned (which wasn't much) inside. A few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, photographs, his favourite book and a toothbrush. You get the picture.

Tears burnt his eyes, as he used his sleeves to wipe them away. Anger bubbled in his veins as he looked at the unconscious man on his bedroom floor. His chest was tender with every movement, and the cuts on his face strung like acid. Clenching his teeth, he kicked the man in the stomach. Tony groaned causing Luke in wench back in fear, and run.

One designation imprinted in his mind.

...

Luke rung the doorbell, once, twice, three times. And waited. No answer. He kicked the white wooden frame in frustration. Jack had promised to be by his side, and now where was he when he needed him? Luke looked around at the quiet street, big houses with many cars. A safe neighbourhood. Sometimes he wondered what Jack really complained about.

The night air sent chills across his skin. Pulling his hood up, he took one last glance at the front door, before walking away. The mist hadn't quite made it to this part of the town, but it was heading this way. Luke continued down the dimly lit street, hands in his pockets.

His ribs ached with each step, but he'd just about managed to clean the blood off his face. Not even ten minutes of walking, and the sky had grown much darker. Luke paused when he heard the rhythmic sound of swinging rusty metal chains.

With the few street lights that actually worked, Luke could make out an abandon playground. Fence panels kicked out, graffiti over slides and climbing walls. The roundabout tilted dangerously to one side, while the missing pivot in the seesaw left it to hang eerily balanced. The entire park was overgrown, weeds and ivy scaling the jungle gym. Considerably out of place for such an affluent area. But he had been wrong, not completely abandoned.

A figure sat on a swing towards the far end, legs dangling and body slumped to one side.

He was tempted to carry on walking, head down and angrily kicking stones out of his path. But then Luke's brain sparked with recognition. Same maroon hoodie and black jeans like this morning... Jack?

Carefully of out-cropping wooden spikes, he pushed himself through half missing, broken fence. The night breeze pushing him back on his approach. He struggled past the overgrowth towards the swings, only to find the boy somehow asleep in that awkward position. Resting his hand on Jack's shoulder, Luke gently shook his friend awake.

The reaction was instantaneous. Jack flinched and jumped up from the swing, almost bashing their heads together in the process. He stumbled backwards, landing on his back.

"Hey, hey, hey... calm down, mate."

Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "... Luke?"

"Yeah, man. It's me. What you doing out here?" Luke crouched down beside him.

The younger boy seemed to draw into himself. "My dad," he whispered, standing with Luke's help then falling back to sit on the swing. Luke sat on the one next to him, throwing his rucksack to the side. "I think, I think he forgot that I was even coming home."

"What?!"

"He locked the door, when I arrived I couldn't get in." Jack explained. "I- I don't want to go back."

"You'd make a terrible thief, you know?" Luke joked, trying to light up the mood. "Unable to break into your own home."

Jack shrugged him off, "what about you, why are you here? Better yet, how did you get here. Buses stopped running an hour ago."

"I ran."

"Excuse me?"

"I ran the whole way."

"For real?!"

"Yes."

"But that's almost eight miles, how are you not exhausted?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm a good runner."

"What- How- You-" Jack took a breath to compose himself. "How did you find me?"

"I've got sensitive ears. I could hear you snoring." Luke smirked, affectionately ruffling the younger boy's black hair.

"Oh really?" He drawled sarcastically, laughing at Luke's attempt of a serious expression. He quietened and studied the ground. The pair sat in silence for a while, neither having to say anything - they just, understood the need to calm down.

"...Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah, man?"

A moment hesitation lingered on Jack's tongue, as his breaths kissed his lips. "You still, you know... wanna run away together?" He finished quietly.

Luke sat frozen, the shock settling in his stomach. "Really?"

"I'm not joking." He said solemnly.

"You're gonna need to take some stuff with you." Luke planned, turning to fully face Jack.

"Like what?"

"Clothes, money, food, anything you don't want to leave behind."

"How? I can't even get into my own house." Jack said miserably, resting his head on one of the swing's supporting chains.

"No, you're pretty useless crook." Luke scoffed, making Jack huff in fake annoyance. He heard the chains rattle again and blushed as a familiar weight slumped against his shoulder.

Luke felt his inside turned to liquid. Being this close and alone... No, that wasn't fair. Jack's vulnerability wasn't an opportunity to impose his feelings. But as the night breeze carried the younger's irresistible scent, he felt his chest tighten. His body went to into automatic as his hands rested gentle on Jack's cheeks pulling him close.

"Luke? What-"

He brushes his lips over his counterparts, connecting lightly. Each shallow breath drowned in the draw of the other. He tastes like the rain. Flesh rain with the scent of falling to the earth. And then salty like the sea, wild and untameable. It's incredible but it's not fair. He feels Jack tense in his hold, and lets go.

"I'm sorry." Luke whispers, averting his gaze.

Jack remained immobile, eyes dazed.

Clearing his throat, Luke back tracked to their conversation before. "But I can." Jack still didn't respond.

"Errrrrr, Jack?"

The younger boy looked up and hummed. "Yeah?"

"I can break into your house."

The sea green eyed boy raised an eyebrow, a smile crept onto his face. "Let's go then." He said jumping from his seat, causing the swing to spin about in his wake. Without a second thought, Luke got up, grabbed his bag, and followed the other back the way he came.

Both excitement and uncertainty pumping through his veins.

...

Jack's eyes widen as Luke pulled a flip knife from his pocket, and slid it between the window frame. The lights were off, so his dad had probably gone to bed.

The sound of a latch snapping, and Luke turned around with a grin on his face. While Jack looked completely unamused.

Luke twirled the knife with his fingers. Earning him a light slap on the back of the his head. "Don't get too cocky. This isn't a very admiral skill set to have." Jack scolded in a playful tone.

"Maybe so, but where would we be, if I couldn't do all this?" Luke asked rhetorically, and laughed as his partner in crime rolled his eyes.

Jack pushed past the blonde and pulled the window open. The two boys climbed through into the darkened lounge.

"Wait here, thief boy. I'll go up and grab my things. Then we can leave." Jack instructed, while Luke nodded, vacantly looking around the room.

He left the older boy, distractedly tapping on the glass fish tank. Creeping up the dark and shadowed stairs, Jack tugged his duffle bag off the banister. He continued, reaching the landing and tip-toeing down the corridor to his room.

Butterflies swarmed his stomach. Where would they go? Where would they stay? A nervousness erupted in his chest, travelling along his arms, causing his fingers to shake. Jack steadies himself, leaning against the wall. Clutching the material over his heart, he slows his raging breaths.

Because... _Because..._ Luke had kissed him.

Yanking the wardrobe doors open, he stepped back and skimmed over the clothes inside. Jack lifted his fingers lightly to his lips, still tasting what had only been a moment. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Since that day at the beach, he'd trusted Luke like a brother. He didn't think he could give more. He didn't know there could be more.

Removing a few pairs of boxers, some black and blue trousers, a couple of t-shirts and hoodies. He then stuffed his haul into the bag. Next Jack grabbed his wallet, his fingers flickered across the notes - two hundred and eighty dollars. That's plenty to get them as far as possible from this place.

Jack pulled off his sneakers. Placing them in his bag, before slipping in a pair of black army style boots. Much better for walking long distances in cold weather. He searched for his second pair of dark brown ones for Luke.

In truth, there wasn't much else he wanted to take. Jack vacantly looked over his dark room, eyes snapping to small wooden chest on his windowsill.

Sighing, he reached over to open the box. Revealing a silver chained necklace, with a charm symbol of the Roman Goddess Venus, sitting in the middle. The only gift, he had ever received from his absent mother.

Jack slipped the necklace on and tucked it under his shirt, allowing his uncertain heart to settle. Pulling his duffle bag over his right shoulder, he then grabbed the brown boots in one hand and headed back down to Luke.

Jack searched the empty lounge, "Luke..." He whined, "where'd you go?"

"I'm in the Kitchen." Luke called back. The reply was accompanied by a loud BANG and a few muttered curse words. Jack sniggered imaging the older boy walking into an open cabinet door.

"Quiet, my Dad's still asleep." He hushed.

"I've got some things for us to eat," Luke explained, "but you might want to take as much as you can as well."

Luke walked back in with an assortment of bagged snacks and canned drinks in his arms. "Here, you can carry these," he said, emptying half into Jack's open duffle bag.

"Thanks, these are for you." The raven haired boy smiled, holding up the boots. "We're almost the same size, so they should fit."

"Great man, I owe you." Luke said taking them from Jack, and sat down to put them on.

"So..." Jack begun, sitting opposite his friend, "any place in particular where'd you like to go?" Excitement laced his voice.

Luke buckled up the boots, and grinned. "I've always wanted to go to San Francisco."

"Really?" Jack whispered bewilderedly. "I was born there, it's where my parents met."

"All the more reason." Luke winked. But just as he stood up, the whaling of sirens sounded outside.

"Crap," Jack cursed. "One of the neighbours must have saw us and called the police."

"But this is your house."

"So what?" He snapped. "When they walk in here, and see our bags. Don't you think that won't be slightly suspicious?"

"Good point." Luke agreed, brushing his hand through his hair.

There was a brief pause, and the two made eye contact. An unspoken thought between them. And both boys made a dash for the window. A banging sound came from the front door. "Open up, this is the police!"

"Geronimo," Luke breathed, as they touched down on the earth outside the window ledge.

"Be quiet," Jack whispered, waving his hand for them both to get low.

Crouching down, the pair watched from the side of the house as two officers broke down the front door and walked in. "Fuck, now's our chance," he said to Luke. The two runneraways scrambled to their feet, and took off.

Jack laughed hysterically, but chocked the moment Luke grabbed his hand. A deep scarlet decorated his well defined features. He almost stumbled over in surprise, causing Luke to snicker. Jack watched with a faraway gaze as the older boy practically dragged him forward, as he fell behind.

"We can't get caught now." Luke said, encouraging him to keep up.

"How... How are... you so, so... fast?" Jack panted.

"Always been." Luke smiled back, as the two disappearing into the night. Unsuspecting of just how much their choice would change their lives forever.

...

 _Well done for finishing the chapter! Just as a side note, Luke has been reborn as a demigod again to none other than Hermes. I gave a few hints throughout this chapter and the ones before, tell me if you guessed? :) Xx_

 _I want to apologise for waiting so long to update, at 5500 words this chapter is the longest so far, and was quite difficult to write._


	5. Chapter 5 - Greeks or Romans

**For The Love Of A Sea's Son**

 _Sorry for not updating in what seems like forever, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story so far. Your support keeps me inspired :) I know there's lots of questions, but I can't answer many of them without spoiling the plot._

 _Warnings: Swearing, blood_

 **Chapter 5 - Greeks and Romans**

 **...**

Nico was ninety-five percent done with today. Week. Month. _Whatever_. Monsters of both the Greek and Roman kind had been patrolling San Francisco like sharks with the taste of blood. And with every hour that passed they seemed to be circling closer and closer to Camp Jupiter's boarders.

Not great. Especially with more and more demigods turning up all over the country, and a prophecy still lingering over their heads that makes as much sense as it did four years ago. Nico sighed. The rumours shared amongst forest nymphs and satyrs sounded as if Camp Half-Blood wasn't fairing any better.

Something had the Monster relied up and agitated. Eagerly searching out any and all demigods in their local vicinity and further. The son of Hades had taken down so many, he worried the slashing had dulled his sword's blade. They seemed to be hunting in group, when one attacked, three or four weren't far behind.

And that was a _very_ dangerous prospect. Their planned, almost strategic, encounters was fast becoming Nico's greatest concern. _Because_ , it was co-ordinated. Monsters don't work together, they don't hunt it packs like this, never before had he seen a Cyclops and empousa fight side by side, while not until last week anyway. Their behaviour _only_ means on thing. Someone, something was intentionally searching for the Camps, and using the monsters to do so.

 **...**

 **Two Days Later**

 **San Francisco**

Tired, worn out, spent and utterly dead on their feet. The two boys were limping, falling, stumbling, dragging themselves along. San Francisco's bitter winter breeze cut deep into their exposed flesh, making their movements slow and sluggish.

Strangers flash them odd looks, but on the whole, they are completely ignored. Some things never change. At last Luke heaves Jack into a narrow side alley, and the younger boy lets himself drop bonelessly to the ground. His breaths come out strangled and wheezy.

The world tilts as Jack struggles with himself to stand back up, but his attempts are futile. Desperately, he looks up to see Luke leaning over, resting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"Wait... here..." Luke pants, pushing himself upright as he attempts to stand straight again. "Hide." He commands. Jack sleepily nods, eyes widening in fear releasing Luke intends to leave him.

"Wait." He meekly grabs the sleeve of Luke's jacket.

The older brushes off his weak hold. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Luke looked out down the busy street from left to right, before slipping away. Glancing behind at their stalker, Luke checked he hadn't seen them disappear into the alley, and only himself return.

That night they had made it to the outskirts of the city, waited till three o'clock in the morning for the night bus. Luke remembers how they sat on the sidewalk.

 _Freezing, Jack had lent against him for support as shivers consumed his body. He had been cold and exhausted, barely managing to keep his eyes open and fighting the need to sleep. Luke had reassured the younger boy there was no reason stay awake, that he was fine keeping watch while they waited for their ride. But Jack had stubbornly refused to leave him alone while he slept. It meant neither of the them had gotten any rest in the last two days of travelling. Hopping from ride to ride, and sleeping with one eye open._

 _However, their lives never could be that simple. God wouldn't let them just escape. Within the first ten minutes of boarding the second night bus, already having Jack curled up on the window seat and snuggled into his side, Luke had noticed some stranger with his hood up. At first he had ignored the guy. But has the journey progressed, the stranger seemed more and more agitated. He kept watching them in the rear-view mirrors._

 _The guy followed them off and on every bus in-between from Jackson to the busy streets of San Francisco._

Luke sighed.

A couple of hours wasted aimlessly turning every corner, running every traffic light in order to lose the hooded weirdo, and they finally succeeded. But just as one chase ended, another began. And suddenly they were being followed by someone different. A man with a foul stench and clothes with one too many stains to be deemed expectable to wear in public. Their second stalker had been more persistent. Relentless even.

Maybe he should of sought help. But neither him nor Jack could risk tangling with the authorities. They were already runaways. He sarcastically played out scenarios in his head where anyone, but Raiden, had noticed their absence. Each seemed more stupid and less likely than the next.

Luke run his fingers through his spiked blonde hair in uncertainty. His plan, kinda, maybe, actually ended with them arriving at San Francisco. At the time he just wanted to get as far away from Jackson as realistically possible, and the ocean had just temporarily stopped him from going further. If it hadn't been from the weirdo on the bus, and now the other guy chasing them across the city, Luke would of tried to find a decent place to stay. There are plenty of charities who helped out street kids. But the one last thorn in his side reminded.

Circling the fifteen year old like a hungry predictor, the man pushed him further and further away from Jack with each street.

 _'Damn you.'_ Luke thought, catching a glimpse of the man's reflection in a shop window. _'Damn you to hell.'_

The never ending maze of San Francisco, gave the illusion one could hide in the crowds. Luke face twisted with frustration, as the guy pulled down his hood.

 _'What the fuck?!'_

It was the druggie from two days ago. The same creep who chased him down the street to his ex-home. _'I want demigods, or something?'_ How was he even here? Luke knew he'd have to lead the freak away from Jack, the guy seemed to have some sixth sense to his presence.

Pulling up the collar of his dark overcoat, Luke turned on his heel and looked directly into the eyes of their stalker. The man's eyes flickered to the blonde boy and bulged. A slimy, unnaturally long tongue licked his chapped lips, causing Luke to flinch in shock.

 _'What the actual fuck? This man was some kind of monster? Because there's no... No actual way..'_

Stepping a few paces backwards, fear overpowered Luke's mind and paralysed his body. He was going to die. Each breath fell short, intensifying the ache in his chest. A nauseous dizziness swarmed his stomach, as bile crawled up his throat. His senses spiked. Suddenly he was all too aware that no one else in the street had noticed. People were walking past the man, no -monster without batting an eyelid. Cars drove on oblivious of his peril. As if... As if they _couldn't_ see. Luke's barely able inhale, his lungs had almost completely given up. He was going mad and he was going to die.

No, no he needed to move - _now_! He had to get back to Jack. The muscles in legs spasmed causing his boots scuffed the pavement. But his resolve faltered, there was no one, no one in this world who would help them. Jack and him, they only had each other.

Something clamped tightly around his shaking frame. Luke flinched, looking down on impulse. _He'd been trembling?_ He hadn't realised. A hand pulled his wrist up to eye level and Luke instantly tracks the movement, forcing him to look directly into a worried hazel eyes. Luke forgets to breath. It's the guy who had been following them on the buses. Yet, closer up he looked no more than Luke's age.

"What the Hades, man? That's a Cyclops. Move now!" He orders.

"Who are you?" The blonde questioned.

The guy shook his head frantically. "Doesn't matter. Just run!" He yelled, pulling Luke forward.

The fifteen year old took off in a sprint, led by the hooded boy as the man- monster- Cyclops followed in close pursuit.

 **...**

A whimper of exhaustion escaped through his dry lips, a final hopeless cry for help. Jack shivered as the wind tunnelled down the narrow grimy alley, and rainwater laced down worn brick walls. The cold entwines around his body, forging it's way to his bones. One last time he searches the faces of passersby for Luke. Nothing. Only uncaring strangers.

Jack forces his tired eyes shut, only to find more darkness. Time drifts. As he falls into a doze, the sounds of ambulance sirens rushing past abruptly awakens the thirteen year old.

Blinded by electric blue and harsh red, his visions greys and burns into his brain. Lights slice their path through the dark alley, colouring the thinning rain. His damp clothes cling uncomfortable to his skin. Holding his arm up to shield his sensitive eyes, Jack noticed a dreadful smell. Something akin to the intestines of a fish on the verge of spoiling.

He stared aimlessly at the neglect caked floor, hoping Luke would come back soon. Still not quite believing his best friend had left him here.

Pulling his legs to his chest, Jack allowed his head to drop onto his knees. He focused on the sound of car engines and near-silent fine rain.

 _THUD... THUD... THUD..._

Curiously, Jack lifted his head as he hears the sound of boots dragged along concrete.

"Luke...?" He weakly calls out. But there's no reply.

 _'_ _Get up!'_

A panicked female voice resonates in his mind, bouncing between the walls of his skull. With a new found strength, Jack immediately hauled himself to his feet. He can almost sense what's coming, a _monster_.

 _'Run.'_

The beautifully sweet voice commands, and Jack doesn't even think. He just moves.

Quickening his pace, footsteps trailed after him. Two different sets. There are two strangers following him. He needed to escape. Liquid panic pulsed in his veins, and surged round his body. Pure terror fused with realisation, as tears leak from his eyes. Luke would never be able to find him again.

Another street, another turn. Unknown faces and flashing lights. His pitiful breaths, left small clouds of vapour in the air. As the world turned deadly quiet, he stumbled hazily forward. The little drive he had dwindling with the waves of exhaustion.

Falling to his knees, Jack gripped his painful chest. Hearing his heart as it kicked against his ribcage, he wondered if it was desperate to escape in fear of dying in this body. The sound are enough to ground him into the here and now. And in the here and now, there's no sounds, not the white noise of passersby or the flap of scuttling pigeon.

Just an eerie fog settling over the buildings behind him.

Jack glanced back and almost had a heart attack. His pursuers were tall, _really_ _tall_ and had a pair of eyes between them. Gapping, he let his mouth hang open in shock. Their piercing gazes locked on to his exhausted form.

Shaking himself from his stupor, Jack had to run. Another street, another turn. Lost. He was completely and unquestionable lost. A sign passed by as he runs.

 ** _'Caldecott Tunnel Up Ahead'_**

Perfect. Maybe he could hide in there? He stopped to look around, each breath racked his body. Strange, there had been people on bridge and now no one was around. He saw a small service tunnel inside. But it's too late, a hand grabbed his shoulder and gripped the material tight.

"Such a _lovely,_ sweet smell. I'm surprised no one picked you up sooner." Taunted a cruel voice.

Jack was roughly spun round by the collar of his hoodie. He stared directly into one abnormally large centred eye.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping ya apart, demigod." Promised the monster.

Jack's whole body shook. "Please... Don't-" He begged.

 _What the hell was going on?_ Two days ago he'd been ready to take on the world with Luke. Everything he was afraid of, the things he knew, the things he didn't, the things he couldn't control. They had been left behind in Jackson. But now he was staring at a monster, staring at death. Like it was normal for your life to be taken away so easily. He wanted to see Luke one more time. Ask what that kiss had meant. Why it felt _right_ , _wrong_ , _good, bad, perfect, strange_ -all at once?

His attacker harshly slapped him across the face. "Don't ya _dare_ try to use that charm tongue on me, punk."

And before Jack could even blink, he was thrown twenty feet across the road. His head collided with the side curve with a _CRACK_. He tried to stand, only to stumble back down on his side. A warm stickiness tickled down his forehead. And his head felt heavy, like he was stuffed full of cotton-wool. He can't remember what he's been doing. He swivelled, and pivoted on the floor. Something's wrong. Something's _really_ wrong. In one last attempt he managed to hull himself up, only to slump awkwardly against a curving wall in the tunnel.

His vision bled white, and he can only surrender to the numbness as he knelt over onto his stomach. His mouth became too agitated to be able to intake any oxygen. He writhed around blindly for what could have been forever. His head gradually grew more painful, thumping in rhythm with his heart. Each pulse spinning his vision further into a unrecognisable haze.

Tired, Jack gave up and laid there staring at the sky -no, tunnel ceiling. When suddenly, the ground begun to shake. At first Jack didn't quite register what was going on... _Earthquake_? _Perhaps_.

The anguished yell from his attackers, drained out into white noise. Then silence. The shaking stops, and the cracks in the ground he hadn't noticed begun to reseal themselves. Footsteps pound on the concrete, drumming into his ears. The blurry image of brown eyes and pale skin skated across his vision, before everything falls completely out of focus. A salty tanginess flooded his mouth. It's unpleasant. He tried to breath, but the liquid gets in the way. He's coughing, spluttering, chocking with little awareness of his situation.

 _Luke_.

He needs Luke. Why isn't he here? Jack can't remember.

The bright distortion of colours mix in his eyes before an overpowering black takes hold. It blocks out the world and pushes him underwater. Sounds of rain seem distant. The growing cold and wetness against his skin was all too uncomfortable. The feeling almost drags Jack deeper in the abyss, when a sudden change in height momentarily shocks him from his stupor. Dark smoke wrap itself around his limp body. The person holding him in their arms tightens his grip. He feels safe. Jack hopes it's Luke.

 **...**

In all honestly, wandering around the entrance to Camp Jupiter in broad daylight, may not have been the smartest idea. But the shadows hid him well and the heavy mist settling in the air alerted the immortal son of Hades that something big was coming this way. So when some brat went flying past, he was in part, quite shocked. The boy landed heavily of the roadside, his head slanging on the concrete. Nico cringed at the sound, and couldn't help but think he'd found it. Two Cyclops, this close to Camp Jupiter's entrance. _Did they have a death wish?_

Nico glanced back to the younger boy and sympathetically watched as he painstakingly tried to stand, failed, then rested against the tunnel wall. He tried to stand again, then finally fell into his back where he remained unmoving. But there was nothing he could do for him yet.

"I'll give to you a fair warning." The son of Hades practically growled at the Cyclops.

The two monsters spun round finally noticing his presence. _Gods they could be stupid._ Nico commentated to himself.

One smirked wickedly. "Two demigods for the price of one. It's our lucky day."

Nico rolled his eyes and smirked. "Turn around and walk away, or answer to my sister."

"Don't see anyon' here but ya boy, ya must think us stupid." He snarled.

 _'Oh, they have no idea.'_ Thought Nico.

A playful smile tugged on his lips. "I take it's a no then?" Holding his hand out, the Ghost King let his powers run wild. The ground shook with the rage of damned souls, opening up to his father's Kingdom below. The monster never stood a chance. He watched satisfied as their faces fell comically, and they futilely attempted to scramble away as cracks in the Earth.

Nico raised his hand and waved goodbye. "I'm gonna let Bianca deal with you, tell her I said hi." His voice remained casual, as if he was simply requesting a small favour. But his face expressed his relish at their horrified expressions.

Their anguished screams faded into distance and disappeared completely as the fissures closed. The smirk on his lips quickly fell away and Nico turned his attention to the semi-conscious boy across the street. He'd taken quite a beating. Rushing over, he knelt down beside the wounded boy. Sure, he was no son of Apollo, but the deep gash at the top of the boy's head made him seriously concerned.

Snapping his fingers in front of the boy's half-lidded, but in receiving no response, Nico grew only more concerned. Definitely concussed. There was an eerily familiarity about his features. Something stirred deep in Nico's heart as a name, he'd long tried to forget, comes too close to being remembered. The son of Hades clenched his fist. The prophecy, the rise in monster sightings and attacks, the tension between the Camps - everything weighed down on his shoulders. Crushing him like the sky.

The blood on the boy's lips did not go unnoticed either as Nico gathered him in his arms. The son of Hades called forth his trusted shadows and pictured the Camp's infirmary in his head. Cyclops' don't just hunt anyone, they hunt demigods. Nico sighed, yet another child who would suffer because of an absent Godly parent. The tunnel vanished from his sight and instantly he stood face to face with the Apollo campers.

 **...**

 **Review and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lost and Found

**_CH6 - For The Love Of A Sea Son_**

 ** _Chapter 6 -_**

 _Notes: Thank you everyone who has followed and favourited! Special thanks to_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **mstracythan**_ _,_ _ **bimbomb**_ _,_ _ **Raxacoricofallapatoreous**_ _,_ _ **zimeli08**_ _,_ _ **wcespedes12**_ _,_ _ **Deathbreath999**_ _, and_ _ **Psyche Castle**_ _for your reviews._

 _I'm sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long! x_

 _._..

"I think- ...I think we've lost him." The other boy wheezed out between shallow gasps for air. He slowly moved to sit down on a park bench, wincing at the ache in his muscles.

Leaning over slightly, with his hands on his knees, Luke looked over to the stranger who had saved him. The boy sat with his eyes closed and head towards the sky, each laboured breath becoming steadier with every inhale. After a few moments, he straightened his posture to face Luke, his chest still moving heavily up and down. "Listen, we're got to keep moving, otherwise he'll find us again."

He stood and offered his hand to pull the blond to his feet.

Luke shook his head. "Start explaining. I'm not going any further until you tell me who are you?"

The brown haired boy struggled with himself before sighing. "I'm a satyr."

"A what?"

"A Satyr. Like a guardian. I was sent to rescue you." He explained, fidgeting nervously.

Luke blinked and backed away. "Well, it was nice meeting you, have a good life."

The boy stepped forward, holding up his hands. "No, no, no wait- really I am! That monster, he was chasing you! You're a demigod."

"Excuse me?" Luke sneered. This guy was crazy, and standing here discussing crazy was wasting his time.

"Half-god, half-mortal. I'm amazed you manage to survive this long on your own!"

He wasn't alone- he'd been with- "Jack! I've got to find to my friend. I left him behind. He's got black hair, green seas, and about this height. Do you remember the alley I went into?" Luke held his hand just above his shoulder.

Confusion washed over the other boy's face. "Alley?... No, sorry mate. I swear I only saw you in the street back there. So, I- Wait! You can't go back." He said grabbing Luke's arm as the taller boy turned to leave.

"And you'll stop me?" The blond challenged.

"No, please, it's dangerous. I'll get someone- one brethren to find him." He begged.

"Get **lost**!" Luke yelled, pulling away from his grip. "I have to go back, I promised. I can't leave him, not on his own."

The satyr grasped at straws. "Your friend- _Jack_?"

Luke nodded at the question.

"Is only mortal! If you go back, that monster will hunt both of you. The Cyclops will tear you both limb from limb without mercy. He's safer away from you."

" _You're mad!_ " The blond accused.

"Then you're just as mad as me, because you saw through the mist, saw what it really looks like! When everyone else just walked past."

"I-" Luke tried to argue, but the brown-haired boy cut him off.

"You'll get your friend killed. Trust me please. I'll send someone for him. But you have to go to Camp Half-Blood."

" _What?_ "

"A haven for demigods. The boarders are enchanted against monsters like these." The satyr explained.

"There's more- no, wait that's not important at the moment. If I go with you, can Jack stay at this Camp as well?" Luke asked.

The Satyr eyed the blond for a second. "Yes." He said looking away and not quite meeting Luke's gaze. Giving the boy the sneaking suspicion he was lying, and instead decided to trust his instincts.

"I don't believe you." Luke snarled, ready to walk.

"Wait, please, I promise I'll send people to search for your friend. _Please_ , if you leave me now, you will be killed." He pledged.

Luke looked the brown-haired boy up and down, then sighed. He couldn't deny what he had seen, couldn't lie and tell himself this was all some bad dream. Reluctantly, he nodded.

The boy smiled and flipped out a cellphone.

"Hey, Reyna. Yeah, it's me. Do ya think you could do me a small favour?"

A sigh sounded on the other side on the line, but a grin lit the satyr's face.

"Thanks, I owe you one. Is Nico at Camp?... He is? Perfect. Cause, I've just found- ... ... _You_ _too?_ No way... Uh-huh... Okay... Exactly... Because I would but- wait- yeah- ...that's the problem, I can't... I can't take him to Jupiter he's Greek, I can smell it."

Luke raised an eyebrow, he didn't realise he smelt. So, yeah, maybe he hadn't showered in a couple of days, but still, could someone actually smell Greek?

"I know it's a pain, Reyna. But please, pretty please? With the arguments between Camps at the moment, I don't mean to make it worse... Would Nico be able to shadow travel him to Half-Blood?" The satyr continued to beg.

Luke waited expectedly, not enjoying being outside on this seemingly important conversation.

"That's what I thought... I would- ...yeah- but I'm gonna stay behind and look for his friend. I was following them for a while, keeping tags... But for some reason I couldn't figure out if he smelt Greek or Roman...

And, yeah... I kinda maybe I lost them for a while... Please, please, please don't tell Chiron, he'd get so mad. It's my first mission. I didn't want to screw up like this." The boy paused as a flood of emotion crossed his face. He cringed a few times at the raised voice on the other side of the line.

"Yeah. I _know_ \- I'm sorry... ...Really? You won't tell? Thanks, Reyna... Yeah... Uh huh, exactly they got split up while being chased by a Cyclops...

So, you'll send Nico? Great! We're in the Golden Gate Park just South of the second entrance. Thanks again."

Ending the call, he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Mind filling me in?" Luke huffed sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, right! Sorry." The boy apologised, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm kinda new to this, you see. As a satyr, it's my job to find demigods and take them to either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter."

He couldn't understand why that seemed so familiar, but his lips moved without him thinking. "Roman and Greek?"

"Exactly! You catch on quickly." The Satyr said smiling. "But we'll get both you and your friend there, I promise."

Another shiver racked Luke's spine, and the piercing feeling like a paper-cut in his brain, told him that was a lie. "How can I trust you?"

"You're either the son of a Greek God or Goddess." He continued ignoring Luke's question. "Sometimes, more often than not, okay a _lot_ really." He debated with himself. "They come down to Earth, fall in love and have children with mortals- people."

"You're kidding me." Luke scoffed, an uneasy smile plastering his face to hide his fear.

"But they can't stay. Zeus has this law-"

"As in Zeus, King of the Gods?" He interrupted.

"Yup, they all exist. And they all have children. Well, except for Hera and Hecate. And also Artemis didn't till now, but that's a long story. Mordred's a bit of a loner but-"

"-Okay, okay, that's enough." Luke waved his hands to stop the satyr going off topic. "I'm kinda of following. But who's Nico? Why is he meeting us?"

"Oh well, the Greek Camp's quite far away."

"How far?" He questioned.

"Long Island, New York far."

"You're _joking_?" Luke scoffed. "How are Jack and I suppose to get there?"

The boy lent side to side nervously. "You see, don't take this badly. Nico's a great guy, thou a tad bit too introverted if you ask me, but he's been through a lot. He's just also maybe... the son of Hades."

" **Hades**!? Isn't he evil?" Luke panicked, trying to recall his knowledge of Greek mythology.

"No, no, no. Hades is just... eccentric. But he's an okay God, he can be a lot better than the rest. It's Zeus you really want to be careful of, mate. But yeah, Nico's one of nicest people I know. Plus he's one of our strongest demigods since-" The boy froze and Luke half excepted an explanation. "Anyway, he can shadow travel you there in seconds. You won't even realised you moved."

"Right, you realise how far-fetched this all sounds? I mean Gods, monsters, demigod Camps?" Luke shook his head, a part of him still hoping this was some kind of joke.

Above, the wind cut through the trees dragging dead and dying leaves along for the ride.

"I know it seems that way, but you have to believe me." He pleaded.

"Alright, I will when I see it. But I'll trust you and this Nico for now, if only in return for finding Jack."

"Deal." Smiled the Satyr brightly, holding out his hand warmly. After a moment's hesitation, Luke returned the gesture in a firm handshake.

"Talking about me behind my back again, _Celyn_?" Came a cool voice from behind causing the pair jump in surprise and spin round.

The Satyr let out a nervous laugh before blushing faintly. "Hey, Nico!"

"This is the demigod?" Said the other dark-haired boy, titling his head in Luke's direction.

"Yeah. This is, _errrr_ , sorry what was your name?" Asked the satyr sheepishly.

Luke finished eyeing Nico and turned back to Celyn, as he was apparently called. "I'm Luke, Luke Myers."

"I'm-"

"Celyn, I know." Luke finished confidently.

The Satyr looked shocked, attempting to figure out when how exactly Luke knew. Nico raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "He knows cause I just called you that, moron."

Celyn blush deepened as he stuttered. "S-So I heard you j-j-just picked up a Roman demigod outside Jupiter?"

"Yeah." Nico nodded. "The kid was attacked and put through the wringer a couple times. A few serious injuries, but nothing the Apollo Campers can't handle. He'll recover."

"Got a name?" The Satyr asked curiously.

"No, he's been unconscious since then, but I'm told he just needs to rest."

"Poor thing." Celyn nodded solemnly.

"Anyway," the son of Hades breathed. "It's good to meet you. I'm Nico." He held out his arm.

"Luke." Said the blond shaking the boy's hand. The Ghost King froze, eyes widen in shock.

"How old are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Fifteen. Is there a problem?" Luke frowned and tentatively stepped back, not liking the strange look plastering the dark-haired boy's features.

"No, no. It's just you look like someone I- never mind, it doesn't matter." He brushed off.

"Oh, okay?" Luke said, narrowing his eyes.

"Anyhow, let's get going. I need to get back to Camp, talk to Hazel and check on that kid." He nodded towards the satyr.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon." Celyn smiled warmly towards Nico and Luke.

"Two years would be too soon." The son of Hades teased.

Before Nico could move, Luke reached out and grabbed the satyr's arm. "Find my friend," he implored. "Find Jack. He's alone and scared in a strange city. And that's my fault, but if that monster was following me, I won't put Jack in harm's way. I care about him more than my own life." The Satyr nodded and Luke continued. "When you find him, tell him thief boy sent you. He'll trust you then."

"I'll get Lupa on the case, her wolves can track down anyone. Do you have anything that belongs to him?"

"This." Luke said pulling out a pair of gloves from his jacket pocket. "Jack gave them to me earlier, when he didn't need them."

The Satyr nodded and then stepped back.

Nico placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Just breath. Most people forget the first time. This may feel a little _odd_."

He half-inhaled, before cutting off his breath in shock despite the warning. Shadows gripped onto his arms, legs - ensnaring him in darkness. Luke yelped at the smirk plastering Nico's features. This was all too much. Twenty minutes ago he was normal, well, what _he_ considered normal and now- now monsters, Gods, powers exist. Luke gaped at the other boy and tried to pull away. Nico let go of the grip on his shoulder, causing the blond to fall backwards onto a grass bank.

A warmer breeze ruffed through his Luke's hair, and a weird nostalgia filled his senses.

"We're here." The son of Hades said tonelessly. "I'll go tell Chiron, he's the Camp's activities leader, he'll have someone show you around."

Luke nodded blankly, this was still too much to process. Because up to this moment he had half convinced himself that this was just some practically joke. He numbly rose to his feet and surveyed the buzz of activity down below. Teenagers run around with swords at their sides, and Luke had a sneaking suspicion they weren't fake. Their helmets donned either red or blue - two sides, he guessed. A smile was brought to his lips, watching them battle it out. A strange wave of déjà vu sparked until his skin, and Luke shivered. He felt like he'd played this game before, perhaps with Jack? The idea caused the blond to frown because he'd never done such a thing before. He didn't even know what this game was, and neither Jack not him had been to summer camps. They preferred wasting their holidays at swimming pools, the abandoned warehouse, or park.

A yell sounded ahead causing Luke to break from his thoughts. He watched captivated as a lone blue-helmeted figure broke free from the skirmish and run at full pelt, before realising she carried a small piece of red cloth. Cheers erupted as she continued forward. With the skill of a panther, she skidded low. Narrowly missing a triage of arrows sent her way. She recovered quickly, but not before poking her tongue out. The gesture made Luke smile fondly.

"You're not out of the woods yet, Wise girl." Called a dark-haired girl with electric eyes, and Luke's heart ached. She had foregone the helmet in favour of a red handkerchief wrapped tightly around her arm. He knew her, he felt like he'd known her his whole life, and that notion scared him. Luke stepped back to regain his composure, and noticed how the son of Hades arched his eyebrow at the blond's behaviour.

"Trust me, it's even more intense when you're part of the game. Now, wait here." He ordered.

Luke nodded, his eyes wandering over the Camp back to the black-haired girl as she chased the other across the field. A few others in red joined the pursuit. By the time he looked back to Nico, the boy was long gone. The smile fell from his lips. Jack would love this. Luke knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, or the next, until his brother in everything but blood was found. He still hadn't explained what that kiss meant. That moment where something just went _right_.

The whole Camp seemed to explode in applause, pulling Luke from his thoughts yet again. He eyes honed in as the girl pulled off her blue-fluffed helmet, shook her blonde curls and let them fall just below her shoulders.

Luke's world stopped turning.

Her sky-grey eyes flickered across the field and stopped when she noticed him standing alone near the forest boundary. She froze and blinked owlishly at him. But their moment was over in a second, a boy with mousy-hair and olive skin rushed over to lift her up in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him firmly, running her fingers through his hair and kissed him roughly. Luke's heart plummeted.

He watched as the black-haired girl approached the couple, swinging her wooden bow over her back and sneered at the boy.

"Sisters before misters, Annabeth, tell your boyfriend he's second best to me."

Annabeth broke away and blushed adorably.

"Thals, my heart will always belong to you." She said jokingly and moved to give the other girl a hug. "Elliot knows he doesn't come close. Don't you, sweetie?"

The boy laughed nervously. "Please don't drag me into this, darling, I wouldn't even try to compete with Thalia. I don't have a death wish." He smiled, and waited for them to break apart before slinging one arm around the daughter of Athena's neck.

An air of disgust washed over the huntress' face. "Betray her, and I'll carve out your heart, brave boy."

"Oh, pine cone, such a _flirt_."

"Careful, Elliot, you're only safe cause Annabeth likes you so much." Thalia threatened. "Otherwise, I'd of taught you your place long time ago. And you-" She pointed to the sniggering blonde, "-only won because Mordred was on your team. Next time, he fights with us."

"What's that, Miss Thalia?" A voice sounds from behind.

The huntress jumped and spun round. " _Hades_ , Mordred. You're sneaker than Nico on a good day."

The boy stepped next to the daughter of Zeus and bowed his head respectfully. His charcoal ember hair framed his sharp features perfectly, while his bright eyes stole other colours from the light. "I'll take that as a compliment." He teased, before his features straighten out and he gestured forward. "Hey, Chiron's heading this way and Nico's with him, none of you in trouble, right?"

Thalia sighed a little. "Why can't you two just get along and be friends? Nico's really nice, once you get to know him."

"Which is another way of saying he's not, but you'll have to get use to it."

"Mordred!" She hissed.

"Okay, okay. I'll give it a try, but after four years, I think that ship has sailed." He replied bluntly, slowing growing more quite as the centaur and son of Hades approached. Thalia elbowed him in the chest, before continuing like nothing had happened.

"Annabeth, Mordred, congratulations on your team's victory." Chiron smiled warmly.

Almost instantly, the son of Artemis' lips thinned as he entered a tense staring competition with Nico. All promises to the daughter of Zeus forgotten.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave her thanks to the coach for them both.

"Now," Chiron began. "Would I be able to borrow the both of you for a quick favour? Nico informs me we have a new demigod, would you show him around for me?" He pointed to Luke standing a good few metres away. "I have a meeting with Lord Poseidon and I fear I've kept him waiting long enough."

"It'd be our pleasure." The daughter of Athena informed him politely, then turned to Mordred. "Come on, moonshine, duty calls."

" _Do not_ ," he snarled playfully, "call me _that_."

Thalia tried and failed to bite back her laughter. "I think- _haha_ \- we have a winner. That's gonna be your name from now on, I'm not, _haha_ , oh my Gods, calling you anything else." She promised wickedly.

Mordred scowled at the smirk creeping its way onto the son of Hades' face. "I think it suits you beautifully, _moonshine_." He mocked.

"Thanks a lot, _Annie_ , look what you've started." His eyes flickered to the light smirk Elliot wore as well.

"Calm down, Mor," Annabeth giggled as she weaved herself from the son of Ares' hold to take Mordred's wrist. "You know Thals is only kidding."

The son of Artemis relaxed a little, allowing the blonde to guide him in the direction where the newest Camper was standing. But just as they reached the nervous looking teenager, the daughter of Zeus cupped her hands around her mouth and called out. "No, I'm not!"

Mordred spun around and would of stalked after her retreating form, if Annabeth hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Leave it," she warned. "We're got a job to do. You promised the Gods you'd help out." Keeping her voice low in warning.

Sullenly, he nodded and closed the distance between himself and the other boy, noticing the bags under his eyes and the weary expression. "Rough day?" He guessed.

The blond shook his head. "Mate, you have no idea. I'm Luke, Luke Myers." He held out his hand uncertainly, and relaxed when the silver-eyed boy took it confidently.

"I'm Mordred, son of Artemis and this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." He turned round to see her face frozen in shock. "Why so quiet, Wise girl, cat got your tongue?" He joked.

An awkward silence fell between the three, and Luke shuffled his weight from leg to leg.

"... _Lu-Luke_..?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied, sharing a confused look with Mordred. "Do I know you?"

The girl, Annabeth, sucked in a shaky breath, tears collecting in the corner's of her eyes. She shook her head in furious denial and sprinted away. Leaving the two boys a little more than startled.

Luke stepped forward to follow her, but when Mordred held up his hand, he faltered.

"Don't worry about it, whatever's upset her it's not your fault. Just let her boyfriend deal with it." He said and then smiled to reveal sharp canines. "I'll just have to show you around the _world's_ greatest Camp on my own."

 **...**

 ** _Camp Jupiter_**

Harsh light cut across Jack's eyelids causing the thirteen year old to groan and roll on his side in retaliation. Snuggling into the sheets, he tries to ignore the pounding assault in his head by twisting further into the warmth. Slowly, Jack opens his eyes and his brow knits together in confusion. He starts to reach the conclusion he isn't in the same place as before. Shooting up out of the mess of clean white covers and soft bed, Jack does his best to fight off a wave of dizziness, only to fail miserably.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and suffers in silence. The sound of footsteps has the thirteen year old, ready to defend himself in seconds. Holding his fists up high, and with as much dignity as Jack can muster while wearing what seems to be very thin cotton-white pyjamas. The sight of heavy black boots has him looking up into amused hazelnut eyes.

"Where am I?" Jack demands, unable to the slight fearfulness in his voice.

The older boy held up his hands non-threateningly. "This is Camp Jupiter, but if you could just wait a second, I'll go get someone to check you over. Those Cyclopes really did a number on your sorry ass, you probably need to rest still." Nico tries to explain.

Jack glares doubtingly at the son of Hades. _Cyclops? What the hell was he on? He didn't have time for this, he needs to find Luke._ So when the taller boy steps forward, Jack panics.

"No, I-I can't stay here, I h-h-have to go." He stutters and moves to walk around the dark-haired boy.

"Wait," Nice pleads, grabbing the boy's wrist. "You need to stay in bed, or least just sit down." He didn't have the patience for whining brats.

"Let go of me." Jack yells and elbows Nico in the chest, causing the son of Hades to keel-over winded. He twists from the older boy's grip and runs out the door.

"Stop!" Nico calls.

 _Damn, he had to catch the kid before he hurt himself again._

Following Jack of the Camp's infirmary, Nico raises his hand to summon his skeleton friends. A scared yelp sounds in the air, as the sight of corpse digging themselves out of the soil, had the boy revealing backwards and stumbling to the ground in horror.

Nico smirks. He seemed scared out of his wits. Serves the brat right for attacking him. But as the boy turns around to face him, Nico could see anger colouring his eyes and it sends a shiver down the son of Hades' spine.

"Don't you dare try and stop me. I have to find Luke!" Jack screams in rage.

Nico falters. _Coincidence, maybe? No, too convenient._ He was about to ask when-

"And just what are you doing?!" Screeches a female voice from across the way, and Nico growls in annoyance. "Angelo, you better have a damn fine reason why you're traumatising little children."

Nico stares dumbfounded at this kid that was twelve, _maybe thirteen?_ Who he'd let get the better of him. He had the moral high ground, he was the mature adult.

"He started it." _Nailed it._

Hazel rolls her eyes. "Well then, I'm finishing it! He's just a child, Nico. Smaller and, believe or not, less powerful and experienced than you!" She yells helping the wide, sea-green eyed boy to his feet.

Nico shudders as their eyes make contact. He'd recognise that colour anywhere. The boy's face flickers with confusion, before he gives the trademark, careless smirk. And Nico is seventy-five percent sure this is a child of Poseidon, or Neptune, or whatever they call the sea God at the Roman Camp. And for a second he kinda hopes. It would make a hell of a lot of sense. With the prophecy, with the way this boy looks, because by Gods, Nico starts to realise how much this boy looks like a young, miniature Percy Jackson.

The boy shuffles behind Hazel.

 _'Smart move,'_ thought Nico, hurriedly breaking from that train of thought. _'Otherwise the ground just might have, accidentally, opened wide enough for the little punk to fall in.'_

Hazel huffs, crossing her arms. "Do you really want to spend your eternity with only me to talk to? Percy's gone, stop moping. You never even told him you cared. So what if he keeps avoiding you in Elysium? I would too. He spent half his life believing you hated him. It's unfair, I know, but it doesn't give you a free pass to terrorise anyone who looks at you the wrong way."

The Ghost King scowls, red creeping on the edges of his cheeks.

"I didn't hate him!"

 _Why would no one just drop the subject when he was around? It was in the past. Done, over, didn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. But Hazel just wouldn't give up._

"But that's the impression he got! I can't even blame the poor boy for his obliviousness, this one's on you, Nico! You should have told him!"

"Whatever." He huffs, crossing his arms to mirror his little sister. He looked anywhere but her direction.

Hazel's eyes soften, looking at the irritated form of her older brother. "Come on, Nico, if you act like this you'll never make any friends."

"I have friends."

" _New_ friends." She insists.

"I'm burying that one like a corpse."

The daughter of Pluto sighs, turning around and taking the confused boy's hand. "Don't let my mean brother scare you, he's really a push over who sings Frozen in the shower."

"Hazel!" Nico whines and the pretty girl who saved him giggles.

Jack nods slowly, not quite sure what he'd just witnessed, but took the protection she offered.

"I'm Hazel, if you hadn't figured it out already, and this is my older brother, Nico." She introduces with a sweet smile.

The boy glares at the son of Hades, before smiling at death's daughter. "Jack Ravenna."

"An Italian name?"

"Yeah, my dad's a quarter Italian."

"Figures." She smiles. "No wonder you two can't get along."

"What?" Jack asks curiously.

"He's half Italian." Hazel says, gesturing to her brother.

From a moment Jack let the information sink in, before his brow crossed in confusion. "Then what about you?"

The daughter of Pluto looks unsure by what he meant, then another bright smile dawns on her lips. "Oh, when I said brother, I meant half-brother." She giggles again. "Same father, different mother."

Jack nods and ads cheekily. "No wonder. You're too pretty to be fully related to him."

Nico sent daggers at the boy with the glare burning in his eyes. And he'd tried to do this kid a favour as well.

"This Camp Jupiter," Hazel explains warmly. "This may come as a bit of a shock, so just prepare yourself. The Campers here are all offspring from the Roman Gods and Goddesses. You are too, otherwise you wouldn't of been able to cross the bridge."

At the uncertainty on Jack's features, she quickly give details. "When Nico found you, you were under attack, and quite frankly, you're lucky to be alive. He saved you and brought you to our infirmary. If you were completely mortal, the Camp's barrier wouldn't of let the pair of you through, and the river would've of stopped Nico from shadow travelling any further." She took a quick breath. "Which means, congratulations you're a demigod. We're just not sure who's your parent yet. But don't worry, now that you're awake you'll be claimed." Hazel reassures and waits for a response.

Jack stood stone-still as the girl, Hazel, comfortingly rubs his knuckles. He studies for face for any sign that this was some kind of joke. Upon finding none, brought but one word to his lips.

"Cool."

"Very." She smiles fondly.

Jack smiles back, when suddenly reality hit him like a slap in the face. "Wait. My friend Luke, I came with him to San Francisco." He explains. "But he tried to lead the man chasing us away. We split up, I have to go find him."

Hazel frowns and a sadness creeps into her eyes. "I'm sorry but-"

"-Wait." Nico interrupts, a clear _'I'm done'_ expression on his face. "This Luke, by any chance is he blond, blue eyes, tall, possible fifteen years old? Code name, thief boy."

"How did you know?" Jack looks bewildered.

"Bugger."

"What happened Nico?" Hazel asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I maybe, kinda shadow travelled him to Camp Half-Blood. The guy was a Greek, Sis."

Hope lights Jack's features. "Where's that? Could you take me to him?"

The daughter of Pluto sighs. "I'm so sorry, Jack. But it's too dangerous for demigods to leave the camp's borders for now. We've had an influx of monsters gravitating towards the city, and it's just not safe outside anymore. Please understand I can ask Lupa to send a message to him or Nico can if he's feeling nicer than usual. But I'm afraid if he's Greek, he won't be allowed into Camp Jupiter. Reyna won't allow it."

"It's okay, kid. This little squabble is between the Camps is practically over nothing. Just a few Campers blowing hot air." Nico promises.

"Don't worry once it's over, you'll be able to see your friend again." Hazel tries to sound comforting.

"You promise Luke's safe." Jack almost whispers.

The son of Hades nods.

"Thank you. If you do go back, can you give him this?" Jack reaches to his necklace and pulls the chain over his head. "Tell him, Geronimo and that I'm safe, please." He asks, offering the pendent to Nico.

The Ghost King sighs and without even glancing at the trinket, just stuffs it in his pocket. "I'll go after dinner, but I'm not a bloody pigeon! First Celyn, then Reyna and now you. I'm not here to run between camps like some messenger boy, get one of the Mercury kids to do it." He sneers.

With that Nico storms off to find Jason, beating the son of Zeus in a few rounds of mythomagic sounds quite appealing at the moment. He'd tell Celyn to call off his search on his way to the Jupiter cabin.

 **...**

 **Quick question, I'm not sure what to call this chapter so could we have a vote? If you have any better ideas just review and let me know :)**

 **I. Did I stutter?**

 **II. Lost and Found**

 **III. Closing the Distance**

 **IV. Forgetting the Sea**


	7. Chapter 7 - Nightmares of a King

**_For The Love Of A Sea Son_**

 ** _Chapter 7 - Nightmares_**

 _Notes: Thank you everyone who followed and favourited. Due to popularity the previous chapter will be called Lost and Found, although I may still use some of the other titles for future chapters._

 _Thank you to Gamertag495, Butterlover328, HeirOftheHowlingWolves, tammywammy9, Cassy daughter of the Moon, and Psyche Castle for your votes._

 ** _..._**

Nico stalks between dark shadows of the Half-Blood cabins. The dinning pavilion was lit up against the night sky, fires casting shapes in all directions. He hides to avoid their snitching glow and watches as the last remaining demigods filter inside. Their laughs and voices echo over the lake, while its waters reflect the pavilion's light. Nico hums at the pleasant scene, but something feels wrong. The sky above is restless, but not in Zeus' doing, there are no clouds, no storms. The stars seem to be screaming in warning, sending shivers down the son of Hades' spine. He closes his eyes, attempting to listen to their cries through the wind. But only silence greets him.

Sighing to himself, Nico steps forward in search of Luke. He slides, almost unnoticed, through the front entrance and moves around the outside tables to the one crowded with Hermes' children among a few others. The son of Hades risks a glance towards the huntresses, and his eyes lock with electric blue. Thalia's lips tug marginally at the sides, offering her cousin a small smile. So Nico nods in acknowledgment. Otherwise keeps his head down, avoiding anymore social interaction. He absently notices Mordred had not seen it fit to join them, as if the son of Artemis ever would. Nico smirks. That boy _hates_ his mother, maybe now the lady of the moon finally understood what it felt like on the receiving end. The Fates had a cruel sense of humour, but Nico couldn't argue that the goddess hadn't brought this on herself. Had she truly believed rejecting of her son would not of ended with him rejecting her? The Ghost King stops at the end of the God of Thieves' table, shifting his weight from leg to leg as fourteen faces turn to look at him.

"Hey, Death boy." Ava greets flirtatiously, a warm smile gracing her face. Immediately, the two of her many brothers sitting either side of her burst out in laughter.

"You're barking up the wrong tree there, little sis." Giggles Kale as he attempts to ruffle Ava's blonde hair, only to be squatted away by her lightning fast reflexes. "What can we do for you, Nico?"

The son of Hades digs a hand into his pocket and pulls out Jack's necklace. "I'm here for Luke." He states steadily.

Kale raises an eyebrow questionably, but didn't have a chance to ask why because the blond boy at the other side of table stands, looking worriedly at Nico.

"Did you find Jack?"

The dark-haired boy nods in confirmation.

"Is he okay? He's not hurt, is he? Did you bring him with you?" Luke asks all at once, slightly leaning left to look behind Nico, only to be sorely disappointed. "Where is he?"

Nico swallows, ready to face the unavoidable. "Listen, he's fine. Well, he is now, but anyway the kid got chased half way round San Francisco by two Cyclopes and directly into my path. Do you remember the boy I talked about to Celyn? You know the satyr?"

Luke nods then frowns. "Wait, you've known that long and you didn't tell me?"

The son of Hades struggles to answer. Eight games of mythomagic and he quickly lost track of time. Not that he was about to admit that in front of the entire Greek camp. Everyone had stopped to watch the son of Hades hold an actually conversation with the unclaimed demigod.

"He just woke up, okay?! Well, kind of but doesn't matter, point is he's at-" - _'Here it comes.'_ Nico thought to himself. - "Camp Jupiter."

Shock filled the pavilion. The Roman camp was a unspoken subject since the argument over territories.

"I'm sorry, it's a place you cannot go." Nico decrees and his heart softens at the fear on Luke's face.

"What, why? Who says?!" He yells.

"Calm down. It's not my fault, although I guess I could ask permission for the two of you to iris message or something, and failing that I take letters between the camps. But that's it, that's all I'm offering." The son of Hades proposes.

"That doesn't solve the problem. I want to see him." Luke says heatedly.

"What else can I do?"

"Take me to him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Listen, I feel like we're going in circles."

"Luke, mate." Reece intervenes, standing up from Ava's side. "We're not on the best of terms with Camp Jupiter." He moves over to put a hand on the boy's shoulder in support. "It's not Nico's fault, but it is what it is. They Romans are ones being unreasonable and demanding we hand over certain artefacts and rights to our lands."

"So instead it's somehow my fault?" Luke bites back.

"No, but..." The son of Hermes struggles to answer.

"Can we continue this outside?" Nico sighs, not bother to look behind to see if the blond is following. When he steps into the night air and onto the wooden porch, he turns to face three others. Luke, Kale, and Reece. The son of Hades is unfazed, he knows the two sons of Hermes are only here to keep Luke in check. "Thanks." Nico says while finally handing over the necklace to the blond. "Jack gave me this, to give to you."

"He's really okay?" Luke sighs, inspecting the charm.

The son of Hades nods, then notices the sign carved out of wood. "Oh... _Oh_."

"What?"

"I think I know who his godly parent is." Nico shakes his head, and mumbles under his breath. "The last thing I needed is another child of Venus telling me how to live my love life."

"Pardon?" Luke said looking up from the pendent to Nico.

"Nothing, nothing." Smirks the son of Hades. "Just ignore me. Reece and Kale would be better explaining this mess to you." Nico turns to leave, but spins one-eighty on his feet. "Wait, Jack asked me to tell you." He sighs cause it feels stupid. "Geronimo."

Thou the son of Hades feels a little less silly, seeing the way Luke's face lights up. "...Thank you, Nico... I appreciate everything you're doing for us."

"Do... Do you love him?" Nico asks after a moment's pause, too curious to hold his tongue.

Luke pales and looks down at the floor. "I do- I _thought_ I did- I _still_ do like a brother. I made I mistake and I haven't had a chance to explain myself."

"Look, dude. Calm down. I wasn't trying to put you on the spot. I was only looking for a yes or no." Nico almost sniggers.

Luke smiles wearily, a light blush on his checks. "Then I guess no, not in the way your thinking."

"I'll see you later." Nico said evenly, parting ways.

"Bye, Nico." Kale waves at the retreating form of the son of Hades.

"Take care." Reece calls out, but he's not certain Nico hears with the roar of laughter from inside the pavilion. He looks over to Luke, who seems lost staring hazy-eyed at the necklace Nico had given him. "Hey, mate. You okay?"

The blond breaks his concentration and looks at the mousy-haired boy. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Shall we go back inside?"

 **...**

Nico watches from the darkness as the three boys return to the pavilion. He turns, retreating to his own cabin. The unsettling feeling in the air has put him off dinner. Passing the Athena cabin, he hears gentle sobs. Nico looks at the building with a frown, it's not like he's welcome in the Goddess of Wisdom's abode, or that anyone inside would want his comfort. Continuing away, he finds himself at the Hades cabin's door and then straight onto his double-sized bed. He soon lets sleep take him, praying to Hypnos that it would be peaceful.

 **...**

The factory stood, and using that word very loosely, at the harbour's edge. Abandon and derelict, having seen many days since the workers walked out its iron gates for good. Mordred crept along the water front, stepping carefully to avoid the soft streams of moonlight raining down. Reaching, the side of the building, he looks up to see a half-hanging window.

The sky rattles with lightning and Mordred jumps into a defensive position. Knees bent and hands reaching behind for the bow strapped to his back. He sighs, relaxing minutely as the wind is the only presence greeting me and begins climbing.

The nightmare shakes him to the core. That island, that place is something so deeply engraved in his memory, he'll never forget. It's also something he'll never forgive.

Mordred slides inside, narrowly missing the shades of broken glass still attached to the window frame. With the ease of a predator, he stalks across the metal grids overlooking the factory floor. Unknown to many are the powers passed onto children of Artemis. It's a secret he has kept close to his chest. In the darkness, his pupil's widen, taking in his surroundings as if it were daylight. Spotting two lone figures down below, he uses his bow to shoot a line to the ceiling and rides it down to ground below.

"Son of the moon," one greets as he steps forward. "Your eagerness never ceases to amaze me. Do you truly hate the Greek Gods that much?"

The boy steps into a bow. "I couldn't care less about the Gods, those parasites bound me to serve the Camp in penitence for my life. My freedom has been stripped from me, to pay for the sin of being born. You know I owe them no loyalty, no respect. Every day I am paying for my mother's mistake, and yet Zeus lets her off without punishment. Where is my justice?" He snarls.

The man smiles. "And what will be your justice?"

"I watch Olympus fall. I will walk over their bodies to burn my mother's throne to ashes. I will take from her what Zeus should of the day they realised I was _her_ child."

"And you will." The darken figure assures.

Mordred looked up in yellow eyes. "You still have a promise to keep."

"The conditions have changed. A little over a day ago, a Cyclops came to me with some interesting information."

"A Cyclops? Serious? Those stupid beasts have nothing useful to offer." He snorts.

"Patience." The man scolds. "He was chasing a demigod who smelt both of sweet and salt. Course the stupid brut lost the boy and tried his luck going after a son of Hermes instead."

"Let me guess, the monster lost track of the second demigod too?" The fifteen year old guesses.

The man nods.

"Hades." Curses Mordred. "Is it even worth using Cyclops in the raids? Their capture rate is so poor, we are scarcely finding enough demigods to build a army."

"That's not the point." He brushes off. "The spell that binds you, I will break if you bring me the youngest child of Aphrodite, or should I say Venus? Anyway, he resides at Camp Jupiter. Can you do that?"

"It's not impossible." The son of Artemis sighs. "But it won't be easy."

"You have time, young one. The pieces are not in place yet, earn his trust and persuade him to our cause. His mind is naive and impressionable, convince him with your silver tongue. I've heard rumours your words can be more powerful than charmspeak. A skill, Lady Artemis has as well and kept very quiet about."

The boy pushes himself to his feet."Why do you value this boy so much? I mean, I could understand if he was a child of the big three, but _Aphrodite?_ They are not strong, not useful. I don't see your reasoning, sir."

"That boy is worth more than you realise, and he is more dangerous than even Kronos."

"I'll take your word for it." Mordred sighs, stepping backwards as moonlight cuts down to the factory floor.

"Your mother, she searches for you." The man muses. "You best return to camp half-blood, Mordred. Take this," he says handing over a black ring. "If you need to talk, bury it underground and call my name."

The son of Artemis nods and turns away. "Until next time, Adonis."

 **...**

 _Nico runs at full pelt towards Gaia's soldiers, his black amour now feels heavy from exhaustion and tight from fear. The battlefield has become an all out theatre of war. Swords clash with the fury of raging storms as demigods fight with blood, sweat and tears on their face. Every one desperate to keep their parents in power. Nico dives forward, plunging his Stygian blade through his opponent's chest. His hand drenches with red, but in the next moment the Ghost King pushes the soldier's corpse to the ground with his boot._

 _The kill gives him the chance to continue forward to where Percy had disappeared in pursuit of Gaia. As he runs, the shadows become his allies, fighting off the foolish soldiers that try to attack him. Nico passes over marble floors scorched with fires and painted with blood. Some of columns supporting the building remain, holding up a weight that birthed cracks in their structure. The roof fared little better, but Nico couldn't care less if the building was about to collapse, he had to find the son of Poseidon. He skids to a stop in front of the arch leading to Gaia's throne room and screams._

 _Percy lays unmoving on the floor, his blood caking the familiar orange t-shirt he wears. Nico moves, he doesn't think and Gaia turns holding her sword high to meet the son of Hades in combat. Titanium clashes with iron. Again and again and again. Nico doesn't risk a glance at Percy's lifeless body, doesn't want to believe what he sees._

 _The son of Hade's eyes drip with hate for the primordial goddess in front of him, as he swings his swords over and over. He freezes shocked as a silver blade erupts from her chest, narrowly missing him. Nico watches as she turns to dust and the sword which delivered the final blow clutters to the ground. In front of Nico, Percy half stands, half curls in on himself. Blood oozes from his stomach and falls onto white marble. He blinks but doesn't open his eyes, before crashing forward. Nico moves quicker, catching Percy before he hits the floor and pulling the son of Poseidon to lay in his arms. More red coats Nico, but between shaky breaths, he can hardly bring himself to care. He tugs the older boy closer to his chest and cries out his name. Feeling faint breathes on his neck, the son of Hades looks down to the dark-haired boy in his hold and smiles so falsely his soul hurts._

 _"You did it, Percy. You killed her. It's over. Everyone can go home. Now." He spoke in broken sentences, watching as hazy green eyes open to settle on his face. "You've got to get up, Percy. And back to camp. To see Annabeth and-"_

 _Slowly, agonising, Percy holds up his hand and presses a finger to Nico's lips._

 _"Don't want... To see Wise... Girl." He slurs, more blood pooling in his mouth and spilling out over the corners. "Wanted... To see you." He beams weakly. "I'm, I'm sorry... But it's... ...okay... I'm gonna see... Bianca... And tell her..." He coughs and splutters. "... ...I'm sorry for failing... her..." The son of Poseidon chocks on another smile as his eyes slip half-shut._

 _Nico cries, unable to hold back his tears and shakes Percy's prone form. "No, no you don't, you idiot. I don't need your apologises, B-Bianca doesn't want them either. You can't give up! Not yet, I need you!" He confesses. It's too late._

 _For all his trying, all his begging, Nico howls in pain as a pop sounds in his ears. He screams, and cries, and battles all the demons inside his head that are winning. He's acutely aware of footsteps, of how he's bent over Percy's dead body on his hands and knees._

 _Gentle arms wrap round his torso, pulling him away and sweet nothings fill his ears. He sees blond hair and grief stricken blue eyes._

 _"Jason..." Nico whispers brokenly. "I... I..."_

 _The arms around him don't let go as words fail him. The son of Hades swivels in Jason's hold and cries into the roman's shoulder. He hears Annabeth's cries and Reyna's shaky breathes. The three of them must have been the first to arrive, they were too late to say goodbye. Nico screamed himself unconscious, but doesn't forget the tears that fall from Jason's face onto him._

The son of Hades wakes up in a prison of blankets, he twists and turns but is unable to escape. In panic, shadows wrap round his body and pull him into the darkness. He hears a shriek and looks up to see none other than Hazel in her bed, while he struggles on the floor. His eyes must have given away his plight, because his little sister wastes no time falling out of bed and wrapping her arms round his neck.

"It's okay, Nico. It's okay, it's just a dream. It's gonna be fine, I'm here now." She coos, running her fingers through his dark hair. "Whatever it was, it's over now."

Nico reciprocates the hug. Pulling her closer and ignoring how her hair itches his cheek as he tries to calm down. They sit perfectly still for a minute with only Hazel's soft voice humming a tune he doesn't recognise. Soon Nico feels ready to let go. Reluctantly, the daughter of Pluto follows his lead, then cups his hands in her own.

"What happened, Nico?" She asks, terrified herself of what scared her brother so.

It's only when Jason barges through the cabin door, sword in hand, and ready to defend Hazel after hearing her yell, that Nico begins to cry again.

 _Because Percy died. That's what happened. And no one can fix it._

 **...**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**

 _To tammywammy9, Luke and Percy will eventually be reunited and I'm glad you like their relationship :) but being Greek and Roman, it's not going to be easily for them. x_

 _To Cassy daughter of the Moon, I'm sorry that they didn't meet in this chapter but they'll will soon I promise. :) x_

 _To NotUnlovedTonight, this is not the end, not even close. ;) x_


	8. Chapter 8 - Flags and Fish

For The Love Of A Sea Son CH8 - Flags and Fish

...

 _I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I have really wanted to continue this story but I got some bad results in my mocks and had to focus on studying. I'll try my hardest to update regularly from now on and I apologise to everyone who has been waiting._

 _..._

Jack woke to the sound of screaming, followed shortly by uncontrollable laughter. The Mercury cabin was alive with the devastation caused by the latest prank. Streamers hung over the bunk beds and caught messily in hair. Jack turned over and pulled the covers over his head. Yesterday had been a endless line-up of faces and names he didn't stand a chance at remembering. A few even leaving him with headaches like thorns in his mind. And to make it worse, Luke wasn't here with him.

Hazel had been nothing but patient, helping him learn his way around, and correcting him when he mispronounced words.

Apparently tomorrow a group called the huntresses were arriving, and Jack had been warned by many of the male campers to stay away. He had spent the other half of yesterday feeling uncomfortable as a tall blond with electric blue eyes kept staring at him. Jack later learnt that the boy's name was Jason, a son of Jupiter and Hazel's cousin.

Pushing himself up and over the soft bed covers, Jack let out a yawn. He ran a hand through his raven-kissed hair as _Harry- Jason- Michael?_ sat on the end of his bed.

"Newbie, you up for a game of capture the flag after breakfast?" He smiled brightly.

"I guess?" Jack half-answered, half-asked.

"Great, you can be on the black team." He said enthusiastically handing Jack a black-tinted helmet. "Meet outside Jupiter's cabin at half nine."

Jack nodded absently and watched as Michael, _definitely Michael_ , slanted over to another camper and tipped his mattress sideways with him still on it. More shouting, laughing and Jack smiled at the scene.

Nico had approached him late last night, and now knowing that Luke was okay, flooded him with relief. He got dressed and made his way down to the dining hall with the rest of the Mercury campers. He stuck like glue to Matt's side, a tall brown-eyed boy his age with a knack for being in the right place at the right time. They laughed and joked the whole time, and Jack even got a smile from Hazel across the hall. He blushed and looked away as she giggled. Two new campers arrived that morning both immediately claimed by their godly parents. One Bellona, the other Minerva. He waited patiently to be claim, each minute that passes he feels a little more unwanted.

Once they made it out from breakfast. He was immediately confronted by Michael again. An eager grin plastered his face. Matt waved a _'see you later'_ as Jack was lead away by the arm Michael had slung over his shoulders.

"Okay, so your teammates are over there and Jason is your captain." He pointed to a group of taller campers all crowded in a circle around the blond-haired boy with striking blue eyes that Jack couldn't help but compare to Luke.

Nodding goodbye to Michael as the son of Mercury disappeared in the direction of the blue team, Jack trudged over not too sure what exactly he had gotten himself into. As he approached, they turned to stare and Jack's cheeks flared red.

"I'm- I'm meant to be on your team." He whispered so quietly he was surprised that any of them actually heard.

The blond gave him an assessing look before smiling widely. "Perfect, now we have even numbers. What's your name, kid?"

"J-Jack." He stuttered still all too aware of the eyes on him.

"Okay, Jack. Since I'm guessing this is your first time we'll put you towards the back so you can watch and get a feel for the game. Got it?"

Jack nodded eagerly. Anything to stop the other campers staring. "Good, now back to the plan." A cunningness laced his voice.

It turned out they were going to play the game in the forest. The team was to split into three. One to guard, one to attack, and one to seek. He ended up on guard, far away from most of the action but stationed as a precaution just in case the other team tried to escape this way. The six others with him seemed nice enough, introducing themselves and talking him through the rules.

 _Apparently_ anything aside from death and serious injury goes.

They drifted off into pairs and moved to their separate positions. Holly, his partner, dragged Jack through the forest until he's certain he won't be able to find the way back on his own. Her green eyes seemed more alive, and brown curls flicked up with each step. Jack absently thinks how much Luke would enjoy this and stayed quiet for the majority of the game. That is, until a pair of demigods came running their way. Holly took down the first with a surprise attack and swing of her sword while Jack was left in a standoff with none other than Nico.

A teasing smirk crossed the brunet's lips, like he knows there is no way Jack could ever win. A black piece of material, that looks suspiciously like a flag, stayed tightly clutched in the son of Hades' hand. The thirteen year old shuddered as a thought crossed his mind. Whenever he asked for something he tended to almost always get it.

Jack smiled cheekily. "Is there any chance you'll just give me the flag?"

For a moment the older boy seemed to struggle with himself and then strangely, Nico relaxed his posture. The son of Hades' eyes glossing over, along with a smile on his lips that caused Jack cheek's to blossom red.

"Sure." He replied, then willingly offered the flag to the younger boy.

Nervously Jack took it from Nico. "You do realise we're in the opposite team, right?" He joked fearfully.

He looked to Holly, and the older girl she had taken down, for support but a sneaky smirk had plastered his partner's lips.

"Run, Jack!" She encouraged.

"Nico, what the hell are you doing?" The girl beneath her yelled as she struggled for freedom.

Voices echoed close by and Jack, in a moment of panic, bolted. Flag in hand and heart beating a mile a minute. The forest grew dense causing every step to become a battle as he tried to continue forward. Jack stumbled as thorns caught on his trousers, ripping through the material and cutting his legs. The soft soil beneath his feet crumbled, sending him tumbling down, crushing over a small ledge and straight into a stream. Cold waters soaked him from the waist down, as Jack sat there slightly dazed. Tense breathes shadow the irritation he felt inside. Sighing, he looked down at the scratches and grazes earned from his fall. The flag in his hand was now dripping with water as well, and Jack couldn't help but wonder if this was worth it. It _is_ a game after all.

Suddenly the stringing from his cuts subsided, and the brunet looked down again at his legs. Jack's eyes widened in shock, his skin had completely healed - no trace of his injuries from before. He was on his feet in seconds and staggering out of the water that must be _enchanted_ \- because there's no other freaking way cuts just _disappear_.

Leaves crunched underfoot behind, causing Jack to whirl round in surprise to face none other than Jason. Who, after a moment, had recognition sparking across his features and a smirk gracing his lips.

"Jack, right?" He asked as he lowered his sword. "You didn't by chance see Nico and Renya run past? They got our flag but we haven't lost till they get it back to their base."

"Do you mean this by any chance?" Jack asked coyly, holding up the object of conversation.

"No fricking way, bro. How'd you get it back?"

Jack smiled shyly. "I kinda like just asked for it."

"And Nico just handed it to you? Just like that?"

"Yeah, is this some kind of a joke?" Jack asked unsure.

"Far from it, you must... Which means-"

Jason was cut off as a bright light filled the air. He looked up to see a familiar symbol in the air, the very same as the one on the necklace.

"Of course that makes sense, Nico's gonna be pissed when he realises what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the goddess Venus?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know her children have a certain way with words?"

"I don't understand."

"Okay, how do I explain this? ...Right, so it's called charmspeak. You can kinda convince people to do things against their will."

"Wait, isn't that just called lying?"

Jason laughed. "Not exactly, it's a type of hypnotism and can be a very powerful weapon. It can make people do anything on command."

The colour drained from Jack's face. "That's- That's horrible, what if I can't control it?! I didn't know I was doing it before!" He panicked.

"Wow, calm down. It's okay, your brothers and sisters will help you. They'll teach you everything so don't worry too much. Let's finish the game first."

Jack is certain this won't end well. He kept his lips sealed shut as he hands the flag to Jason and nods in silence to the blond's instructions. A small glimmer of hope flickered in his chest and Jack struggled to keep calm as the feeling grows into fear. He'd been claimed. His mother was alive and he had siblings, something he'd wished for since he was little, he might finally belong somewhere. But what if they don't like him? What if he can't control his power? He doesn't want to hurt anyone, he doesn't want the ability to take away someone's will. That's. . . that's just _cruel_.

At some point Jack had drowned out Jason words, and tried his best to refocus on what the blond was saying.

"... and that's when will take them, got it?"

"Pardon?"

"You're gonna use your charmspeak to get Renya to hand over their flag."

Jack shook his head violently in protest.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't worry about it so much, your charmspeak is probably only strong enough to last a few minutes." Jason smiled. "Don't give it so much thought."

Jack shook his head again.

"Okay, okay. New plan," he sighed. "Let's look for the others and regroup."

As they walk, Jack made sure to keep one step behind the son of Jupiter as he listened intently to their one-sided conversation. Jason doesn't once mention his charmspeak again, but a frown begun to lace his handsome features as he released he couldn't tease anything other than nods and shakes of the head out of Jack.

"You're not gonna to hurt anyone, I promise." He said quietly, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Bro, your gifts aren't something you should be afraid of. They're your greatest asset and in the heat of battle they could be the difference between winning or dying."

Jack risked looking up to meet Jason's eyes and was momentarily taken back by all the warmth and support swirling in them. He nodded and smiled just before voices sounded ahead. Instantly Jason dropped his hold on Jack and schooled his features. Three players dressed with black shot through the trees and skided to a stop.

"Captain," the shorter boy begun. "Nico and Renya made off with our flag."

Jason let out a chuckle and patted Jack on the back. "I'll think you'll find we have a little dark horse amongst us." He held up the flag and four other's eyes lit up.

"Mate, that's awesome!" One, a son of Sol as Hazel had introduced him, cheered.

"How the hell did you get that off Nico?" The red-head girl cut over, her voice demeaning and spiteful.

"Easy, Kat. Give the kid a chance, he's just saved us from losing."

"Well, we haven't won just yet." She bit back.

"Enough." Jason hissed. "Jack got the flag and now we have to get it back to base. I propose he holds onto it-"

"-No that's absurd-"

"- _if you'd just let me finish_. It will be the last thing they expect."

A wicked grin crowns the son of Tellus' face. "Now that's a plan. It's risky, but it might just work."

"I say too risky. You said this kid got the getter of Nico? Well that son of a bitch will be out for blood."

"Don't be like that, Nico's not that bad."

"He's Greek, that's bad enough in my book." The son of Tellus quipped.

"We're not having this conversation right now."

"Jason, mate it's them who are being unreasonable. Those artefacts are Roman! They have no right to them."

"Not now." Jason warned dangerously and the son of Sol quietened. "First things first, we need to get back unscathed. You up for this, kid?"

Jack nodded eagerly, eyes bright. Thou still curious to hear why the son's of Tellus and Sol had such hate for the Greeks.

"Gods, I swear you look so much like-" the son of Tellus begun before the girl, Kat, elbowed him in the chest. "Oww. What the hell?"

"Know when to shut up." Her eyes glanced briefly to Jason, who'd gone still and a little pale. Jack frowned but no one seemed keen to elaborate.

"Is everyone ready?" The son of Jupiter asked a little detached and eyes distant.

A chorus of yes' followed.

"Good." He nodded. "CHARGE!"

They sprinted for their lives. Each one flanked Jason all the while staying close to Jack as he clutched the flag to his chest. After about a good six minutes they made it to an empty clearing, their pole stood proudly just at the tree canopy on the far side. Jack bent with his hands on his knees, gasping for air. He really needed to exercise more regularly.

"Where is everyone?"

"It's not like they'd stick around, there's no point guarding an empty flag-pole."

"It's too quiet thou, Louis and Ellie should be here just in case we-" Jason stopped abruptly and pulled out his sword. "It's a trap." He snarled.

Clapping sounded from the side as Nico stepped out. Shadows curling and unfurling over his body. His hand moved in exaggerated, sarcastic motions with each clap. His deep-brown eyes narrowed at the sight of Jack and his deathly sharp features contorted in fury.

Around the clearing nine other blue team players stepped out from the shadows, swords held evenly in their hands and faces donned with wilful smirks or grins.

Beside the son of Venus, Kat sniggered. "Oh man, you are so in for it." She hissed with glee.

Jack shuddered in fear. _This is supposed to be a game. . . This is supposed to be a game. . . Right?_ But the sight of the son of Hades stalking the edge of the clearing is, well, _terrifying_.

"Well done, superman. I'm almost impressed." Nico teased. "Your _team_ has managed to drag this out for so long, but it's over now. It would've been over much quicker if your team members hadn't cheated." His eyes flicked again to Jack as the scared boy gulped down a breath.

"Now, now, Neeks. He's a child of Venus, using his abilities is his best chance against someone of your calibre, and-" He continued coolly, "last time I checked all gifts inherited from our parents go. Otherwise you've been shadow-travelling-cheating this whole time."

"It's not that same!" He yelled back.

"No," Jason agreed. "But it is fair."

Nico eyes seemed to light with more anger. "He had no right to use that on me and if you think I'm just gonna let him walk away without even teaching him a lesson then you-"

"-then fight him!" Kat called out from beside Jack. "Here and now. Don't hold a grudge Nico Di Angelo, last time you did that, it didn't end so well."

The son of Hades swore at her, before his eyes landed back on Jack. "Fine." He snarled. "Get ready punk, I won't go easy on you."

"Neeks, you need calm down. Look it's over. I know a lost battle when I see one. We surrender."

"Shut up!"

"Nico if you hurt him, there'll be hell to pay! Just think it through."

"I said shut up!"

Jason stepped in front of Jack as did the son of Sol.

"He's just like his dad." The son of Tellus whispered into the son of Venus' ear. "All bitter because the one he loves, doesn't love him back." His hazel eyes soften a little before he raised an eyebrow. "And well, he's also pretty pissed you used your charmspeak on him."

Jack shot back an alarmed look.

"It's okay, bro. I know you didn't mean anything by it," he promised kindly. "But Nico gets in this state when anyone tries to charmspeak him. I think he just hates the feeling of being out of control."

Cracks splintered through the ground, quicker than the demigods had a chance to jump out of the way. Jack fell to the side, separated from Jason and the others, he hurriedly clambered to his feet. The skeletons from before, rose up from the soil on Nico's command. The son of Jupiter slashed his way through three, but still struggled to reach Jack as the boy unsheathed his word and shaky held it up in defence. Oddly, the shaking began to quell. The leather-bound handle fitted comfortably between his fingers and the weight felt strangely right. Taking up a defensive stance, Jack watched the son of Hades stalk towards him.

"Nico stop!" Jason yelled. "He's just a kid, he hasn't taken any training yet. Against you he'll-" He was cut off as a skeleton took a strategic swing at his chest, effectively pushing the son of Jupiter further back.

Jack dodged the son of Hades' first attack like it was second nature. He blocked Nico's next attack by swinging his sword upwards and catching the Ghost King off guard. The next moments were a blur. Surprisingly he kept up with Nico, and the blood beneath his skin whispered like it's all just muscle memory. Each step kept Jack balanced, every dodge, defence, attack keeps the son of Hades struggling to maintain his advantage. His body moved before his brain had the chance to catch up. Sliding to the floor, Jack used his legs to sweep Nico straight onto his back. It only took a few seconds of the older boy's dazed confusion, and Jack had the chance to recover, placing the hilt of his sword at the Ghost King's neck.

Panting heavily, Jack briefly caught Jason's warm eyes, before looking down only to see Nico dissolving into shadows.

Kat breathed a heavy sigh.

...

"He fights just lik-"

"-Yeah, I know." Jason answered, eyes never leaving the face off. "It's him."

"You're sure?"

"Hundred percent. Just don't say anything to anyone. Let's keep this on the low."

Kat nodded. "But if Jackson's back. Doesn't that mean the prophecy kind of make sense now?"

"Yeah, it wasn't referring to a new son of the sea, it meant an old one." Jason said coolly.

"Do you think he'll remember? The prophecy spoke of memories."

"No. It must mean something else. Souls that return to this world have to be reborn in the river."

"Di Angelo's in for a bit of a shock."

"I think everyone will be."

...

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Jack ducked as the sword's blade seemingly materialised from thin air. And then-

"That's enough, Nico Di Angelo!" A cold feminine voice cut him off.

Fifteen demigods turned to greet the sight of a Goddess donned in black, her crimson hair flowed silkily over the bow and quiver strapped to her back. Jack watched as all except the son of Hades bowed their heads respectfully. The woman's piercing gaze swept over his body and Jack couldn't help but feel a little violated.

"Mr. Grace, I wish to speak with Mr. Ravenna for a moment."

Jason looked up with a frown plastering with soft features and Jack tensed. "Goddess Diana, I know of no one by that name."

She sighed and turned her attention from the blond to the thirteen year old. "Will you walk with me, little one?"

The son of Venus blushed and nodded shakily. The others shot him a strange look but said nothing all the same. He walked and actively avoided meeting Nico's assessing gaze. They continued through the forest until they reached a small stream.

"This will do." She announced and stopped to face him. "Give me your hand."

Jack tentatively offered out his arm. In one sharp movement, she pulled out a knife and slashed open his palm. Jack stumbled back with a cry. He held his hand to his chest as the wound pulsed and blood flowed freely down his sleeve.

"Place your hand in the stream." She ordered.

He does. Albeit, edging away from her and tracking all her movements. The water coolly glossed over his skin and after a few seconds, seamlessly sealed the cut. Voices sparked up and Jack looked around confused. There's no one around but him, the trees, and the crazy Goddess. He looked down as something darted under the water's surface. Jack retracted his hands as if it had been burnt. Staring intently at what appeared to be three small fish, he watched as their bluish-black colours caught colours from the sunlight. It's too his growing panic and shock that he realised these little fish are addressing him, are taking to him. Their soft, quiet voices overlapped in his ears.

 _'Your highness.'_

 _'Your highness.'_

 _'Your highness.'_

 _'You have returned to us.'_

 _'The sea will be most relieved, there will be no more sadness.'_

 _'Welcome back, you have been missed by so many.'_

 _'We shall tell all. It is to be a celebration.'_

They swam closer and Jack lent away with caution.

 _'A warning.'_

 _'A warning.'_

As the fish diverted their attention to the red-head, who Jason had called Diana, Jack eyes quickly glanced over. She's watching him intently, like a bird of prey watches a mouse. Her pinning gaze caused Jack to shuffle uncomfortably and return his attention back to the fish.

 _'Your highness, do not trust the moon.'_

 _'Dangerous.'_

 _'Bad. Selfish.'_

 _'For it casts long shadows.'_

 _'Long, dark shadows, your highness.'_

 _'And the flower left in that darkness has rotted.'_

 _'Dying.'_

 _'Wilting.'_

 _'It grows in hatred for the moon.'_

 _'Be careful.'_

 _'For help. You need only call.'_

 _'The sea will answer.'_

 _'Farewell, your highness.'_

Okay, so either he's crazy or these fish are. Jack blinked owlishly, watching them swim upstream and out of sight. Because... _What the hell?_ Talking fish, fish that talk, bloody actually real life talking fish.

"I should have known. Damn Moirai." The Goddess hissed under her breath. "You better start getting stronger kid. I will lead you back to Camp and you will tell no one of this."

Jack nodded dazedly and he followed her in silence. She stopped abruptly just as cabins become visible between the trees. He walks past her with uncertainty warping his features.

"I must return to my Huntresses, take care and train swiftly."

She's hiding something in the silvery pools of her eyes as her gaze swept over Jack once more, before she turned and left the young boy with more questions racing through his mind than when he first arrived at the Roman Camp.

...

 _ITALY_

Athena had kept herself proclaimed vow, she had watched over Aphrodite's youngest roman son and although the Goddess of Love had conceived a couple of female offspring since, she was yet to have another boy. In truth, the Goddess of Wisdom was surprised to notice the distance Aphrodite had placed between herself and Jack, especially when she had spoken so fondly of him and been so quick to mock Artemis' choices. If Athena had not interfered when the young demigod had run into the Cyclopes in San Francisco, she wonders if the boy would have died there and then. Would Aphrodite have even realised? Perhaps not. For someone who seemed so excited and stayed unusually long by her son's side by a God's, and in particular, her standards, Athena cannot help but wonder what went wrong? She sighs absently, after almost fourteen years her oath was nearly over. He had made it to Camp Jupiter, albeit with some help from the immortal son of Hades, and seemed to be settling into his new life. Gazing out across the vineyard, she drew in a few tense breaths. Allowing the warm afternoon air to fill her chest. It did very little to loosen the knot in her stomach. As with most mornings she had eagerly checked up on her Roman children and proudly found them winning in a strategic game they called 'capture the flag'. Staying invisible, she had opted to remain a silent witness to their success. That was until her little moment of peace was interrupted. Seeing Jack stumble off a ledge and into a stream may have caused her to laugh at the boy's clumsiness, but what happen next shook her to the core. The water tenderly washed over his minor cuts, healing them as if he a child of the sea and not love. She had been frighten then. There was no way Venus had conceived a son with Neptune, she would not dare stir up such a storm in Olympus. Plus hiding a godly heritage from Jupiter is near impossible. So the Goddess of Wisdom's calculating mind was left with one option. Percy Jackson was no longer in Elysium. Despite what Hades had been promising and the Fates had been refusing to say. The prophecy was coming to light. Finally after all these years it was making sense. Athena could not help but curse the Moirai for their reckless. Souls weren't meant to live twice, not without starting anew. It caused those still living to be unable to let go, to move on. No wonder all their children were still having a hard time accepting Jackson's death. The soul inside Jack hadn't been wiped clean at all, it had just been painted over. And for the briefest moment, she had witnessed some of the paint peel away. If his powers remained then so did his memories. Somewhere deep inside they lay dormant, waiting to be woken up. Athena wondered why that boy never seemed to catch a break and always somehow managed to become one of her problems. Because now she had a choice. Reveal what she has learnt to the other Gods or let things play out a little longer. Whatever was coming their way, there was still time to prepare. Athena sighed and stood up. She slowly began to walk down the steps into the blissful sun. For now, she had to uncover more, do some more research before carelessly causing a panic where there was yet to be an emergency. The Moirai never do anything without reason and before she continued, she needed to know why they pulled Poseidon's son back from the land of the dead. Chances are if she were to tell her father, the God of the Skies would strike Jack- Percy down and ask questions later. In that sense, telling Zeus would reckless and Athena does not make careless moves.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Please review and let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9 - War but mostly peace

FOR THE LOVE OF A SEA SON CH9 - WAR BUT MOSTLY PEACE

Thank you for everyone who has been following or favourited this story! And also to everyone who has reviewed, I love to here feedback and your reviews keep me inspired so thank you to **Raxacoricofallapatoreous** , I'm so sorry for leaving this story for so long, but I have always intending to continued it and I'm so glad you like it :) Thank you to **angell12345** , the big reveal is coming soon so hopefully I can do it justice! :) Thank you to **DarthDestroyer2** , so this story diverges from cannon as Annabeth did/does love Percy, but releases she loves him like a brother. The Camps know about each other and have had contact with each other since Percy's death, however they are fighting at the moment but that will be explained later. PerLuke was just a small side pairing, I promise! ;) and I'm so glad you liked the story so far :) Thank you to **Noa** , it's so great to hear that you enjoy my story and all your friends as well, tell them I said hi! :) And to **GhostFlame973** it's a complete inspiration to have reviews like that, thank you! :)

...

Jack froze. Stepping into the dinning hall, with fingers trembling and face already lit with a deep red. The Mercury table were on their feet in seconds, clapping and cheering and wolf-whistling as he hurriedly made his way to his mother's table. He buried his head in his hands and waited for the commotion to quieten down. Risking a glance to the Huntresses', Jack flinched at the deathly glares sent his way. Just great. It had been nine hours since that game of capture the flag, eight hours since he'd been claimed, and two hours since he had been consumed, eaten by shadows and landed straight into the girl's changing rooms, **_just_** after training.

If this was Nico's idea of revenge, Jack doesn't think he will be able to stop himself retaliating. It just got personal.

Jack slumped over the Venus table, resting his forehead on his arms. His brothers and sisters, mostly sisters, were much smaller in numbers than the occupants of Mercury cabin. He had his own room, he wasn't crammed around a table meant for twelve but holding thirty, now minus one. He wasn't worried about waking up with glitter in his hair. But as the youngest son of Venus looked over to all his friends, a strange cold feeling twisted in his chest. He had just started to fit in, and although he was glad to know his heritage, to have siblings, he feels a sense of loss at leaving the Mercury cabin.

Jack listened as the table of Venus grew more alive with today's gossip. Some that interested him, some that seemed so pointless he wonders why his sisters even cared, a glance at his brothers tells Jack they feel the same. He sighed, this had to be the most awkward day of his life. Closing his eyes, the son of Venus rubbed his temples and failed to notice as Aiden stood up and shuffled next to him. It's a tight squeeze but it's manageable.

"Judging by the fact you haven't said a word, you're scared of what it can do."

Jack turned to the stunning blond, and if it wasn't for the Camp Jupiter t-shirt, he would of mistaken him for a God.

"I was too." He continued. "Didn't talk for months, but listen it is what it is, and you have more control over your powers than you realise. You just have to keep your voice neutral. We all slip now and again, it's about how you recover and what you learn from those mistakes."

Jack bit his lip.

"It's okay, we're blood." He smiled. "Your powers cannot affect me."

"You're really my brother?" Jack whispered.

"Sure am."

"With you that makes twelve children of Venus at Camp Jupiter now. Three brothers and eight sisters I'm afraid, but hay family's family, right?"

Jack swallowed nervously.

"I've- I've always wanted siblings."

" _Awwww, honey._ You're gonna love it. Twelve sounds like a squeeze but trust me, our cabin is _huge_. You won't have to stay with the Mercury kids anymore, you'll have your own room. It's great." He practically boosted.

Jack looked up at smiling Aiden, but accidentally caught the eye of one of the daughters of Ceres who sat on the table behind. His eyes shot down to his hands immediately and his face took another shade of red, remembering her face from the many that chased him earlier.

"Hey, little bro, you feeling alright?" Aiden teased, sliding an arm round Jack's shoulder. "You seem a little distracted."

The youngest son of Venus looked at him with the best _'are you serious expression?'_ he could muster.

Aiden's smile grew a little brighter as he lent closer and whispered in Jack's ear.

"Don't worry, the children of Venus won't take this lying down. If Nico thinks he can just pick a fight with you alone, he's in for a wake up call. We stick together and now he's made the first move, that son of Hades doesn't know what he's started. Plus you've got the support of the Mercury cabin, they're in this for the long run. If it's a war Nico wants, it's a war he'll get."

Jack nodded, a smirk gracing his features. "What's our play?"

.

..

...

Mordred stood at the forest boundary as night approached, his wild eyes washing over Camp Jupiter with distain. The son of Venus, the one Adonis spoke of, had arrived only a few days before. He had quickly become friends with the son of Jupiter and made faster enemies with the son of Hades. Or so Mordred had been told. His source was sketchy, to say the least, and the boy's name was about the only fact Mordred knew with confidence. The son of Artemis gingerly rubbed his thumb over the ring on his index finger. Gaining Jack's friendship shouldn't be a demanding task.

But the boy was important enough to cause Albonis concern, so Mordred had relented. In the end, the outcome will be the same. Once he delivers the kid to that mad God, than he would be given the power to destroy the Olympians. They all deserve to burn for dissolving the Goddess of the Moon of her crimes. His was a life that shouldn't of been. Mordred clenched his fists and washed the emotions from his face.

Asking his mother to take him to the Roman camp had been an unpleasant experience, to say the least, and one that descended into an argument in record time. The huntresses were allowed free passage and as the son of the hunt, he had the right to do so as well. At least, he had thought so. Artemis had a different opinion. He stood before Zeus and the council to argue his case. Long story short, as a child of the Moon, he was permitted to follow the hunt if he wished. It was a small victory, but one he proudly and for while he could, hold over his mother.

Mordred brushed off those thoughts and began to walk, each step felt a little more uneasy. The battle was half-way over, he just had to succeed here first.

.

..

...

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the late evening breeze ruffled his raven-kissed hair. He had escaped the dinning hall unscathed and had navigated his way to a place to hide. The small, wooden pier was worn from years of use but still steady, Jack watched through salt-caked planks as gentle waves overlapped underneath. He sat by Camp Jupiter's lake and listened to the fish as they swam past, catching glimpses of their conversations. Turns out fish have a lot to say. Jack doesn't talk back lest anyone notice. But that wouldn't be the worst of his problems. He blushed once again as his mind replayed today's events. The only good part of today had been meeting his siblings and their faith in him at controlling his charmspeak.

The son of Venus smiled fondly at the memory as he kicked the waters with his legs. Nico was so in for it. This was going to be so much fu-

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Jack jumped as the sudden voice. It's smooth timbre sent shivers down his spine as he twisted to meet silvery eyes that caught colours from the moonlight.

"I can go if you want?" Said the older boy, his tone laced with uncertainty as he begun to turn away.

Jack had this, he just had to keep his voice even like Aiden had instructed.

"No, no it's okay." The son of Venus answered hurriedly and shuffled over to the side. "I didn't expect any to be out here, my sisters told me it's a good place to think."

"Well, they are well informed. I didn't expect anyone else to be here either...?" He voice raised a little to the end in question.

The son of Venus' eyes widen as he caught on. "Oh, Jack. I'm Jack." He offered his hand and the ember-haired boy took it in a firm handshake. "And you?"

"I'm Mordred."

"It's great to meet you." Jack exclaimed. "I'm new here, so I haven't had the chance to get to know everyone."

"You too? I only just arrived tonight."

"Guess that's one thing we have in common." Jack laughed a little nervously as Mordred sat down next to him.

"That, and I hear you aren't on the best of terms with one Nico Di Angelo."

The son of Venus looked up from the lake with shock. "How do you know Nico?"

"He and I are Greek, we've been at Camp Half-Blood until now. We don't-" Mordred struggled to find the right words. "- _get along_."

"Oh. . . I see." Jack replied quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a friend there, but Nico's gotten really angry with me, so he won't pass my messages on to him."

Mordred nodded. "So I've been told. It wasn't your fault, with the charmspeak I mean, you didn't know."

"Doesn't change that I did it."

"I'm sure he'll come round." Mordred grimaced inside, displeasure tasting on his tongue at the notion of encouraging this kid to be friendly with the son of Hades, but he needed to play the part of kind stranger for the moment. "For the time being thou, are you planning on retaliating?"

The son of Venus parted his lips to reply when-

"JACK?! JACK?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Mordred cursed under his breath and slid back under the protection of a high cast shadow. Just his luck that Jason Grace would interrupt them when he was making such progress. The younger boy turned from the direction of the voice, eyes searching for the son of Artemis. He frowned, noticing Mordred

"It's getting late, I should get to bed."

Jack smiled and stepped a little closer. "Wait." His hushed voice called. "The prank's going down tonight, if you wanna join?"

Mordred nodded eagerly, he'd found his way in. "Yeah, you didn't even have to ask."

"Alright, meet outside Pluto's Cabin at midnight." Jack said with a smirk, waving goodbye and answering the son of Jupiter's calls.

.

..

...

Jack fingers trembling as he lifted up the paintbrush, bristles dipped with pink, he turned back to look at Michael, a devilish look plastered the son of Mercury's face.

"Go on!" He encouraged.

Gulping down a breath, Jack flinched as the brush touched the Pluto Cabin's wall. A small cheer sounded behind as Aiden, Matt, Sam, Mordred, Harry and Michael all stepped forward to join the youngest son of Venus. Within minutes, hearts of varying sizes and shades of pink decorated the dark walls. Aiden couldn't contain himself as they hurried back to their respective cabins, paint cans in hand and laughter racking his frame, causing him to trip up on several occasions.

Jack didn't stop until he was safely in his bedroom, heart beating a mile an hour. He looked up to see Aiden resting on the doorframe, eyes bright and alive.

"That was brilliant!" He breathed out between laughs. "I can't wait to see Nico's face in the morning. He's gonna flip."

Jack paled a little.

"Awww, bro. Don't look so worried. It's just paint, it's not the end of the world."

"I'm more concerned with what Nico night do." The young boy answered honestly.

Aiden chuckled. "It's a little too late to be worrying about that. Come on, let's go tell everyone how it went."

.

..

...

 _Next Morning_

Breakfast was interesting. Nico had stormed in with a look of murder and the promise of pain written in his eyes as he glared over at the Venus table. The news spread quickly through Camp, and sure enough just about everyone had a smile of their face. Jack learned quickly that the children of Mercury were like dogs with a bone. Now _this_ had begun, it was clear they weren't going to let it go easily.

One had slipped salt into Nico's drink when she past the Pluto table, another had replaced all the folks with knifes just before the dinning hall had gotten busy.

Watching Nico confused face upon seeing his table and then choking after slipping his drink. Jack laughed so much he had to spit his own back into his cup. He glanced up and caught brown eyes, the look of scarlet embarrassment had darken the son of Hades' face. Guilt wormed it's way into Jack's chest. It was cruel. Maybe it was time to call it even. The son of Venus caught Aiden's hand as the older boy went to stand up and shook his head.

"This is enough." He send without meeting his older brother's eyes. "This is enough."

Aiden stared at him curiously before slowly sitting back down and signalling the others to stop.

For the rest of the morning, Jack stayed quiet. Keeping to his thoughts, he spoke briefly with Hazel to apologise and couldn't believe when she throw her arms around him giggling.

"Oh, Jack. It was hilarious. Listen, I'll talk to Nico and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

And that was that. Well, sort of. The pranks that followed were harmless, but each side took casualties to their pride. Venus' Cabin had been painted black overnight (by a small army of skeletons according to a terrified daughter of Apollo who saw them out her window). Many of Nico's clothes ended up being washed along with some _very_ pink ones. And chaos assumed.

Over the week, he grew closer to Mordred. The older boy had nothing to offer but smiles and kind words. Jack swallowed down the hurt, the home sickness and heartbreak he felt when he thinks of Luke. Mordred had approached him offering to take his letters to Camp Half-Blood now that Nico refused too. But Jack hadn't received a single reply. Jealous gripped his chest as the son of Venus wonders if Luke has replaced him with new friends, if now they're apart he feels like he doesn't need Jack anymore. It hurts, more than he'll ever admit, but if Luke had replaced Jack. Jack can replace him too.

And then, strangely, as one week became two, Jack started to talk more and more to Nico. What had begun as threats and insults turned slowly to playful banter. To such a point that whenever the son's of Love and Death crossed paths, they both parted with smirks on their lips.

Jason seemed to be by his side most days. Always eager to talk and even more eager to train alongside Jack. But the son of Venus always felt the blond was hiding something, trapped in between the lines of what he was saying and what he wanted to say. But despite everything, it was nice not to be so alone. Jack settled, and although some things weighed on his heart, he hoped life would stay the same.

Until a few weeks after the _incident_...

The youngest son of Venus caught a glimpse of Nico hovering around the dinning hall entrance, as he eat lunch with his siblings. His hair looked wind-swept the boy seemed to be hesitating on whether to enter or not. And then... the unthinkable. Nico stalked his way over to the children of Venus ignoring the curious, questioning glances from campers.

Jack watched as the son of Hades took in a heavy breath. "So maybe, just maybe, I kind of just slightly. . ." Nico mumbled each word as he stood procrastinating at the end of the table, cheeks flustered red and refusing to look anyone directly in the eye.

"Just spit it out Di Angelo." Ellie practically sung, enjoying watching the son of Hades squirm.

"I over reacted and I'm sorry, I didn't know you had no control over your. . . _gift_."

Jack smiled. Like this, Nico could possible be considered cute. With new found confidence and after having spent the better part of the last three weeks relentlessly practicing to master his charmspeak with his brother's and sister's guidance, Jack felt safe enough to reply.

"It's alright, and I'm sorry too. But I thought it was fun. Perhaps we can fight again, without you wanting to kill me this time?" He joked.

Nico looked shocked for a moment before an even, cool demeanour took hold. "I'll think about it, kid. Don't get so happy go lucky, newbie, it won't happen again." He promised before marching over to his seat next to Hazel.

"Having fun?" She teased.

"I don't know what you mean."

The daughter of Pluto laughed softly. "It's nice to see you finally making friends."

"It's not that."

"Then. . . _lovers_?" She guessed playfully.

"Gods no, Hazel if you love me than stop talking." Nico groaned.

"Sucks that I don't!" She chuckled and took to pointing at the Venus table. "So which one is it then? Daniel? Aiden? Theo?"

"No, it's not-"

"-Wait, Jack? He's a bit young for you, Nico. But I can't fault your taste, he's gonna b when he grows up and-"

"-Hazel, no. Please drop it, can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, okay don't get so _hormonal_ , Neeks. I'm just teasing."

Nico rolled his eyes and Hazel caught a glimpse of shadows twisting under the influence of her brother's emotions. The daughter of Pluto smiled but kept a neutral expression when Nico turned back to ask her about her day.

.

..

...

Jack didn't see Nico for the rest of the afternoon. The sky changed from blue then darker and then black as he trained alongside the son of Jupiter and the son of Artemis. Afterwards, Mordred disappeared with the promise of returning so the son of Venus waited and parted ways with Jason as he headed for the dinning hall.

Jack smiled seeing Mordred trekking up the dirt path and gratefully took the drink the silver eyed boy offered. Briefly he pressed the glass to his forehead, thankful for the coolness that spread over his warm skin.

"Gods, it's hot." The son of Artemis complained, dropping down next to Jack. "I wouldn't even mind if Venti showed up."

The son of Venus smiled and sipped the iced hot chocolate, catching Mordred staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

Mordred shook his head.

"Nothing."

"No, seriously. What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. No." The son of the Moon laughed.

"Then what?" Jack asked, the coldness from the glass in his hand beginning to numb his fingers.

"It's just. . . We're friends right? And you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course." Jack said without hesitation and took a gulp of his drink again. "You trust me too?"

Mordred nodded.

"Is that it?" The son of Venus smiled. "Is that what you were worried about?"

"I have. . . a stigma, surrounding my birth, many would avoid me for it." He confessed. "I was born from a broken vow."

"It only means something if you let it." Jack frowned and tried to stifle a yawn at the end. He attempted to drink some more but only managed to half-empty the glass. "I think being the son of the Hunt is _pretty_ -" He broke the sentence with another yawn and rubbed his eyes. "- _pretty cool_."

Mordred stared at Jack with shock lacing his sharp features, his attention quickly turned to the glass as it slipped through the son of Venus' fingers. Catching it before it has the chance to hit the ground, Mordred rested it carefully on the bench. Jack slumped against his side, eyes glossing over and breaths evening out. The son of Artemis waited until the younger boys heavy eyelids drifted more permanently shut and smiled. He slowly moved to crouch, sliding Jack into his arms and headed for the Venus cabin.

...

Review and let me know what you think! :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Confessions of a Goddess

FOR THE LOVE OF A SEA SON CH10 - CONFESSIONS OF A GODDESS

...

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed!

...

~ _OLYMPUS_ ~

Aphrodite drummed her fingers on the armrest of her throne. She watched irritably as Athena and Poseidon screamed into each other's faces. She winced at loudness of their voices. Olympus seemed to have fallen into an endl cycle of high tensions and malicious arguments. And this one easily tallied as the worst this month, followed closely by that spat where she had found herself pitched against Artemis. The Moon Goddess had been nosing around in her Roman form and mercilessly called Aphrodite- Venus out for not claiming her son sooner. Truth is, she hadn't even realised Jack had reached Camp Jupiter. She hadn't noticed that Sam had grown so neglectful of their child. The Goddess of Love had revived some grief for that, especially from Athena and Triton, which was strange given the circumstances. Why would they even really care? Jack shouldn't seem any different to her other children. And although she wasn't the smartest of the Gods by a long shot, and some may think her dim, even she managed to make the link.

They knew. Somehow they knew, and yet despite everything, Aphrodite cannot fathom how they discovered the Moirai's secret. But in the end, the means doesn't matter. She watched as Athena throw more curses at the Sea God and sighed as he retaliated in kind. Nothing really changed, old habits had died hard for a while and then festered all over again. But neither the messenger of the Sea nor the Goddess of Wisdom had confronted her, so Aphrodite wonders if they think she doesn't know the truth.

The Goddess of Love stopped drumming her fingers, the two hadn't said anything and if they continued not to do so, then nothing had to change. Poseidon didn't have to know and neither did Zeus. Hades help her, if the God of the Skies figures out that Jack's-Perseus' rebirth and the prophecy are linked. Would he strike the boy down? . . . _Probably_. Shaking her head, Aphrodite tries to focus of the Sea and Wisdom's fight to distract her from those dark thoughts. Resting an elbow on her thrown and her head in her hand, the Goddess of Love accidentally made eye contact with Apollo, who winked at her and revived an elbow to the chest from Artemis for his troubles.

"-WELL, THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU! AT LEAST I KNOW WHERE MY CHILDREN ARE!"

Aphrodite froze and watched as the colour leeched from Athena's face. The Goddess of Wisdom spattered as her mind raced to justify those reckless words. A dangerous expression begun to take hold of Poseidon's face as his eyes darken menacingly.

" _Athena_ ," he hissed. "Just what do you mean by _that_."

"I- I-"

"ATHENA YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PERCY?!"

"Nothing, _seaweed breath_." She spat. "Why would _I_ care-"

Poseidon reached forward and grabbed the Goddess of Wisdom's wrist so tightly, Aphrodite thought she heard it snap.

Hades was on his feet instantly, hand gripping the Sea God's shoulder. "Poseidon." He warned lowly. "Let her go."

"STAY OUT OF THIS BROTHER, SHE KNOWS SOMETHING! SHE KNOWS SOMETHING!"

The ocean roared in the throne room as Poseidon summoned the full destruction of his element within Olympus' walls. Panic flooded the others as Zeus and Hades moved to stand side by side ready to take on their brother when he showed no sign of backing down.

"Just tell him Athena, or I will." Artemis finally threatened as the Goddess of Wisdom failed to struggle free of Poseidon's vice like hold. "Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised, of course _you_ were clever enough to figure it out."

Poseidon's stormy eyes flickered between the Goddesses, questions on his lips but all that sounded were growls. Annoyance danced across Athena's paler than usual features, before slowly, she relented.

"Alright, _alright_." She made one final tug and Posedion released her wrist, she stumbled backwards while rubbing her tender flesh. "As I am sure Hades was aware, and as I now understand Artemis has known too, Percy Jackson never made it to Elysium."

"And you chose to hide this information from us, from _Poseidon_ ," Hera stressed, looking between Athena, Artemis, Hades and with growing suspicion Persephone as well. "For what reason?"

Athena refused to meet any of Olympian's gazes while the Goddess of Spring carefully tip-toed her way to her husband's side. Leaning into the God of Death and half-concealing herself in the shadows he cast.

"Partly, since I did not realise till recently." Athena answered quietly. "And partly as I feared for the boy's safety."

"I too admit that, but not the latter." Artemis confessed. "I only learnt of Jackson's rebirth this moon."

"Well, _brother_." Poseidon's snarled as he stepped dangerously closer, eyes still ablaze. "What happens to be your convenient excuse?"

Persephone ran one hand along Hades' arm in comfort as she looked up to his face.

"Though I fear I'll be breaking a promise, I guess it matters very little now." The God of Death sighed. "When the nymphs told me the Jackson boy was standing at the river Lethe all those years back, I didn't believe them. And why would I? Why would the hero of Olympus be choosing to erase his existence?"

"-Then why didn't you stop him!" Poseidon roared.

"Because it was his choice and his alone to make!" Hades shouted back. "Refusing him that would have been dishonourable after all that boy has done for us!" He quietened. "After all he has done for _me_."

"But why keep it a secret? His friends, his family, everyone has been worried." Hestia asked curiously.

"Speak for yourself." Artemis cut in, and it was Apollo's turn to elbow his little sister.

"My dear lady Hestia," Hades smiled creepily. "The boy asked it of me."

"LIAR! MY SON WOULD NEVER!" Poseidon screamed, trident appearing in his grasp.

The God of Death retreated a few paces, shadows curling around him and the Goddess of Spring. "And yet he did, brother mine."

"Listen to him Poseidon." Persephone pleaded. "He was honouring your son's wish, he meant no disrespect. It was the Moirai who had final say on Percy's fate, they told us nothing. We knew only that your boy had rejoined the living."

The Olympians watched with growing relief as Poseidon's eyes began to soften, echoing the battle in his heart. He turned to Athena, who flinched if only slightly. "Where is he?"

"Why should she tell? He's no longer your child, he is no longer a sea son." Artemis answered before Athena had a chance. "Why should you comprise his happiness for your selfish closure?"

"Like you could ever understand." Poseidon snarled. "You lost your son to your _own_ spite."

"Don't you dare bring Mordred into this!"

"STOP!" Zeus yelled, lightningbolt crackling between his fingers. "Both of you." He turned to his daughter. "Athena, this has become a matter of safety. Please, child, tell us."

The Goddess of Wisdom drew in a deep breath. "He's-"

"-NO WAIT! Athena. . ." Aphrodite begged with trembling lips. "Please. . . _Don't_. . ."

The Goddess stared wide-eyed as tears threatened to spill down Aphrodite's cheeks.

"You've known?" She said disbelievingly. "How long? Since. . . Is that why you distanced yourself from him? You. . ."

The Goddess of Love nodded her head shakily, anything to get Athena to shut up. The walls she'd built to protect Jack, but really to protect _herself_ , were crashing down.

"Aphrodite." Hera asked calmly. "Would you care to explain?"

She shook her head violently in protest, cheeks burning red with guilt as she glanced at Poseidon's imploring eyes. Her resolve faltered.

"The Moirai," she whispered, hands trembling. "They made me promise not to tell. They said there were forces stronger than Kronos throwing the dice." Aphrodite swallowed thickly. "They told me Percy's time had been cut short by someone other than them, that the living were not done with him yet. I- I just couldn't bring myself to accept it. He was just so perfect and sweet, I loved him so much but he- HE WAS MEANT TO BE _MY_ CHILD!" The Goddess of Love screeched, a few shaky breaths followed before her hysteria turned to tears and she wept. "But he was _your's_ all along."

The throne room fell into silence aside from Aphrodite's weak sobs.

"How long did you know?" Apollo asked softly and with more kindness in his gentle tone than the Goddess of Love thought she deserved.

"Since. . . " She sniffed. "Since he was a toddler, two I think, and I should have told all of you, I should! But I was angry and confused and so frightened, I just wanted him to be safe. He's _my_ son. _He's my son_." Aphrodite repeated hoarsely.

"So Jackson's been at Camp Half-Blood this whole time, right under our noises?" Hermes quipped.

"Not exactly." Athena answered.

"What do you mean _not exactly_?" Poseidon growled. " _You mean Percy's still out there_ with the greatest influx of monsters we've seen in over a thousand years and you didn't send anyone to collect him?"

"Calm down." The Goddess of Wisdom said coolly. "He's currently very much alive and well. . . at Camp Jupiter."

If Hermes could of wished for anything in that moment, it would have been a camera. Apollo fell straight off his chair, Dionysus burst into laughter, Zeus choked on his own breath, Hera let slip an amused smile, Hestia managed to remain indifferent, Demeter and Persephone looked scandalised, Ares clapped slowly, Hephaestus sent a few concerned looks Aphrodite's way and Hermes let himself grin ear to ear watching Hades' eyebrow twitch on his otherwise stonic face.

Poseidon didn't react, but it was clear as day to see the cogs turning in his mind.

"He's Roman? That's brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Dionysus chuckled with delight. "And he's a child of love? This day couldn't get any better if it _tried_."

"Shut your mouth, Dionysus." Hera scolded. "And think more carefully of the words you speak."

The God of Wine made a mocking salute but, to the Goddess' surprise, managed to contain himself.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development." Hades tried. "It does shed an awful amount of light on the prophecy. But I think first we should apologise to Poseidon, after all we did accuse him of breaking his oath again."

A few half-hearted sorrys filled the air, but if the God of the Seas heard, he made no inclination of that fact.

"What's his name?"

Aphrodite was fiddling with the lace of her dress when she looked up and realised Poseidon's question had been directed at her. "Ja- Jack."

"Well it's better than Peter, I suppose."

" _Dionysus!_ "

"Okay, okay. Got it, closing my mouth."

Hera sighed and turned her eyes back to her brother-in-law. The Sea God's expression had shifted completely, determination lighting his face.

"I'm going." He stated.

"Poseidon you can't. He doesn't even know you." Apollo reasoned. "He's Aphrodite's- Venus' son now, you can't just-"

"-That's not true." Athena mumbled.

"He's not?" Hermes questioned, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Then who's son is he?"

"He's still my son!" Aphrodite protested.

"No, kind of, he's both actually." Athena sighed. "For whatever reason the Lethe didn't work. He's still, if only partly, a child of the sea." She looked pointedly at Poseidon. "Percy's gifts have followed him from his previous life to this one. I witnessed the water heal his cuts." She confessed.

"He can speak to fish too, I saw that for myself." Artemis added.

Zeus looked round at his family. "Who else, other than those here, knows of all this?"

"I believe Triton knew as well." The Goddess of the Hunt bated.

"He did, _did he? Well,_ we'll be having words when I get back to Atlantas." Poseidon voiced, sounding undeniable miffed.

"Perhaps this is too bold," Demeter began. "But if we killed the boy now, we may be able to solve this whole mess? I mean, if he's dead, there cannot be a prophecy in the first place, right?"

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S COMPLETELY-"

"-Out of the question." Athena finished, stealing the Sea God's thunder. "The Moirai will just bring him back again and punish us for interfering."

"But-"

"My daughter has a point." Zeus spoke, anger flickering the edge of voice. "Thou I agree with Demeter's line of thought, we may end up with far greater consequences on our hands if we take such an action." He sighed and rubbed his chin. "You say for now the boy does not remember?"

Athena nodded.

Zeus' eyes flickered unconsciously to his older brothers.

"Then leave him be."

Shock flooded the throne room at the God of the skies' decree, and of all present, Poseidon's was the greatest.

"Are you sure that's wise, dear?" Hera asked faking uncertainty, although Hermes could clearly hear she agreed with her husband's choice.

The God of the Skies nodded thoughtfully before back-tracking. "We shall deal with Jackson when the need arises. But all I see is an innocent, _harmless_ child of Venus, any of you who decide to give the boy grief with be reprimanded accordingly." His voice darkened with warning as he glanced over to his brother. "It would be unwise for anyone to cross the Moirai."

The throne room settled into a buzz of low, gossiping, unbelieving voices as Persephone turned so she was shoulder to shoulder with Hades.

"It seems things are about to get interesting, dearest. But what of sweet Nico?" She asked casually, as if talking about the weather.

"I will let my son figure this out for himself, or I will watch him fall for Jackson all over again. One of the two."

Persephone giggled. "Those two oblivious boys deserve each other."

Hades sighed before sliding his arm around the Goddess of Spring's waist. "Yes, I suppose they do."

...

~ _CAMP JUPITER_ ~

Mordred waited till the stars had stolen the heavens and the dark blue hue of night had sunk deeply into the skies. He rose slowly from his allocated section of Diana's Cabin and moved with the grace of a cat. Sliding up an unopened window, Mordred climbed through and out into the cold air. He landed quietly, his feet scuffing the ground minimally and body crouched low. The sound of spooked horses echoed the still Camp grounds, but other than that, even the stars ignored his presence. Mordred kept low as he headed for the cover of the forest.

Reaching the dirt path, the trees seemed to overlap and embrace each other, covering his view of the moon. The son of the Hunt smiled as he wandered further into the darkness, his eyes shining like a cat's, taking in his surroundings with ease.

Sure he was alone and confident no one would discover his presence, Mordred knelt down on the earth. Brushing away the dry twigs and leaves, he proceeded to dig a small but reasonably deep hole with his hands. Wasting no time Mordred slid the ring off his finger and buried it under the dirt. He inhaled deeply. Then, after steeling his features, called Adonis' name.

A shadowed wisps rose from the earth, building and building until they partially formed the outline of a silhouette.

Mordred smiled as he rose to stand.

"Long time no see."

"And here I thought something had happened to you." Adonis replied, a sarcastic edge to his otherwise even tone.

"I'm ready, I believe I could get the child of Venus out tonight without anyone noticing till morning."

Sighing, the shadow took to looking upwards. "Then. . . I regret to inform you there's been a change of plans."

"What?!"

"The demigods we've collected so far won't be enough. My spies tell me that the Olympians have released the importance of that son of Venus, if we take him now, they will search and search and when they find us, they will attack directly. Our forces aren't great enough yet to take on both camps."

"I thought all the trouble we'd been stirring up had broken their ties?"

"Yes, they fight. But losing the boy would be a cause to bring them together, in order to get him back. And that's the last thing we need. . ." Adonis sighed. "I've miss calculated, ignored one seemingly insignificant detail and put everything at risk."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"The God's hate for one another. Their desire to inflict both physical and _emotional_ wounds, their thirst for violence. . ." He trailed off.

"That's very unlike _you_." Mordred replied coly.

"Be that as it may, I need you to remain at Camp Jupiter and keep an eye on the boy."

"And just how love ong are we talking here? We had a deal."

"Until we are ready for the final stage of the plan. Until our united army of monsters and demigods are vast, strong and undefeatable." Adonis proclaimed confidently and then looked Mordred directly in the eye. "You have waited many years for this, surely you would be willing to wait a few more to see this plan succeed in absolute certainty?"

"And the enchantment the captured demigods are under, will it hold?" The son of the Moon questioned.

"Indefinitely."

Mordred sighed with obvious irritation. "Alright. . . But my patience is wearing thinner each day, Albonis, tell _that_ to your master."

.

..

...

Please review and tell me what you think :) xx


	11. Chapter 11 - Just Friends

**FOR THE LOVE OF A SEA SON CH11 - JUST FRIENDS**

...

Thank you for following and favouriting! And many many thanks and blue cookies to Guest, Akira-Daiyamondo-Suta (they're cute I know, but my OTP is Percico! XD), DarthDestroyer2, (thanks you for your support, I will explain that plot hole a little later on :) ), Cassy-daughter-of-the-Moon (we'll just have to wait and see, perhaps Mordred can be redeemed) , Raxacoricofallapatoreous (it's so great to hear that you're enjoying the story, I'm usually not to good at writing humour ;') ) and Rilurz (thank you it's so inspiring to get a comment like that) for your reviews :) x

...

A yawn greeted his lips as he awoke. Sitting straight up in bed, the youngest son of Venus let the covers fall down into his lap and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He doesn't remember making it back to his cabin yesterday. He'd been with Mordred and then. . .

A faint blush decorated Jack's cheeks. _Had he fallen asleep while they were talking?_ Shaking his head, Jack tried to dispel those thoughts. Knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to look the son of Artemis in the eye for a while, Jack focused his mind elsewhere.

A tapping sound resonated from his door and Jack pushes himself out of bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Turning the handle, the youngest son of Venus jumped when Ellie burst in. Her platinum hair woven into beach curls and cat-eyeliner pushed into Jack's line of sight.

"So you'll never guess." She said eagerly, waving her hands and waiting for her younger brother to do just that.

"Someone fell into the lake?"

"No," she laughed. "Try again silly."

"Someone kissed someone they shouldn't of?" He half-questioned.

"No, not even close." She waited impatiently for a few more beats before giving in completely after noticing Jack's confusion-ridden face and laughed sweetly. "Okay, okay I'll _tell_ you."

The youngest son of Venus raised an amused eyebrow as Ellie's face practically lit up with excitement.

"So here it goes. Scarlet told me that Sam told her that Alex told him that James told him that Ruby told Matt that Hattie and Katie heard Nico say he was going invite you to train with him." She finished, inhaled deeply then squealed.

Jack stood processing everything he just heard. "Wait. Who's Ruby?"

"Daughter of Mars from the third cohort and _it doesn't matter._ " She stressed and looked at Jack expectantly. " _Well?_ "

"What?"

" _Will you?_ "

"Will I what?"

" _Will you say yes if Nico asks you?!_ "

Jack blushed and nodded.

"YES!" Ellie screamed and ran out of his room. Jack followed her in a heartbeat, stomach turning heavy to find all of his siblings waiting in the hallway of the cabin.

Aiden slapped him on the shoulder and smiled as if he knew something his younger brother didn't.

"It's not, it's not like that." Jack complained. "We're just friends!"

"If only," teased Aimee. "No one gets to Nico like you do."

"But-"

"Yeah, you know I've seen Nico smile on four occasions in the last week." Aiden piped up. "And each time it's after he speaks to you."

"No, it's not-"

"And he apologised to you!" Scarlet interrupted. "I've never seen Nico actually apologise someone other than Jason and Hazel before."

"I think. . . I think Hazel made him do that." Jack offered quietly, cheeks blazing.

No one seemed to be listening.

"Jack, I'll do your hair!" Ellie volunteered as she grabbed his hand.

Aimee pushed past Daniel and Theo to wrap her hands tightly around Jack's opposite arm. "Summer and I will pick out an outfit, we have so many cloths that don't fit the boys anymore. You're gonna look so _cute_!"

"STOP!" Jack yelled and looked away when all eyes went to him. He stuttered embarrassingly. "N-N-Nico's like _seventeen_ , he's way too old for me."

"So how old are you?" Dawn questioned.

"August the eighteenth, I'm thirteen." He sighed.

"Then you'll be fourteen in two weeks."

"Don't be an idiot, Dawn. He'll still have two years before he's _even_ legal." Aimee scalded.

"Never stopped me."

"Dawn!"

"Alright, alright and I can't believe I'm saying this- just take it at your own pace Jack."

The youngest son of Venus felt awful, his siblings were only trying to help after all. Daniel seemed to notice the guilt that flashed across his brother's eyes because not a second later, he waved his arms, signalling everyone to disperse.

"Alright, you lot, that's enough. Let the kid get changed." He turned to Jack before winking and continued. "We'll see you in the dinning hall."

Jack stumbled back into his room and closed the door. His heart beat quickly and he hoped that this particular piece of gossip wasn't just another rumour.

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

It didn't help that his sibling couldn't find out _when_ Nico had planned to ask him. Jack waited through breakfast, morning chores, lunch (which he missed) and an afternoon horse ridding, where Jason somehow convinced him that it would be fun.

Turns out, horses talk as well.

Jack battled himself quietly, as he listened to the blond chat, debating whether he should inform the son of Jupiter of this peculiarity he has added to the list. He tried to tell his sisters and brothers about the fish, but every time the words got caught in his throat and he couldn't do more than _breathe_. Jack caved. He gave a gentle squeeze to the silver mare and waited as she slows to a stop. It doesn't take long for Jason to notice and he brings his chestnut horse round and stopped sideways to Jack.

"Is something wrong, bro?" The blond asked.

And now the son of Venus just feels stupid for making the older boy worry.

"It's nothing _bad_." He assured. "I just. . . So the horses here talk?"

Jack doubts Jason could of expected anything more different. Surprise and then laughter takes hold of the blond's features.

"What?" The raven-haired boy questioned. "What's so funny?"

When the son of Jupiter doesn't reply, Jack crossed his arms and looked away. "Fine, don't tell me." He steadied the mare's reins which strangely seemed as second nature as fighting and went to go around Jason.

"Wait! Wait!" Jason called. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's more a relief than anything. Just promise you won't go around telling people?"

"Why? Isn't it a gift all children of Venus have?"

The blond shook his head. "No, it's a very rare skill. Not one you should go telling anyone about."

"Even people I trust."

The son of Jupiter nods in reply.

"Is there anything else you can do?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, to tell Jason about the cuts healing, the fish talking, but only air caught in his throat and he started to cough. His breaths finally evened out and Jack looked up into worried blue eyes. For some reason he just couldn't say it.

.

..

...

Jack smiled as Nico walked towards him. His ruffled dark brown jacket bounced with each step, hiding his skull t-shirt just beneath. Black sneakers were scuffed and had walked too far for their price. Whenever Jack looked at the son of Hades, a warmth consumed his chest. Nico offered a little wave as he approached, which Jack returned in kind. A resounding _SMACK_ sounded off to the son of Venus' left and he caught a glimpse of his sibling scrambling behind the nearest wall. He rolled his eyes and greeted Nico as he stepped beside him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Jack finished cruelly, not offering Nico any more words.

"It's. . . nice weather?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" The son of Venus teased.

The Ghost King sent a joking glare his way causing Jack to laugh.

"So, what's up?" Jack asked, faking curiosity.

"Well, Jason kinda suggest that we. . . Would you like to train with me? I mean you're new so your skills are quite poor-"

"Nico."

"-so someone like me should-"

"Nico."

"-to help you defend yourself if you run into anymore cyclops-"

" _Nico!_ "

The son of Hades turned back to Jack nervously, cheeks decorated with a faint blush.

"I'd like that."

Jack smiled as Nico pointed in the direction of the training arena and followed him as he marched off. He caught once last glimpse as his siblings as they gave him thumbs up and reassuring nods. The son of Hades stopped and waited for Jack to catch up, and together they walked side by side.

...

Swear dripped down Nico forehead as he rushed forward to block Jack's next attack. Their swords resonated with a clang each time they met and after only twenty minutes their fight had attracted quite the crowd. It was obvious Nico was holding back. He hadn't called upon any of his demigod powers, simply relied on his skill. Jack let out a few heavy pants, arms shaking with fatigue as he met Nico next attack head on. The son of Hades had both height and experience on his side, but Jack tried his best to learn and impress as they fought.

"Good!" Nico yelled as the son of Venus jumped back to dodge the Ghost King's sword. "Keep your legs slightly bent, it's helps with balance!"

Jack nodded and stepped forward. The clang of iron on steel sent shivers down his spine.

"Footwork! Footwork!" Nico reminded him hastily.

Too late. The Ghost King smirked and dropped, knocking the son of Venus off his feet in exactly the same way Jack had to him during capture the flag.

"Surrender?"

Jack laughed, before letting his body fall limp and eyes close. He listened as cheers erupted around and focused on the footsteps that drew nearer.

"I'm afraid you can't sleep here." Nico smirked playfully. "Wouldn't want you making a habit of it."

Jack's eyes snapped open, all too aware that the son of Hades was referring to how he fell asleep on Mordred. Even though, he doesn't remember feeling that tired at the time.

"Had to go there, didn't you?" The raven-haired boy sighed, and ignored the hand the Ghost King offered to help as he stood up.

Nico laughed, _actually laughed_ , and those standing around seemed more surprise then Jack suspected they were letting on.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" The son of Venus offered, brushing off his dusty trousers.

"Sure."

Nico nodded and resheathed his sword. The walk down the dinning hall fell mostly to silence, Jack frowned at the deep-in-thought look stealing the son of Hades' features.

"What you thinking about?"

"S'nothing. Doesn't matter."

"I don't mind listening."

Jack watched in surprise as Nico sighed and stopped walking. "There was someone I knew a long time ago."

"Do you think of him often?"

The Ghost King smiled sadly and nodded.

"Were you good friends?"

"No, I wish we had been but I messed it up. He was brave and selfless and so so oblivious. But he belonged to someone else, and now he's- he's ignoring me."

"Where does he live?"

"In the underworld."

"Oh, _oh_." Jack offered. "I'm sorry."

"Why should you be?"

"I shouldn't of pried."

"And I wouldn't of told you, if I hadn't wanted to." Nico bit back, an air of prideful defence in his tone.

Jack looked away for a moment before an idea strung into his mind. "Have. . . Have you ever tried writing down what you want to say in a letter?"

The son of Hades' eyes widened. "No, I hadn't."

"That way if he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't have to, he can just read what you want to say to him."

"I'll think about it."

Jack nodded. "We can grab something and sit by the lake to eat. Sound good?"

Nico nodded and stared curiously after the son of Venus as he continued down the path.

.

..

...

The dinning hall was suspiciously empty when Jack entered through the doors, shortly followed by Nico whom, after a glance back, told Jack he was thinking along the same line.

"Where is everyone?" Nico asked, looking around.

"Probably still at training." The son of Venus mumbled in reply, suspecting his sibling had more than something to do with this. But he was grateful. This way he could spend some time alone with a son of Hades, without having at least five pairs of eyes on them. "What do you want?"

Nico bit his lower lip before shaking his head. "I'm actually not feeling that hungry."

Jack raised an eyebrow, it didn't take a child of Mercury to know this lie. Hazel had warned him twice that her brother had a habit of not eating as much as he should.

"Well then, neither do I."

Nico looked back at Jack in shock. "You have to eat something, you didn't have lunch!"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I just- I didn't see you there when I looked." Nico confessed.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll have to go hungry." Jack sighed dramatically.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll only eat if you do, Nico."

Jack watched as the Ghost King's expression twisted and realisation spread over his eyes.

"Fine!" Nico yelled and stormed forward to grab, what looked to be, only half a simple cheese sandwich from the covered trays. He left as Jack picked up two plates, napkins, a cheese sandwich for himself and the other half of Nico's one.

The son of Venus walked down to lake where he found the son of Hades had already taken a few bites of the half sandwich and was now ripping pieces bread off and throwing them to the fish.

"You gonna eat some more of that?" Jack asked, expecting nothing but silence from Nico and receiving it.

Carefully he sat down and rested the plates between them. Placing Nico's sandwich half on his side and his own on his lap. Jack took a small bite and after a minute or so, relaxed as Nico did the same.

" _So_. . . is this gonna be a regular thing?" The son of Venus asked casually. He watched Nico's eyes flicker to him and then back to the lake.

"Don't count on it."

Jack smiled and took another bite of his sandwich.

.

..

...


	12. Chapter 12 - Operation: Kiss Death

**FOR THE LOVE OF A SEA SON CH12 - OPERATION: KISS DEATH**

 **Thank you such inspirational reviews! Shout out to:**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous**

 **DarthDestroyer2**

 **Akira Daiyamondo Suta**

 **bubzchoc**

 **Rilurz**

 **Wolf154657**

 **Demigod1117**

 **Guest**

 **PJO HP HG D MI FAN**

 **Belanore**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _CAMP HALF-BLOOD_

Annabeth steels her wavering features, her stormy grey eyes had turned to stone and the trembling in her fingers now felt heavy like lead. She trudges her way back from training, following the dirt track back to Athena's Cabin and tries her best to pick up her feet. The last few weeks had been testing. And it wounded her to pride to admit she had let herself cry over a ghost. Luke was long gone, but the new boy (and a son of Hermes no less) could have her believing the dead were coming back to life. She had watched from afar. He seemed kind, kind like her Luke had been, gentle but sad. There's something that haunts his eyes and Annabeth just couldn't help her curiosity. She learnt from Leo that he'd had a troubled past, a mother who rejected him and stepfather to rival Percy's. She heard on the grape vine from the daughters of Aphrodite that Hermes hadn't know of his son's existence. The mortal he had loved, panicked upon hearing the truth from his lips and to serve her a kindness, the God of Messengers had erased her memories of him. Ironic that she either had not know herself or was yet to tell her lover she was pregnant. Hermes never even known until the boy turned up at Camp. Exhausted and a little beat up, but not yet broken.

Maybe for a child of Wisdom, she had been unwise to let herself slip so deep in thought. The silhouette that sneaks up in the corner of her eye had Annabeth poised for a fight. She grabs her assailant's wrist, pulls it behind their back and pushes them to their knees. The daughter of Athena's brow furrows at the sight of tufty blond hair.

"Aw, aw, aw!"

Annabeth's eyes remain apathetic. "Luke? _Right?_ _Luke Myers?_ " She was proud at managing to keep the shock from her voice.

"Yes, yes, it's me. Please let go." He begs.

"Why. . . Why are you here? Better yet, why are you following me?" She questions.

"You, you always disappear after training so Piper suggested I catch you before you get the chance. Could you. . . Could you please, please let go now?" He sounds uncertain.

"Right, sorry, sorry." Annabeth relents after a moment of shocked silence.

She releases the blond, feeling slightly guilty at his sigh of relief, but continues impatiently.

"Was there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Erm, right! Yes, I feel like we got off to a bad start. I mean you ran away from me the first time we met so. . . I can't really figure how this could go much worse." He laughs nervously.

"Is that it?" The daughter of Athena raises a disinterested eyebrow.

"What? No, no, I was. . . kinda hoping we could be friends. . ?"

"Friends?" She echoed disbelievingly.

"Yes." Luke nods eagerly. "That is if you'll willing to give it a chance?"

Annabeth bites her lower lip and tries so hard not to see her Luke. "I'll think about." She half-promises and begins to edge away. "Good evening."

"Yeah, goo- I'll see you later." He says instead.

Annabeth continues towards Athena's cabin, wise enough to know not to turn around, feeling his eyes follow her. Anyway, Elliot was waiting for her, they're suppose to be a couple after all and couples have dinner together. Hopefully, the son of Ares can help her chase this ghost away.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _CAMP JUPITER_

Hushed voices filled the Venus Cabin at the stroke of eleven, dousing the sisters in dusty shadows.

"This is going to be difficult. Do you even remember how much Nico was in love with Percy? Gods! How much he's still in love with Percy? I'm still annoyed that our mother twisted the poor boy in so many knots."

"Preaching to the choir, Ellie. Preaching to the choir." Aimee sighed.

"We can't tell Jack."

"What? About Nico's eternal love for Percy Jackson?" May drawls out sarcastically.

"No, idiot. That's _old_ news. Ellie means operation Love and Death-" Scarlet pauses, a coy smile etches onto her face. "- _Leath_. No, no. . . _Jico_."

A round of laughter followed between the girls.

"You did not just give your little brother and the son of _freaking_ Hades an item name."

"Okay, ladies this a covert, undercover, long term. One word and it's blown." Ellie tries to calm down and warns the others dangerously. "This could be years in the making, don't screw it up."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Winter passes and then another. Like rain, time washes away and before Jack can even come to terms with it, he's sixteen, almost seventeen. With more energy than ideas to compensate, he knows he's driving his poor sisters crazy. His bones have stretched and he gets faster, stronger. Winning every game of capture the flag that he captains a team for, even the ones when he's pitched against the son of Hades. It amuses Hazel to no end. And then Nico teases him relentlessly, playfully about how winning means _nothing_ because the son of Venus is still a few inches shorter. He knows his sisters have been up to something, they're always up to something, and when he first somehow ended up wherever Nico was, he thought it was pure coincidence. But it happens again. . . and again. . . and again. Now, Jack smiles every time it happens and pretends he doesn't notice the way their eyes glance over when he talks to Nico. But the son of Venus' heart aches, the closer he gets to Nico the further Mordred seems to push him away. The thought of losing the first person who had reached out to him at Camp, the same way he lost Luke, is devastating. So in the last year he distanced himself a little from Nico, afraid of losing Mordred. They still train together, chat and the son of Venus convinces his stubborn friend to eat like a normal person. Jack knows he's being selfish, but he's too conflicted to decide how to act. After all, it's not his fault the two of them are at such odds.

 **...**

It's early Friday night, he's sitting in the lounge, the central sitting area of the Venus Cabin, watching his sisters getting ready for the party. Some curl their hair, some straighten, there's highlights, glitter and Jack has a expression of such utter confusion on his face, his brothers send him pitiful looks now and again. He only learnt recently that new Cabins were built for every God's and Goddess' after the influx of demigods turning up at Camp.

"So, Jack, how does my hair look from the back?"

And if this isn't the seventh time Ellie has asked, the youngest son of Venus isn't sure he can take the eighth.

"It looks great." He replies, making sure to glance up from his book to show he's paying attention.

" _Fantastic_." She breathes, spraying a cloud of hairspray and smiling at her reflect in the mirror.

"Hun, you look gorgeous." Aimee coughs. "Now _stop_ trying to poison the rest of us."

Ellie laughs falsely sweet before turning to Jack. "Aren't you going to get ready? Hadn't you and Nico made plans to meet up? The party starts in half an hour, you know?" The hidden question beneath. _'Can I help you?'_

Rolling his eyes, Jack grins back and sighs. "Go on then."

"What?" She asks innocently, while Aimee watches out of the corner of her eye, and Lily, Scarlet, Summer and Dawn seem to have slowed down slightly.

"Before I change my mind."

She squeals excitedly and immediately calls the others over.

Jack feels a wave of dread wash over him.

"I'm thinking blue highlights." Summer suggests and basks in the gasps of her sisters' revelations.

"Different shades of blue." Aimee adds eagerly.

Dawn waves her hands to get everyone's attention. "Oh my Gods! Yes! And we style his hair to flick upwards."

"Yes! All windswept." Scarlet agrees. "It's gonna be so good."

Claire and May turn to each other frowning, "What's he going to wear?"

A silence fell over the group, before they all turn to Aiden, bright eyes.

" _Aaaiiiden_ ," Summer began. "Could we borrow some of your clothes?"

The brunet waits for a moment, enjoying all the bated breaths. Then-

"No."

"What, why?" Ellie complains.

Aiden chuckles to himself, arms wrapped round his chest. "You girls, take this way too seriously. Of course you can, what did you have in mind?"

"The smart black jeans and long-sleeved suit shirt?"

The oldest son of Venus nods and the girls all let out a sigh of relief.

Jack frowns. "Wait, aren't you all still getting ready?"

"We've been ready for hours." Aimee smiles and gestures for him to sit in the mirror dead-centre opposite the mirror. She runs her fingers through his hair, leans forward and loops her arms loosely round his neck so her head was next to his and whispers. "Don't worry, little bro, a certain child of death won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Jack splutters, face turning a dark shade of red.

And then, before he has a chance to protest-

-it begins.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Emerging from the Venus Cabin is one thing, but each step after lingers a bit shorter behind his brothers'. He's also quite sure, one of his sister put glitter in his hair, despite his protests. Some of the others had already gone ahead, and Jack cannot help the nervousness that takes hold. It's not till Ellie slips her hand into his, that the son of Venus releases he is trembling.

"You look so handsome, if you weren't why brother I'd-"

"- _Ellie!_ " Jack whines, in fake disgust and they both laugh together.

"We have talked this through like a million times." She drawls out. " We gonna rock up, look amazing, Nico's gonna fall even more head over heels for you, _if that's even possible_." She whispers the last part sarcastically.

"-Ellie-"

"- _Annnnnd_ you're gonna be Camp Jupiter's newest, hottest item and ride happily away into the sunset. I practically guarantee _it_."

Her voice raises at the end as she links their arms and they walk down as a group of perfect faces to Camp Jupiter's lake. Lanterns and fairy lights are hung up in trees, strung up by hires and floating on the still waters. Aiden rushes forward to great them, but then he hesitates.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but word is Nico's down under running errands for his father."

The bright smile on the young son of Venus' face dims. Ice sinks into his chest and disappointed doesn't even begin to cover what Jack feels. Nico had promised to spend the evening together. Ellie immediately grabs his arm and pouts.

" _Awwhhh_ , Jack. Don't think about that lying Greek. Let's just have a good time."

"First drinks on me." Aiden smiles.

One rum and coke turns into three as the hour progresses. And strangely enough, Jack hasn't had to buy himself one yet. The others came from a son of Ceres, who Jack accidentally lost on the dance floor. That would have been it for the evening and the son of Venus knew he should of paced himself a little better. First time and all. So when Theo practically handed him a drink, saying he wanted to buy one for his little brother, Jack felt just plain guilty refusing. So in the end, he didn't. Then, Aiden dragged him over to a group of Mercury and Mars children doing shots. Somehow he was talked into six without understanding quite how it happened, that and Aiden disappeared with a cute daughter of Vulcan leaving Jack on his own. He dizzily navigated his way to the dance floor and lost another hour. Maybe a son of Minerva, no wait, Bacchus, that's the one, locks their arms together and drags him staggering back to the bar. Two more drinks, it tastes like vodka this time, and Jack feels completely buzzed, despite his blurry vision. Someone equally as drunk and perhaps still the son of Bacchus, pushes him up against a wall and kisses him harshly. It's not that Jack doesn't like it, but it's not what he wants right now. After a moment, he manages to break the kiss and turn his head away, but it doesn't deter his admirer. Teeth press against his neck and Jack tries to struggle free. He whimpers a pathetic 'no' and 'please stop' but over the loud music, he doubts anyone heard. So Jack changes tactics. He pushes away with his arms and tries to move out of the son of Bacchus' reach. The alcohol makes his limbs heavy, running through his veins and seeping away his strength. It's pointless. He cries out again for the guy to stop and falls back against the wall. Luis? Maybe that's his name? presses closer to him. And Jack whimpers through the fuzzy haze of alcohol, he didn't want to do this, he wanted to go find Ni- a hand grabs Luis' shoulder and spins the boy around.

"That's enough, he's clearly not interested." Says an angry familiar voice.

A swift punch to the cheek and the blond is down for the count. Jack looks up and frowns at the blurry mass of pale and dark in front of him. The sudden change, after being pinned up, has the son of Venus pitching forward and straight into someone arms. Over that person's shoulder, the clock at the far end is alight with the numbers 01:24, but Jack has to squint to see them.

A small laugh, almost a chuckle, and this time the voice is directed at him. "I think that's it for you this evening."

That person flings one of Jack's arm over his shoulders, and locks his own arm round the raven haired boy's waist, supporting most of the sixteen year old's drunken weight.

"And how much have you had?" The voice grins, amused as he begins to direct them to walk.

"Nico?" The word is almost incoherent.

Another laugh. "Twenty bucks says you won't remember a thing in the morning?"

"S'whats? S'where the- the deer?"

Jack looks around, in discoordinated movements, temporarily pulling out of Nico's hold and staggers in to a wave of people. He hears the son of Hades yell worriedly after him. But the music bangs his brain against his skull and Jack isn't quite sure where he is anymore. Someone falls onto him, knocking him to the ground. Jack's head spins and he suddenly feels incredible sick. Hands worm their way under his armpits and haul onto unsteady feet.

"I'm going to take you back to your Cabin, okay?"

"I'm'kay, Ni- _Nico_." Jack slurs.

"Of course you are." The son of Hades half-heartedly agrees and guides the raven haired boy to the Venus Cabin.

It's a mess of uncooperative limbs, staggered steps and incoherent words. But they reach the front door in one piece and Jack has a surreal moment of clarity, there was _something_ he'd planned to do this evening. He leans in and take Nico's unsuspecting lips. They're cold, probably from the evening wind, and the kiss tastes a little like sweet vodka, okay a lot really, but Jack's still together enough to release that part is his fault. It lasts a few blissful seconds. Then, gently, hands wrap around his shoulder and pry him away. Their lips part. The son of Venus' cheeks stay flustered as he looked into Nico's wide blown pupils.

"Jack. . ." Nico begs. Waiting for Jack to focus his attention. "I want. . . I want this too. But not here, now." He swallows thickly.

He leans past Jack, and rattles the Cabin's front door as he knocks.

Daniel answers, and lets out a surprised noise as Jack is pushed, falls into his arms.

"Take care of him." The son of Hades says quietly, before disappearing into the shadows.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Jack woke up with a banging headache and too few memories of the night before not to be worried. His neck feels sore, but as he reaches up, fingers gracing his skin pain spikes up and Jack winces, groans and rolls over. He needs water desperately. Trudging out of bed, Jack bashes into his cabinet, the door, the doorframe and the table as well when he reaches the Kitchen, just for good measure. There's gonna be bruises.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head."

"Afternoon?" Jack gazes up with bleary eyes as Aiden pours out a bowl of cereal and milk before placing it in front of him.

"You passed out in Daniel's arms last night."

"What?" The son of Venus' eyes widened.

"Yeah, right after Nico brought you back. Which is weird cause I don't remember seeing him at the party, did you arrange to meet him or something?" Aiden rambles and looks back questioningly at his younger brother. "He asked me to ask if you're up to meeting later on. . . Are you two. . ."

Jack blushes red.

". . . a thing?"

"What?"

Aiden frowns. "But those bite marks on your neck?"

Jack reaches up to his neck and flinches at the pain. "I. . . I don't remember getting these." He confesses.

"That son of a bitch."

"Wait-"

"He took advantage of you when you were drunk! I'll kill him!"

Jack motionlessly watches Aiden storm out, sitting there in silence for a few moments before everything clicks. He jumps up and shoots after his brother. Last night's clothes still hanging on his frame, as he chases Aiden down the to the dining hall.

"Where the fuck you get to Di Angelo?!"

Jack freezes at Aiden's raised voice. The whole hall fell quiet, eyes on either the son of Hades or the son of Venus who had just stormed in. Jack hung back at the door, watching as Nico slowly stood up from Pluto's table. His brown eyes held a coldness to them. Hazel glances worriedly between the two boys.

"Is there a problem, Aiden?" Nico asks calmly.

"You bet there is. Stay away from my brother, asshole! And if I find you touched him again, I'll send you to the netherworld _permanently_."

Jack cheeks blazed with embarrassment, watching with growing fear as the shadows around the Pluto table begin to twist, and Nico goes very still and very cold.

"And what right do you to tell me have to do?" A dangerous edge laces his tone, as Aiden flails for a moment. " _None. So leave me alone._ " Nico storms out the opposite entrance.

Jack backs away in shock, heart racing.

A hand grabs his shoulder and spins him around. The grip borderlines on pain.

"And what in Tartarus did you tell Aiden?" Nico snarls.

"I didn't tell him anything, he assumed-"

"-but you didn't try to tell him otherwise-"

"-because he run out of the door before I had the chance! Nico, I could never believe you'd take advantage of someone. But I'm not the kind of a person who tells tales for attention, and if you think I am? Because. . . because I'm a child of _Venus_ , of _Love_ , that I'd play right into that mindless stereotype, then perhaps you don't know me at _all_." He shrugs off Nico's grip harshly and pulls away, putting a fair few paces between them. "Perhaps we're not as close of friends as I thought we were." He finishes quietly, slowly, choosing his words carefully because he's either going to regret them or stand by them for the foreseeable future.

Nico eyes are blank, assessing and anger boils up in Jack's chest. _Who dare he take out Aiden's stupidity on him?_ He doesn't wait for the son of Hades' reply, he storms away. Ignoring every instinct to look back, to turn around as Nico calls out his name.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _VENUS' CABIN_

"Jack, honey! Jack! Please open the door!"

"Why are you using your charmspeak, it's no gonna work on him?"

"Shut up! Jack, Hun please, Scarlet saw the whole thing, it was Luis who grabbed you last night not Nico, she's told Aiden and Aiden told Luis to go jump in the Lake. Nico knows you didn't accuse him of anything."

Jack scrunches his fingers on the bedsheets and storms over to the bed room door. He swings it open, not caring how the hinges shake or that his eyes are rimmed red and cheeks stained with tears.

"I don't care about that! I care that Nico thought I would say something like that in the first place! I'm not the sort of person who would lie and get him in trouble, but he didn't trust me. He thought- He thought-"

Jack's lips tremble making it impossible to continue talking, so he turns away instead and moves to sit on his bed. Ellie walks up to him slowly and slips down beside him, lacing her arm round his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jack darling-"

"-stop it, I'm not six years old." He sniffs.

"Darling Jack, Nico's sorry, he's been standing outside the Cabin for the last hour, wanting to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Well, he says he has something really important to tell you, something that can't wait any longer. Jack, I think he wants to ask you out."

"So?"

"So! So, you've been waiting over two years for him to ask you out!" Ellie stops for a beat, collecting her words. "I'll send him away, arrange a time for you two to meet, you'll straighten yourself up, and we'll fix this mess."

Jack sighs.

Ellie looks a little lost, before she continues. "Look, no one's perfect, _least_ of all Nico, but perhaps you should give him another chance? Say two o'clock?"

Jack looks up into Ellie's eyes and smiles. "Okay, but first I'm gonna have a shower."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Jack nervously stands outside the Pluto Cabin. He shuffles on his feet while a tiny voice in his head tells him to _run_. It's different now, different to how he felt the first time he met Nico. All rage and panic, waking up somewhere he didn't recognise, alone and facing someone he didn't know. It took time, but Camp Jupiter has become his home and although he lost Luke, he gained a family. After the dust settled, Jack tried to ignore the way his heart felt lighter at the sight of the son of Hades, or how his mind kept telling him that he _could_ trust Nico with his life. For an emotionally undeveloped thirteen year old, those feelings scared him more than the Cyclops' he crossed paths with that fateful day. Jack watched his sisters and brothers fall in and out of love on a weekly basis. He first reacts was to think that's just a part of who he is, that being a child of Love meant plummeting in love without any breaks. But Nico has never failed to make him feel this way. Jack tells himself that he has the rest of his life, but what if he doesn't? What if the son of Hades wakes up tomorrow and finds someone else. He's heard Jason talk to Nico about a Greek named Will Solace, a son of Apollo and it makes sense and breaks Jack hearts at the same time. He's a son of Hades, not a son of Pluto. A Greek, not a Roman. But is he worry over nothing? Jason and Piper seem to get on just fine. Maybe it can be the same for Nico and him?

Jack groans into his hands. He shouldn't be worrying anyway, it's not like they're even dating.

After a few shaky steps, the son of Venus reaches the Cabin door. He hesitates twice before knocking and not a second after he does, the door swings open to reveal Hazel. She smiles warmly at him and steps aside to welcome him in.

"Nico owes him fifty drachmas, I told him you'd come." The daughter of Pluto leans in closer and whispers. " _He didn't mean it, I know he said some stuff that hurts but you mean a lot to him and if he lost you as a friend. . ._ "

Jack frowns and swallows thickly, and let the hope seeps from his chest because _'as a friend'_ is quite a damning choice of words, very specific as well. So he nods and steps further into the Cabin as Hazel yells her brother's name.

The sound of hinges squeaking and from the shadows Nico appears. His shocked eyes meet Jack's.

"I'll give you two some room." Hazel squeezes the son of Venus' shoulder before sending to pointed look Nico's way and slipping out the front door.

Jack looks around anxiously.

"Hey."

Nico's voice brings Jack's attention back to the now.

"Hey." He smiles.

There's the briefest moment of silence and the son of Venus swears it feels like eternity.

"I'M- I'M SORRY!"

Jack flinches at the outburst, more in surprise than anything else. He watches as Nico's posture scrunches up, shoulder rise up and fists clench at his sides. The son of Hades has his eyes closed and to be honest, it's adorable. Jack can't help the laugh that escapes his lips.

"What? _What is it?_ "

"Nico, it's just-" The son of Venus struggles to catch his breath, waits and sighs. "I'm sorry too."

Another moment and they're both laughing.

"I think we're idiots."

The son of Death steps closer. "I think you're onto something. . . I wanted, want to ask you. . . if you'd like-"

Jack's heart skips a beat.

"-to go out." Nico finishes tensely.

And Jack-

Jack smiles.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Mordred stands in the darkness. Trees crowd around, closing in from above. A cool evening breeze rushes through his ember hair and sends a chill down his spine. The leaves rustle and the son of the Artemis smirks at the appearance of a familiar presence.

" _Crnobog_." He whispers through his teeth. "Finally had enough of Adonis?"

A dark chuckle responses to his question first and then a rich voice follows. "The boy has his uses." He contemplates. "And his hate for Aphrodite and Persephone has been valuable. I know you've grown restless but I wouldn't come here myself if I didn't have good news."

Mordred turned to face the Black God, disbelief colouring his silver eyes. Catching that glint of madness.

"My dear little Moon son, _it's time_."

 **...**

Slipping past the guards of the first cohort and then the second, Mordred spots Jack walking down to the lake. He shouts out and jogs down to reach the son of Venus.

"Hey."

Jack looks surprised to see him, but that quickly turns into that awfully gentle smile. Guilt wriggles its way into the son of Artemis' chest as he glances away. _Why did Jack always have to be so kind to him?_ "So, what you up to?"

He watches astonished as Jack blushes and looks down to his shoes.

"Well, I kinda, kinda have a date with Nico."

Mordred stops in shock and Jack follows suite.

"Wait, right now?"

The son of Venus nods.

"Finally."

Jack eyes widen. "What?"

"I said _'finally'_ , I've been waiting for you two to get your shit together."

" _Mordred_."

The son of the Moon laughs, but his lips thin. "So. . . you heading down to meet him?"

"Uh, huh. Nico mentioned something about going to the cinema, I'm-so-nervous, do-I-look-okay?" Jack blurts out and he's almost certain it sounded like one long word.

Mordred hums. "You look fine. But you think I can have a minute of your time? There's something I wanted to show you."

Jack doesn't get the chance to answer before the son of the Hunt grabs his wrist and everything goes dark.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Riptide

**FOR THE LOVE OF A SEA SON CH13 - RIPTIDE**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Thank you everyone for favouriting and following! xx**

 **Shout out to for your reviews:**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous**

 **Bubzchoc**

 **LordOfWierdness**

 **Guest**

 **Cassy daughter of the Moon**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _CALIFORNIA_

Wind rushes through his dark hair and Jack opens his eyes to the sight of a beach. Empty of anyone else other than him and the son of the Moon. It reminds him of a dream, like he's been here before. Jack watches as Mordred steps further to shore, away from the salt-laden rock pools where they stood. He goes to call out, ask why his friend had brought him here, but the sunlight catches his eye.

Glancing down at the tidal pool, Jack frowns at the glimmer of silver under the sands. He crouches down and reaches for it, brushing off the feeling of the water as it welcomes him like an old friend. Pulling back as cold metal greets his fingertips, Jack steadies himself and reaches down again. He swirls the waters with his hand and watches as the force pulls up sand to reveal to the hilt of a sword.

Jack moves to grasp the handle between his fingers and pulls it from salty waters.

 _His chest feels sticky, heavy, weighing down with each heartbeat. Fingers grip Riptide tighter as he watches Nico fight her. The floor is strangely comfortable, as his eyes begin to drift close, threatening to lose the battle against sleep. But he persists, he cannot leave Nico at her mercy. The clang of clashing swords sounds again, again, again as he slides his arms underneath him and the pushes up. Every limb shakes and he frowns at the ghostly white appearance of his skin. He falls back down and pain shoots through his chest, but he can't- can't give up. He tries and tries until he manoeuvres himself into his hands and knees. Vision blurring from the agony that pulses in his veins but he has to continue. Nico is... is..._

 _She stumbles backwards into his path and he smiles, there's nothing like fate._

 _Pushing up onto shaky legs, he thrusts Riptide up and centres through her heart. His eyes slip shut and he pitches forward, a second later he weakly regains his bearings, nothing but gold dust and Nico's horrified expression in sight._

 _"Percy!"_

 _He's feels his legs give out just before they actually do and then Nico's arms are wrappedd tightly around his cold body. Darkness consumes all and Percy-_

-Jack is pulled back to reality with a start.

Wisps of his dream linger, searing into his head with a permanent vengeance. Those feelings burn into his thoughts causing his fingers to tremble.

 _The pain, the fear, the dying._

But equally, neither can Jack decide what is worse, the part where he died in Nico's arms or the moment when Nico called him _Percy_. He'd heard stories of the legendry Greek demigod from Camp Half-Blood.

The name feels is weirder on his tongue, sending trills of energy across his nerves and into his core. And then, pain shoots up his spine, burrowing into the back of his head. Jack doubles over, clutching his temples for sweet relief.

 _There's a blonde haired girl standing next to him, her striking blue eyes say more that what she means. Percy looks up to see a golden sign 'Lotus Hotel and Casino', a shadow falls over them as they walk closer. Another voice is by his side. . . Grover?_

 _The memory changes. He's standing before the Gods, except they're not Roman, they're Greek. The lightning bolt in hand, crackles menacingly as he argues with the Olympians and then-_

 _Thalia breathes again. Then-_

 _The sky rests on his shoulders, his bones ache, ache, ache. There's a reason for this pain, there has to be a reason. . ._

 _-He meets Nico and Bianca for the first time. The son of Hades is so small and full of life and Percy-_

 _-makes a promise he can't keep._

 _He's sitting alone, except he's not in Venus' cabin, the walls are blue and the silhouettes of fish pattern the wood. Glancing over to the corner, there's a bronze trident resting proudly in the shadows. He's the son. . . the son of. . ._

Jack's eyes snap open.

 **. . .** _Poseidon._

"I'm Percy Jackson." The whispered words leave his lips a little numb. A frown decorates his features as everything begins to shift, his skin crawls and Jack- Jack- Percy staggers left and to the ground before yelling out. "Mordred, I'm Percy Jackson!"

Memories click into place, morphing with the ones he presently holds. He'd lived two lives. One as a Roman and one as a Greek. He is Jack Ravenna and Percy Jackson, a child of Venus and a child of Poseidon. He's been given a second chance by the Gods, or Fates, or whoever. But it's still a chance.

The son of Artemis had moved closer, now standing over where Jack- _Percy_ knelt. Looking up at Mordred, the son of Poseidon's smile disappears at the darkening expression worn on his friend's face.

"Mor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? We need to get back to Camp, everyone will be worried. I need to apologise for choosing rebirth and never saying goodbye. I left Annabeth and the others without explaining anything, I made Silena and Charles keep that awful promise. I- I feel so _guilty_. . ."

"Why?" The son of Artemis' voice is short and cold.

"Why? Because. . . Because I love Nico and I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't be dead and love him, I couldn't let him hold on for me, it wouldn't of worked, so I had to leave. If he'd found me before I reached the River Lethe I'd never been able to, to. . . jump." Percy confesses. "Please, Mordred, I have to go back."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Percy Jackson." A new voice, deeper, crueller sounds behind. The son of Venus spins round to confront a tall, handsome man. No more than thirty years to his face, but his hollow eyes are a soulless black.

Percy steps back, but Mordred tightly grabs his arm and steals Riptide from between his fingers without so much as looking in his direction.

"My name is Crnobog and I've been keeping watch over you for a very, _very_ long time." He smiles falsely and then nods at the son of the Moon.

Percy shoots a wounded look at Mordred and meets the older boys attempts to pull him forward with resist.

"What do you want?" He bites out through a snarl. "I don't have anything-"

"-Want?" He chuckles darkly. "My little sea prince, I want you. Your loyalty, your obedience, your strength."

"I'm sorry but I missed that part where I was for sale." Percy growls. His head still in chaos, sorting the new from the old. Shaking away the dizziness, he doesn't fail to notice how Mordred's grip on his arm tightens to keep him balanced.

"I take what I want, I don't borrow."

"If you think I belong to you now or something crazy like that, you're mistaken. My friends-"

"-won't ever find you where we're going." Finishes the man. "My palace is beyond anyone's sight."

Percy stumbles, losing the battle as Mordred pushes him towards Crnobog, his feet scramble for purchase, but the soles of his sneakers just slip on the sea-bound rocks. One leg plunges straight into another rock pool. Percy struggles in Mordred's arms but finds little give as the son of the Moon clamps down on his wrists and locks him in place.

Closing his eyes, Percy tries to call upon that part of himself that had long been asleep. The ocean breeds rougher waters, smashing against the shore. Whispers from creatures of the deep grow louder in his ears, but like a muscle that has grown weak from underuse, he's not strong enough to summon an attack. Percy leans backwards as Crnobog raises his hand to his head.

"What- What are you doing?!"

The man smiles wickedly. "Think of it, as a little sleep. And when you wake up, you're going to have a change of heart."

Percy growls as his words, tensing as Mordred holds him more securely in place despite his increasing struggles.

"Let go of me!" The son of Venus commands, ushering the strength of his charmspeak. But his attempt is met with laughter.

"Such cheap tricks will not work on me, little one." Crnobog steps close and rests his fingertips on the seventeen year old's forehead.

" ** _Ec tonia par lil curso adversare, fal mysok indento._** "

Blissful nothingness creeps over the Sea prince's mind. Stealing his breaths, his thoughts, but he hasn't given up, not yet. Crying out to the one person who might hear his plea, Percy sinks deep into unconsciousness.

" _Father_. . ."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Please review and let me know what you think :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Ends of this Earth

**FOR THE LOVE OF A SEA SON**

 **NOTES:** Thank you everyone who has been reading/following this story, I know it's been a long long while but I promise I have every intention of finishing it! Thank you if you support me with your reviews and comments, but also thank you even if you only read this story! :)

 **...**

 _CH14 - ENDS OF THIS EARTH_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Nico treks up to the Venus cabin, venom on his tongue. Jack had promised to meet him at Camp Jupiter's entrance, but one hour later and raven-haired boy hadn't shown. This is what he got for trusting a child of Venus. Half-baked promises and commitment issues. The son of Hades tightens his hands to fists and kicks the front door with his boot. _Hard_.

Ellie answers. Raising a curious eyebrow as she leans against the wooden frame.

"Di Angelo." Her voice echoes her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Nico's eyes widen, but he doesn't get the chance to answer as Dawn pokes her head round the door and continues for her sister.

"Managed to mess it up already?" Her tone holds an air of hate, daring him to prove her right.

Confusion flutters across Nico's features. "What do you mean? I've been waiting, _dollface_ ," he sneers. "Jack is the one who didn't show."

"He left ages ago. No one's seen him since, we _assumed_ he was still with you." Ellie says offhandedly, before her eyes fly back to Nico and her hands clamp over her mouth. "Wait. . . Does that mean he's. . . He's. . ."

" _Missing_." The son of Hades breathes.

Fleeing the porch, he ignores the daughter of Venus' calls and shadow travels straight into Jupiter's cabin. He leans over, hands on his knees, panting heavily.

A crash, some footsteps and the Ghost King cranes his neck to meet Jason's worried gaze.

"Whoa, _whoa_. Nico, what's wrong?"

"Jack's missing." He breathes, a faint linger of fear in his voice.

"Missing?" Jason's brow furrows in confusion. "I thought he was with you?"

Nico shakes his head. Heart slowly crawling up into his throat, he swallows thickly and answers.

"He was meant to be, we were supposed to go to the cinema, but he never showed."

"Okay, okay, okay, bro, don't panic." Jason places steadying hands on his cousin's shoulders. "He couldn't have gone far, I'll signal the cohorts, round up a search party-"

The son of Hades nods but doesn't wait to find out if Jason has anything else to say. Shadows flare to life, wrapping around his limbs causing the son of Jupiter to jumps back in surprise, and within seconds Nico is standing in the throne room of his father's palace.

There's a beat- where he inhales sharply, vision waning and head filling with cotton-wool. Using his abilities in such quick, short bursts still has unsavoury, _unpleasant_ effects. The son of Death breaks from his stupor at the sound of his father's voice.

"Nico, for what pleasure do I have the honour of your company?" Hades breezes out sarcastically, not bothering to look up from the book he's reading.

"Father! I have no time for your pleasantries!" Nico hisses. "A demigod from the Roman Camp has gone missing."

The God of Death hums noncommittally. "And why should I care? I'll probably see him down here pretty soon."

"BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Hades looks up in shock at the uncharacteristic outburst, taking in his son's flustered cheeks, shaking form and the beginnings of tears lighting the corners of his eyes. It's a far cry from Nico's usual stoic, distant self.

"I'll find him alive, I'll find him alive, you'll see." He snarls. "Even if I have to search the entire Earth. Because I'm not going to lose someone else I love!"

"Nicholas!" Hades yells, causing the boy to flinch and meet his father's gaze. "You are over reacting, calm down and tell me how long it's been?" The God of Death continues evenly, watching Nico takes a steadying breath and lowers his tense posture.

Shrugging his shoulders, he mutters something coherently near to _'a few hours'_.

Hades sighs, folds the tip of the page he's reached and closes the book on his lap. It's rare to find his son taking an interest in anyone still breathing.

"Okay then, perhaps he's just wandered off. A storm in a teacup so to speak. What's this foolish boy's name?"

Nico bites his lip and blushes. Now, Hades leans in a little curious, waiting for a reply.

"Jack." His son declares. "Jack Ravenna."

And the God of Death freezes for a moment, an unfamiliar panic sinking in his stomach. That was one name he had not expected to hear. He stands, book falling to the floor forgotten, while ignoring both the frown that begins to form on his son's face as he strides over and the way Nico flinches back when he reaches to grab the boy's wrist. He shadow-travels them both to Olympus not a second later.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Persephone runs down marble corridors, so cleverly cut they looked like clouds in a summer storm. Strands of silver ran through, delicately carved into the stone that flashed when passing the torch light. Almost like lightning. Sharply turning a corner, she throws herself into the unsuspecting arms of Artemis.

"You have to help me-" She begs, sobs. "I just went to check on him- he was fine last week- now he's- he's-" Her voice cuts off, unable to finish as she cries hysterically into the other Goddess' shoulder.

"Persephone! Stop babbling and spit it out!" The Goddess of the Hunt has to bite down on her lip to stop her right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Artemis, my son! My son is missing! He lives in Jacksonville and I check on him all the time. But I came round and his dad told me he's been missing for three days! Please, please." She begs as if praying. "Help me find him."

But before the ember-haired Goddess can reply, shadows leak off the walls, circling closer and in moments the silhouettes of the God of Death and his immortal son materialise. A glare forms on Artemis' features and frost covers her eyes. She tugs at Persephone's arm, but Hades steps forward, swiftly grabbing the Spring Goddess' hand and kisses her knuckles.

"My son is missing!" She snarls. One-part accusing and two-parts beside herself.

Shock crosses the God of the Underworld's eyes as his wife yanks her hand from his touch.

"I'll have my nymphs search the underworld." He says with only pure intent.

"NO!" She screeches. "He's not dead! Don't you dare!"

Persephone's wounded eyes stop the God of Death in his tracks while his eyes flicker to the Artemis' wryly smile and watches with curling lips as she wraps her arms round the Goddess of Spring in kind.

"I'll have my Huntresses start a search, do you have anything that anything that belongs to him?" She asks.

"No not on me, but I can get something." Persephone sighs and withdraws from Artemis' embrace. She walks past Hades without so much as a glance in her husband's direction. Hurrying out the room to retrieve one of her son's possessions, leaving the Hunt and Death to stare each other out while Nico watches on, stuck somewhere between amused and terrified.

Hades clears his throat. "We're holding a council meeting."

"What? Another one, you must be joking."

"Clearly not, my dear." He answers the Huntress, tone icy. "What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Your wife's favour, perhaps her gratitude, or just to know that while she is in my debt so are you uncle."

"You haven't found her son yet, Artemis. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Scarlet rose up on her pale cheeks, but she did not dignify the God with a response.

"Now if you can keep your ego in check, we have a bigger problem."

"What, uncle? You finally realised skeletons do it for you as much as women?"

"Shut up, whore, before I chain you up in the fields of punishment myself."

Artemis visible flinches.

" _You_ -" The Goddess of the Moon starts, before taking a deep breath and restraining herself. " _Well then_ , what is it?" She spits out, arms crossed over her chest and slanted away from the God of Death.

Hades turned swiftly on his heels and places a hand on Nico's back to push him forward towards the Throne room.

"Poseidon's son is missing too."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Sea Crowned Puppet

**FOR THE LOVE OF A SEA SON**

 ** _Summary:_** _In the ending battle, Percy dies to save his friends. The others all accepted the offer of immortality, even Annabeth. His days in Elysium feel like an eternity in Tartarus, knowing he would never see them again. So, Percy, hurt by their betrayal, decides to take a swim in the River Lethe and be reborn. His only wish is that no one will know. Percico/ Perico/ Pernico/ Nicercy._

 ** _Warning:_** _Swearing, blood, hurt... later on._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Percy Jackson is not mine, just this storyline :)_

 _SHOUT OUT TO FOR YOUR REVIEWS:_

Raxacoricofallapatoreous

aLIEnce

ViperTimeline

xxBMTHF4NGRL04xx

Panemat

Yellowmiki98

the real narnia

 _THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!_

 ** _Notes:_** _Thank you everyone for reading/ following my story, I'm so sorry I know it's been a while but I'm still alive._

 **…**

 **CH15 - SEA CROWNED PUPPET**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Nico is pretty sure this is what going into shock feels like. _No, wait._ This is closer to having a panic attack. His legs move numbly, somehow supporting his boneless weight as he follows Hades and Artemis through Olympus' corridors. Thoughts becoming increasing distant, frantic, unable to break past the repeating knowledge that _Poseidon- has- a-_ _ **son**_. He barely registers the Gods as they continue their discussion with heated words. Each breath grows shallower, shorter, raising in his throat and cutting out any real oxygen fighting to get into his lungs. Nico clenches his fists. Breath, breath, _just breath._

All this time, the Gods had been lying to them, deceiving them, hiding away a prince of the sea from them. _Where exactly? In Atlantis?_ Distrust boils in Nico's chest, filling his body with bitter resentment, as he tries to reason with this. He's a part of the prophecy too, he had a right to know!

 ** _For the love of a son sea, death must give it's all._**

 _How can he?_ When he has already fallen so deeply for Jack, his heart aching just at the thought. _This isn't fair_ , snarls a nasty voice in his head. _They had no right to hide the truth from you~_

Emotion run rampant inside the son of Hades' body, spreading the numbness. Nico begins to feel more and more as if he could faze through his surroundings, like the world is present, but in some way, he's no longer a physical part. The three of them smoothly pass over the threshold into the Throne room and Nico barely notices. He moves on autopilot following his father like a shadow as he parts with Artemis, flexing his fists again while his brown eyes darkened. _Lairs. Liars. You're surrounded by liars~_ The voice sings.

Hera sits up a little straighter at their entrance, accompanied only by her husband.

"Call the others!" Hades announces. "We may be at war."

Zeus chuckles cynically, voice booming with the power of thunder. "Brother, what troubles you so?"

The God of Death composes himself, waiting for the others to fall silent. "Jack Ravenna is missing."

 _Wait, how would Hades know the son of Poseidon had been kidnapped. He had only mentioned Jack-_

Nico looks up in shock. The world has not only become unreachable to him, it has also stopped. _Jack is. . . Jack is. . . Jack is a child of Venus! He's Roman, not Greek. He can't be Poseidon's son. But then, a son of the sea. . . so maybe Neptune? But if that is true . . . Or maybe Posiedon and Aphrodite in her Roman_ _form. . . then Jack isn't a demigod, no- he's a young god. The Ghost King's face fell to horror. Had Jack known? Had he kept it a secret all this time?_

The more the notion floats across Nico's thoughts, the less reasonable it becomes. Jack was kind and sassy and honest. All things the son of Hades had fallen so completely for. If anything, Jack had been lied to as well, oblivious to his true heritage until he would come of age at eighteen and ascend into godhood. Heat rose in his cheeks as Nico saw red. Shadows lick his skinny jeans and wrap around his black sneakers.

"You lied." He snarls. Feeling feral as his teeth clench and nails dig into his palms to draw blood.

Hades spins round, cloak billowing and dark eyes narrowing at the sight of his son's trembling frame.

" _Nicholas_." The God of Death keeps his voice calm and even.

"Liars!" Nico growls, "How could you?! All of us have been living in the fear of war, of watching our lives fall apart around us over this prophecy. And you _KNEW?!"_ he spins around to face the other Gods on their thrones, voice shaking. "YOU ALL _KNEW!_ A SON OF THE SEA LIVED AND DIDN'T FEEL THAT _OH_ , _WAIT_ , IT MIGHT BEEN IMPORTANT TO TELL US?!"

Zeus' face takes on an impressive shade of scarlet. "HOLD YOUR TONGUE, _BOY_ -" He roars but before he can continue, Hades holds up his hand to interrupt.

The Lord of the Underworld steps forward and grabs his son's arm before the seventeen-year-old has a chance to evade his hold.

"LET GO OF ME, FATHER! _LET GO!_ "

 _"_ _-Nicholas Di Angelo!_ " Hades hisses dangerous as the boy attempts to twist away, only managing bruise his pale flesh. "You have no idea of what you speak."

"EXACTLY" Nico yells. "BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US ANYTHING!"

"How could we?" Hades retorts lowly, a fire on his tongue. "When the truth would have only put Jackson and yourself in danger?"

"What do you mean? Percy _died_ -" The Ghost King froze, lungs forgetting to draw in air and chest filling with a sinking realisation. "Percy. . ." He swallows. "Percy, never chose Elysium, did he? _Did he?!_ "

"Nico," The God of Death sighs, eyes glancing to his younger brothers.

"Father _, tell me. For once, would you tell me the truth._ "

"Percy Jackson chose rebirth and entered this world seventeen years ago as Jack Ravenna, son of Venus and Sam Ravenna."

The Fates had a hand in that too, let him keep some of his ability as Poseidon's offspring.

Betrayal washes over Nico's sharp features, followed by horror and shock. His body shakes as a second panic attack in the space of ten minutes takes hold. Shadows rise up like snakes, _twisting, curling._

"Then he's not a son of the sea anymore?" He breathes, new found confusion flickers in his eyes. "It doesn't make sense, why would the prophecy refer to Jack?"

Persephone steps forward, her red-rimmed eyes and pale features catches Nico's attention. "Nico, darling. The Fates had a hand in all of this, we only learnt of Percy's whereabouts much later after he arrived at Camp Jupiter. Up till that point we knew nothing, the Fates kept everything _hush, hush_."

The Goddess of Spring continues but Nico lets himself zone out.

He needs to get of here. He can't- can't listen to this anymore. _Percy died_. His mind _screams_ and Nico feels tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

Distantly, vaguely, he meets his father's gaze, with a frown. "Why? _Why_ did you lie to me?"

Hades is saying something, and even though he watches his Father's face, his mouth move, Nico cannot hear a single word. His shadows rise higher. And he-

-falls through Olympus and then the Earth.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Soft candle light flickers somewhere to his right, as Percy slowly begins to stray from sleep's warm embrace. The cotton-thin sheets are cool against his skin, leaving a shiver to run down his spine. He frowns and twists his head to the side in discomfort, but refuses to open his heavy eyelids.

With each breath, Percy crawls back to reality, only, it's like his body is suspended deep underwater. He's _floating, distorting, weightless and suffocating_ all at once, as if the world around him is no longer there. The pressure builds and builds like a thorn in his mind, _persistent_ , keeping his thoughts submerged in a dark abyss. Yet, as Percy blinks sluggish, shadows filling his eyes, the world turns sharp, focused. He has one purpose. One that sinks into his mind and quickly takes hold.

He is a solider, one of many, and vowed to serve Lord Chernog.

Bending his elbows, Percy tries to push himself up. A hand settles on his back, brushing against his spine, helping him the rest of the way and a glass meets his dry lips. He gulps down the first three mouthfuls greedy before the water reaches his stomach. The next few sips leave a sickening aftertaste of bile in his throat.

As the glass is drawn away, Jack turns to look at the person sitting beside the bed. His silvery eyes are cat-like, reflecting the glow of the lit candles while they narrow, searching his own for something. His hair catches the colours of the warm flame. And Percy. Knows. This. Boy. But just the notion causes the thorn in his head to burrow deeper. Something tells him it's unimportant, trivial, and oblivion sweeps all recognition away. There's an emptiness that consumes his head and bleeds over his features. He stares at the other, waiting for a command.

A pained expression crosses the boy's face as he parts his lips to speak. His words are lost to the moment as the door swings open to reveal a girl, short brown hair and blue eyes, no older than him.

"Mordred? What are you doing in here? I've been looking everywhere. Lord Chernog wishes to speak with you." She hesitates, eyes straying over to Percy. "It's time."

When the boy doesn't move, she sighs, crosses her arms and leans on the doorframe.

"What is it? Don't tell me you actually want to do him or something?" There's a coolness in her tone, that bites like winter frost.

He looks away at her words and replies with a cool voice.

"He's my friend."

"Not anymore. He's one of Chernog's puppets now."

The silver-eyed boy doesn't react and she continues.

"Mordred, we made this choice. You made this choice. Our parents love their thrones more than have ever loved their children so we're going to turn them to dust. Don't lose sight of that. This is war and we are the Generals."

" _But_ -"

"-He isn't your friend, Mordred. He's just another pawn. So now that he's awake take him down to training grounds then- Go- Meet- Crnobog."

She rests a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently. "We're so close. Don't lose sight of that, Mordred. Don't give up now."

And Percy might have noticed the death of something small and delicate in the boy's eyes, if only his thoughts weren't so easily washed away by endless, cool waters. Pulling him down ever deeper to the silent oblivion.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Was there was something before this. . ._

 _. . . brightly coloured flags? Gold helmets? . . ._

 _Laughter and voices flash across his mind. He recognises a lake, soft waves sweeping over the shore. . . dark brown eyes and hair. . . that sparks pain in his chest. . . a name. . . he knows the name. . . he knows. . ._

 _Except-_

 _-he doesn't._

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

The boy leads Percy out of the room by a steadying hand on his shoulder. _Never speaking, never faltering_. Time seems non-existent, washed away as everything else has to him. Each step is not his own, each breath feels foreign. . . There's something terrible wrong and Percy cannot quite put it into words.

The corridors stretch for miles, a maze of stone and shadows. Percy follows the silver-eyed boy obediently, without question of where or why. Their boots _THUD_ against stone floors and the chill in the air causes him to shiver. Eventually, they reach an empty room, donned with weapons across the walls which flash silver as they catch the orange torch light.

The boy moves forward and returns swiftly with a leather breastplate, arm guards and pauldrons. Then he offers them Percy.

A moment passes, as he stares at them blankly but when he makes to move to take them, the boy sighs and steps closer.

"Lift your arms." He orders.

And Percy obeys.

First, he secures the arm guards and binds them tightly. He then fits the breastplate and lastly the pauldrons. It's not heavy on his chest, but it's not _exactly_ light either and just for a second, Percy pitches found, losing his centre of balance. The boy grabs his arm to steady his swaying frame. His head spins and Percy's world bleaches white. A few seconds pass before Percy comes half-way back to reality to the boy snapping his fingers in front of his face. Vaguely, he recognises the worry in those silver eyes and a distant frown crosses his features. The boy sighs before pulling him further in the room, past stacks of swords and shields, past spears and bows resting against the walls, to a door.

"Wait here. I will go get your Handler."

The boy disappears from Jack's line of sight and time drifts. He sways on the spot. Colour flashing before his eyes, voices sound in his ears. There's endlessly, dark eyes calling him. He knows the name. . . He knows-

And crumples on the ground.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Blurry, slightly out-of-focus faces greet him as he wakes. The older one tilts his head to the side.

"What happened?"

"You haven't seen this before, Adonis?"

"No, why?"

"It's the spell he's under, when- _if_ they start to fight it, the demigods will pass out to stop them breaking free and so the enchantment can possess them once more."

"This better not happened again, I don't need soldiers in my garrison collapsing out of the blue."

"Keep him busy and he won't."

"Why does Chernog care so much about this one? He's just a small-time child of Venus."

"That sort of thinking will get you killed, Adonis. Never underestimate a demigod. Get him up."

Hands grip the material at his shoulders tightly and yanks him upwards. He finds his feet dizzily and somehow still feels like a ragdoll, his mind reeling, detached.

"Well, I'm off my friend. The usual, okay? Don't break him. Lord Chernog wants him kept alive."

Adonis hums out a goodbye and guides Percy away without another word. There's an archway ahead, engraved with symbols he struggles to unscramble. They step through and the ground beyond are endless. The sky above is forever red, hung over hundreds of fighters, training, battling. The clash of swords against swords light the air. His eyes dull and his mind quietens.

 _He has one purpose. One goal._

 _He is a solider, one of many, and vowed to serve Lord Chernog._

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

There's a faint breeze. It ruffles his hair and sends chills down his spine. Yet, the notion itself brings a hysterical giggle from Nico's lips. Because why _in hades,_ is there a breeze in the underworld? He quietens when the sound of his voice only echoes in the silence and in the darkness.

Vision still blurry and cheeks cold to the touch, Nico leans back on his perch and sighs. The smooth, obsidian rock underneath is foreign to his fingertips. Warmer than he remembers and sharper.

He pulls his legs back to his chest and rest his chin on his knees. Percy chose rebirth and, in some cruel joke the universe, the Fates, and probably _fucking_ Aphrodite have decided to play, he still managed to fall in love with the son of Poseidon all- over- _again_. Tilting his head back to look at the underworld's ceiling, Nico sighs again.

He can't stay here. He has to warn the Camps. Tell them the prophecy is coming to light. That someone is pulling the strings from beyond the knowledge of the Olympians, that it's more than likely this entity has kidnapped Jack- and Percy. . . _Percy_ _is_ _alive_. It's difficult to even come to terms with the truth, difficult to process.

Anger boils in Nico's chest and hacks away at his reason.

He's sick of being lied to by the Gods, tired of being nothing more than sacrificial pawns on their chess boards. He's no longer going to be-

"-Are you going to sit here and mop all day? Or, are you going to save him this time?"

Nico jumps out of his skin, whirls round to the soft, younger features of his older sister. Exactly the same as the day he lost her.

" _Bianca?_ "

She sighs quietly and smiles. "Who else, Neeks?"

There's not another second that passes before he holds her in a tight hug. He stays in her embrace, memorising the scent that lingers on her clothes and feeling a strange sadness at the unreachable familiarity it draws in the back of his mind. It almost feels like home.

"Did Dad send you?" He asks softly and closes in eyes in defeat as Bianca nods against his shoulder.

"He believes you'll listen to me." She laughs and pulls away. "I told him he's being optimistic."

Nico huffs and crosses his arms. "Of course, he would order you to do his dirty work."

"Father didn't _order_ me, Nico. He _asked_ this of me."

"Should I act betrayed?" He bites back sarcastically.

"I didn't-" Bianca sighs. "That was not my intention, little brother. And you know it."

"How could I not? All this time, and- they- just- _lied._ " Nico breathes out in defeat.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Bianca hums in agreement. "So, don't do this for them, do this for Percy. He came back, only to fall in love with you all over again? Even Aphrodite said-"

The words catch in the daughter of Hades' throat as Nico gives her a putout glare.

"I'm done fighting their battles, Bianca. So, what? So, they can sit high and mighty on their throne at the end of it all?"

Bianca shakes her head and says casually, "but are you prepared to stand by and let Percy suffer for them?"

"What, _no-_ Bianca, I would _never_ let anyone hurt Percy. I just- If I fight, it will be on my terms." The son of Hades hisses with conviction. "I won't be on the battle field to settle their scores."

Bianca looks back at him with an intensity in her eyes. " _Finally."_

"Wait-"

"-I needed to hear you say it, little brother. I need to know you truly have something you believe to be worth fighting for. Because whatever's coming, it's not gonna be like the last times. I overheard the Fates speaking with father." She draws back from him, her figure shivers and fades slightly before returning back to normal. "Someone has been kidnapping demigods, Nico, enough to build _an army_."

Nico brow knits together and he jumps up in panic. "I have to go warn the Camps, that's-"

 _"_ _-terrifying. I_ know," Bianca finishes. "But do you understand what should truly keep us up at night?"

The briefest flash of confusion crosses Nico's eyes.

With a heavy sigh, the daughter of Hades pushes herself up from the rock's edge, standing to face her brother. " _They have_ _ **Percy Jackson**_."

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
